


Picture Perfect

by LaceKyoko1138



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, Gen, Mcdonalds au, Other, all that great divorce angst, anyways it inspired me to write this, child morgan, i don't even actively ship Chrom and Cordelia but i think its an interesting dynamic, preteen lucina, the list was so long it crashed my phone, this is based off a list of aus i saw on tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-04-10 22:30:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 35
Words: 81,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4410242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaceKyoko1138/pseuds/LaceKyoko1138
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Despite what we aim for, perfection isn't really attainable. Even a good thing can be ruined, and thus lead to an even better thing. Chrom learns that his marriage to Robin may not be the end all, be all of good things in the figure of Cordelia, whom he meets by chance in a McDonald's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You want fries with that?

Being at a McDonald’s at eleven o’clock on a Wednesday night was not how Chrom wanted to spend his summer. He was a history teacher at the high school but his young daughter, Lucina, his little princess as he once dotingly called her, was craving Chicken McNuggets and Chrom hated to disappoint.

  
She was only twelve, and Chrom figured adventures like these were part of her childish whimsy and for now he would indulge. For Lucina would soon realize that her life was not the fairy tale her father would make it seem.

Chrom and his beloved wife, Robin, were in the process of getting a divorce. They both knew it would be hard for the kids, but while Robin insisted on telling them the truth, Chrom deferred and kept it a secret to his children, Lucina and Morgan. Both knew their eldest would take it harder being that any slight struggle seemed to wreak havoc on the borderline perfectionist girl. Morgan, only ten years old, had a very blithe outlook and was an optimist enough that nothing seemed to upset him. He was the easier child to raise. It was too easy to cause Lucina distress, especially where her family and friends were concerned. Lucina could be a little mother hen sometimes when it came to her loved ones.

Lucina waited happily by the counter for her food while her father, no spring chicken, sat at a table, hoping to rest his eyes for a few moments. He was too used to his school schedule, so being up this late, even though it wasn’t super late, exhausted him.

  
He was surprised Lucina hadn’t said anything when he agreed. Her father rarely ever did something so rash like this, especially since Robin and Morgan weren’t in attendance. But maybe Lucina wanted daddy-daughter time, and this was her way of asking for it, being a blossoming adolescent.

  
A disgruntled sigh startled him out of his sleepy state. A red haired woman and what he presumed was her teenaged daughter, were arguing animatedly across the aisle of tables. They were seated near the front window, and the daughter was insisting something was wrong with her food while the mother was trying to placate her. The daughter, having none of it, rushed off to the restroom. Her mother sat there, not knowing if she should pursue her wayward daughter, or let her throw her fit.

  
Chrom, a natural people pleaser, got up and addressed the woman. “Is there anything I can do to help you, ma’am? I know the trouble with teenaged daughters.”

  
She turned, a little embarrassed, but smiled all the same. “Oh, I don’t think anything can satisfy my Severa. She’s been like this her whole life.” She sighed heavily. “I thank you though.” She looked up and made eye contact with Chrom. They both paused, a little entranced. Chrom had never seen such beautiful scarlet eyes in his life. It looked like this woman could take on the world if she wanted. Currently, though, she couldn’t take on her daughter.

  
He snapped out of his state. “I’m sorry. I didn’t get your name.”

  
She pushed a lock of hair behind her ear. “Oh no worries. I’m Cordelia.” She got up to shake his hand. “What brings you here to a McDonald’s so late at night?”

  
“I have a similar woe. My daughter Lucina wanted the McNuggets and well… I don’t want to disappoint her.”

  
“Sounds like you have a regular princess.” She joked affectionately. “Severa would love that. She demands the world bend to her every whim.”

  
Chrom sat across from her, seeing as they took to each other instantly. “It’s not so much I spoil her, but I have some news I need to break to her…”

  
“Not another word of that. I know exactly what you mean.” Cordelia took a sip of her drink. “I had a similar issue with Severa. Her father…didn’t make it back from the war.”

  
Chrom stayed silent, in respect for the fallen. “I’m sorry to hear that,” he finally responded.

  
“It happens. We knew the risks. It hurts all the same.”

  
“Father?” Lucina had appeared with a tray of food. “Who are you talking to?”

  
“Oh, Cordelia, this is Lucina. Lucina, this is Cordelia. We just happened to strike up a conversation, dear.”

  
Lucina nodded but looked a little insecure. “Is this where you want to sit…?”

  
Cordelia immediately went to make space. “Of course, honey! You are more than welcome to sit with us. My daughter is in the restroom presently.”

  
Lucina didn’t say anything to that and sat close to her father. She handed him his food and went to eat her own. Cordelia returned to her half-eaten sandwich and the trio struck up a quiet conversation.

  
“So Chrom, what do you do?”

  
“I’m a history teacher at the high school actually.”

  
“Ah, I see. Must be nice to have this long summer break then, isn’t it?”

  
He nodded. “It’s great because then I can take Lucy here to any restaurant she likes in the dead of night.” He nudged his daughter in the ribs. She chuckled.

  
“What do you do, Miss Cordelia?” Lucina asked.

  
“I’m a horseback instructor for children with special needs on the weekends. During the week I attend sewing circles and I’m the president of the cooking club held at the REC center.”

  
“You lead quite a life then, Miss Cordelia.” Chrom mimicked his daughter’s way of speech. “What about Severa? Your daughter?”

  
“She’s your average teenaged girl. She’s sweet, but she doesn’t like to show that side so she tends to be quite the firecracker.” She rolled her eyes. “Teenagers.”

  
“You are NOT talking about me to strangers, are you Mother?!” Severa appeared from her segue in the restroom and seemed even more dissatisfied than before. She made eye contact with Lucina. “Oh my gawds, Lucina?!” Severa blushed, suddenly looking very embarrassed. “I did not expect to find you here of all places.”

  
“You know her, Lucina?” Even Cordelia looked surprised.

  
“Yes, she’s on my lacrosse team, Father.”

  
Before anyone could be excited that Severa had friends, Chrom’s phone had started to ring. It was Robin.

  
Chrom excused himself and went outside to take the call. Severa took his seat next to Lucina and glared. “I cannot believe you’d be here too.”

  
“Well… I couldn’t sleep and I was really hungry… And I know my father wants to get out of the house.” She looked shyly at Cordelia. “He’s been having a rough time lately. He won’t tell me why, but I think I know, which is why I decided to suggest getting some food.”

  
Cordelia’s face softened at Lucina’s sweetness. “That’s very kind of you, Lucina. Your father is lucky to have you as his daughter.”

  
Severa faked gagging and sipped on her strawberry shake. “It’s so sweet I could gag.”

  
“Severa, would it kill you to be polite for once?” Cordelia ran a hand through her long hair, sighing as she did so.

  
Lucina chuckled. “It’s not anything I’m not used to. Severa likes to make a scene.” She winked at her friend. Severa’s face reddened and she buried her face in her burger.

  
Outside, Chrom was trying to calm down a raging Robin. “I’m sorry, honey…”

  
_“Please refrain from pet names. We’re not on those terms anymore.”_

  
Chrom sighed. “I’m sorry, Robin. Lucina wanted to go out and I didn’t want to disturb you or Morgan. I was planning on bringing home food for you both once we were done here.”

  
_“This is so unlike you, Chrom. Why would you even agree to that?”_

  
“Look, I have yet to tell our kids the situation, and I’d like Lucina to be as happy as possible before I break the news to her. I hate keeping this from her. I was actually thinking of telling her tonight.”

  
_“Then you should. I’ve been saying this for the longest time.”_

  
“Maybe a part of me was hoping you’d change your mind.”

  
He heard Robin sigh. _“Chrom, I’m sorry, but the life we’ve lived… I’m just not happy anymore.”_

  
“Robin, maybe we should just be separated. Divorce seems a little much…”

  
_“Chrom, I don’t want to talk about this right now. We can discuss this later. Have fun with Lucina. I’ll see you when you get back.”_

  
His kneejerk reaction was to say “okay I love you” but before he could do so, the line went dead, just like the marriage he built with the woman he loved.

  
He didn’t understand why Robin wanted the divorce. Neither one cheated. Robin insisted there wasn’t another man. They had been to counselors in the past when they reached a rough patch but maybe this time it was too much. Robin wanted space she claimed. Lots of space. She felt like Chrom was too doting towards their daughter and almost overly affectionate when it came to his wife. Most people wouldn’t complain about that, but Chrom could admit that he went a little overboard sometimes.

  
He shook his head and went back into the restaurant. Lucina was telling a lacrosse story that involved Severa, much to the others girl’s chagrin.

  
“…and then poor Severa here fell face down in the middle of the bus and that’s why we call her Hot Pants.”

  
“That is a very…telling story, Severa. I wish you’d share these with me.” Cordelia scolded, biting delicately into a fry.

  
“What, so you can realize I’ll never be perfect like you? Yeah, whatever, Mother.” Severa rolled her eyes. “Even the way you eat fries is perfect. Gawds.”

  
Lucina and Cordelia smiled and laughed and that’s when Chrom made his appearance known. “So sorry about that. The wife got worried…”

  
Lucina’s hunch was right. Chrom always addressed her mother by her name, even when talking about her to strangers. He’d never refer to her so off-handedly. She didn’t say anything when Cordelia scooted further down the bench to make room for Chrom. He felt awkward sitting next to a woman he didn’t know very well and had just met, but he found her enjoyable and she seemed very kind. It helped that Lucina knew her daughter. The small group of estranged parents and their daughters continued a lively conversation until about one in the morning, when Chrom happened to check his phone to show Cordelia a picture of his other child, Morgan. He saw the time, and realized he had to go soon.

“Cordelia, I’m so sorry for keeping you out so late. I should head home soon!” She saw the picture of a young Morgan holding a giant beetle and laughed.

  
“It’s fine, Chrom. I am just as guilty keeping you out as well. We can always chat later.”

  
Chrom caught himself as he was getting up to throw out everyone’s trash. “Later?”

  
Cordelia blushed. “I mean… We got on so well. I wouldn’t mind chatting again.”

  
He paused and weighed this decision. It’s not like it mattered anymore. He and Robin were over it seemed. “That would be fine, actually. I’d really like that.”

  
Severa and Lucina witnessed this scene with revulsion. Severa couldn’t believe her mother had gotten over their fallen father so soon. Lucina was horrified that her father didn’t seem to care about her mother’s feelings. Not like Robin ever disapproved of friendships between opposing sexes, but with the looming struggle Lucina could see on the horizon, it made it all the more suspicious.

  
Their parents exchanged numbers and both departed. As he watched Cordelia walk away with her daughter, a deep blush as red as her hair painted his face. He turned abruptly and unlocked the sedan’s doors and Lucina hopped in. He was in the middle of buckling his seat when Lucina said suddenly, “You and Mother are getting a divorce aren’t you?”

  
Chrom couldn’t respond. He fumbled with the seatbelt, stuttered, and tried to look everywhere but Lucina’s face. “I… That is to say…” He sighed. “I’m sorry, Lucina. I was going to tell you soon.”

  
She nodded solemnly. “It’s fine. I saw it happening. I might be young, Father, but I’m not stupid. I saw the signs.” She didn’t want to admit she knew he slept on the sofa in the upstairs guest room when he thought the kids were both asleep. She stumbled upon him entering the room one night when she got up to get a glass of water.

  
She saw how tired and sad he looked. It had started near the end of the school year, just before school let out. It was like his vitality had just been sucked dry. He didn’t seem to eat much anymore, and she noticed he spent less time with his wife. He was always researching, since he wanted to get his doctorate in history and move on to be a professor. She knew he someday wanted to run for a political office, but his fervor in that endeavor seemed to die.

  
So while Chrom may have thought he was hiding how he felt well by not saying anything, it was painfully obvious to Lucina. But she was always in tune with her father, so it was hard to hide anything from her in regards to him.

  
Her brother, when she asked him what he thought, was as clueless as she expected. He said Lucina worked too hard and overthought everything. Then he went back to playing chess on the family iPad, against players from across the world. Lucina rolled her eyes at her brother’s oblivious nature, but left him to his game.

  
“No… You’re a brilliant young lady. I’m a foolish old man.” Chrom leaned his head against the steering wheel. “This won’t be a very fun summer, you know that?”

  
“I know, Father. And you’re not old. You’re my Father, and I’m here for you.” She rest her hand on his, hoping he’d feel a little better.

  
“I am so blessed to have you as my daughter.” He squeezed her hand and started the engine.

  
But before he could drive away, Lucina said, “Wouldn’t Mother and Morgan want food?”

  
He groaned. “Yeah… I almost forgot.” He reversed the vehicle and entered the drive-thru line and ordered food for his wife and son.

  
The drive home was more fun than the drive to the McDonald’s, strangely enough. Lucina had cranked up the volume on the radio, connected to her phone via Bluetooth, and music that was perfect for a drive late at night came on and Chrom and his daughter enjoyed singing (badly) to the tunes. In this small moment, having just met Cordelia and Severa, who were at a similar point in their lives, bonding with Lucina over French fries and Taylor Swift, and driving on a barren road so early in the morning, Chrom felt like things weren’t as bad as he initially thought. He could get through this as long as Lucina was there.


	2. As You Wish

When Chrom and Lucina arrived home, they were met with a very tired Robin. She was sitting at the dining room table, working on her accountant certification. Robin was a math teacher at the same high school as Chrom, but she wanted to extend her career to finances. She also taught at the local community college on Saturdays simply because she enjoyed teaching. This was the start of the break of their marriage. Robin was rarely home. When she was, she spent almost all her time with her kids and it made Chrom feel neglected. When he would show her affection, or tell her such, she’d become exasperated at his need for constant attention. She truly loved him, but he was frustrated over her constant working. He didn’t want her to break down and he certainly didn’t want to lose her. Likewise, Robin felt like Chrom wanted to hold her back. It was something that they had argued about for a few years now. Chrom was satisfied with where they were, but Robin wanted to do her absolute best. She wanted to show her kids that hard work is worth it and that one can accomplish anything. 

Did she feel bad for Chrom sometimes? Yes. She did try to spend some time with him, but he wanted more than she was willing to give. This was the first crack. From then on, little things made tiny fractures, and now the crack was becoming a chasm. 

“Mother, we brought you food,” Lucina said carefully. Robin wasn’t a grumpy person by nature, but sometimes in the middle of her work she could get temperamental. 

“Thanks, Lucina. I do appreciate it. I trust you enjoyed your midnight excursion.” She smirked, taking a bite out of the burger. 

“It was definitely something. A nice change of pace.” Lucina decided against telling her mother about running into Severa and Cordelia. She didn’t want to cause more problems between her parents. 

“I’m glad to hear it. It’s good to get out.” 

The tension in the room was thick. Lucina had never had a more unpleasant conversation with her mother. She was stepping on eggshells, hoping not to cause a feud. 

Chrom didn’t say anything to his soon-to-be ex-wife. He walked out of the room and decided he’d catch some sleep. On his way to the guest room, he heard faint sobbing. Robin must have told Morgan. 

He knocked tentatively on the door. “Morgan, what’s wrong?” 

Morgan didn’t immediately respond, but Chrom heard some shuffling and Morgan had opened his door. 

“I got up because I had a nightmare and I went to Mom, and I didn’t see you so I asked her where you were and she said you went out with Lucina. I was sad because I wanted to go too, but she said it was Lucy’s idea and she didn’t want to wake me. And then…” The tears got heavier and Chrom saw snot dribble out of his son’s nose. “Mom said she wanted to talk to me about something important so she asked what I would do if Dad didn’t live with us anymore and I started crying and it’s not fair, she said you’re gonna leave, I don’t want you to leave, it’s not fair, I want my dad and my mom, I don’t want to be all alone.” Morgan ran to his father and almost knocked the wind out of him. His sobbing was uncontrollable. 

“I don’t want to leave either, Morgan. I’m trying to work it out with your mother, but she seems determined.” He wondered what exactly Robin had told the boy. It sounded like she made him the bad guy. 

“This isn’t fair!” Morgan seemed to cry harder and harder. 

Chrom ran his head through his small son’s hair. “I know, son. I know. But sometimes life does this. It makes us stronger in the end.” 

Morgan didn’t respond, but continued to cry. Chrom led him to his room and stayed with the boy until he fell asleep. 

It was odd. Lucina was the one they expected to take it badly, but it was their sensitive son who seemed to take it hardest. Maybe it was the age. 

Chrom stayed a while, watching his son sleep. He tossed and turned a lot, whimpering, and when he did Chrom would rub Morgan’s back and the boy would calm down. It destroyed Chrom to see his son like this. Why couldn’t they work it out? They had been to couples therapy. Sometimes it worked. But it seemed Robin was resistant to it. Had she really fallen out of love with him, enough to destroy their children’s lives? 

He needed to speak with her. They needed to talk this out. 

He stayed with Morgan, because his son’s comfort was his priority. 

While Chrom was comforting the youngest son, Robin continued to work, typing rapidly on her laptop, finishing up one of her online classes. Lucina, not very tired and too distressed to sleep, stayed with her mother. She was eating the leftover fries that Robin couldn’t finish. She thought carefully over her next words. 

“Father tells me you’re getting a divorce.” For one so young, Lucina spoke very formally. 

Robin sighed, done with the class, and shut her laptop. “Yes, it’s true.” 

“May I ask why? As your daughter, I feel like I have the right to know.” 

“You’re absolutely right. You’re mature enough to handle the details and this affects you too.” She took a sip of her drink. “I did think long and hard over this. I didn’t want to upset you and Morgan, but I felt like the constant tension between me and your father would be far more detrimental.” 

“I think working together as a team and getting through the rough patch would be the better option, as it shows us that you can get through any obstacle you set your mind to.” Lucina said coldly. 

Robin took in that statement. “You’re…not wrong. We had tried to fix things. But I feel like your father is holding me back and I don’t want either you or Morgan to get the impression that it’s okay for your spouse to hold you back.” She tapped her fingers on the table, thinking of what to say next. “Your father isn’t very supportive of my career choices.” 

“You never attended his meetings with the city council. You know Father wants to be more active in the local government.” 

Robin was surprised at how mature Lucina was being. Her daughter picked her arguments carefully, and didn’t let her emotions get the better of her. She could be a pessimist at times, but the girl had drive. There was one thing Robin always aimed to do: speak to her kids like people. She hated how patronizing some people were to their children. Chrom, though he tended to spoil the kids more, did feel the same and always took his children’s woes seriously. 

That was one thing she loved about him. She wondered if maybe this was a mistake. 

“I suppose if perhaps I was more supportive, he would in turn support me.” She leaned back in her chair, thinking of the past. Had she always been this vindictive? 

“Marriage is a partnership, Mother. That much I do know. And you and Father had always acted as a team.” She sighed, thinking on the days when everything was fine and her parents worked in tandem. “It wasn’t until you found new interests that things started falling apart.” 

“Lucina, just because we’re adults doesn’t mean we need to settle. We still grow and learn and change. Your father and I wanted to take on new challenges. Unfortunately, those challenges don’t coincide.” 

“Then maybe you should give them up. Is it truly worth it when this affects so many more people than just you two?” 

“Lucina, as mature as you are, I don’t think you quite understand an adult perspective quite yet. This is my life too.” 

“You’re a mother though. I think you’re acting like the child in this scenario.” Lucina had started to break. Tears were gathering in her blue eyes. “This isn’t just your life. This is my life, Morgan’s, Father’s. Aunt Lissa and her family will be affected. Your coworkers at the school will be affected. What will happen to the house? Will we have to move to a new city? Will I be separated from my brother?” Her shoulders were shaking, but she remained strong. “Mother, you’re abandoning us.” 

Robin didn’t say anything. She sighed, not looking Lucina in the eye. She gathered her things, threw away any trash left from the McDonald’s run, and finally looked at Lucina. “I think you need to go to bed, honey. I don’t want you to get more upset than you already are.” 

Lucina glared, anger burning in her eyes. “Fine.” She turned abruptly and went to her room. 

Robin stood in the same place for quite some time, thinking of what Lucina said. Her daughter was wise beyond her years, and she wondered if maybe she should continue to work it out. 

_Maybe we just need space._ It wasn’t the worst idea in the world, and the therapist once suggested it. But Robin had felt they had enough space as it was. Maybe she was wrong. 

She walked up the stairs to the master bedroom. On the way, she noticed Morgan’s door was ajar. She wondered if maybe her son had run off while she was arguing with his sister. 

She cracked the door a little more, allowing the hall light to shine into the room. Lying next to her small son was her husband, head resting on the headboard, completely asleep. His hand was on Morgan’s back. Morgan must have had night terrors again. She couldn’t blame him. He was very distraught at the news. 

She went to shut the door, but Chrom’s voice interrupted. “Morgan is heartbroken.” 

“I know.” It was all Robin could say. 

“We seriously need to discuss this. I don’t want our children to think giving up on a marriage is the only way to handle problems.” 

Robin had already exhausted this topic with Lucina. “Shh, don’t wake him.” She paused, thinking of her next statement. “Come to bed. We can…talk there.” 

Chrom was surprised, but he felt like it was a good sign. “Alright.” He released his son and headed out of his room. 

They entered their bedroom, and Robin had pulled back the covers. Chrom had taken off his shirt. He hadn’t changed out of his sleeping pants for the McDonald’s trip. Even Lucina had went in her pajamas, though hers were a little more subtle. 

They got into bed together. He made sure not to touch her. 

“I suppose you know I told Morgan.” He didn’t respond. “He didn’t take to it well at all.” 

“I wouldn’t imagine he would. I don’t think any child would be…happy.” He yawned. “I don’t even understand why it’s happening.” 

“I’m not sure I do anymore either.” 

“What is your reason for doing this?” He genuinely wanted to know. 

“I just think our life paths are heading towards different destinations and I don’t think we’re compatible anymore. We don’t support either of our interests. You’ve started to become clingier and I’m trying to put distance between us.” She grumbled. “I don’t want to upset the kids, but I feel like this tension will just affect them in the worst of ways.” 

“If we work together as a team and find a solution, I think that would serve as a positive lesson for them to learn.” 

She chuckled. He was surprised. “Lucina said the same thing, actually.” 

He returned the chuckle. “She’s a bright kid.” 

“Yes. She is.” They stayed silent for a few moments. 

“I…could give you space.” 

She turned to him. “What do you mean?” 

“What if… I moved out for a while? Stayed with my sister. Do my own thing. Let you do yours. We come together later, celebrate our accomplishments.” He shrugged. “I think it’s a good idea at least.” 

“It could work.” 

“You know, I do support you and all you do. I just feel like sometimes it’s a little much.” 

“I feel like your aspirations to be some big politician are a little lofty, but maybe I shouldn’t be so hard about it.” 

He sighed. “I think just separating for a while is a good idea. Get the negativity out. Spend time with friends. Come together later, see where we stand.” 

“I could do that.” 

“Good.” He looked at his wife. In the moonlight her hair seemed to radiate. She was so fair and beautiful. He wanted to kiss her but felt he’d be out of line. 

“Could I…” 

She interrupted him. “It’s fine.” 

He kissed her gently on the lips, not lingering for too long. It was pleasant enough, and he felt like it was a good sign. “You know I love you,” he whispered. 

“I know.” She didn’t say anything else. 

“Good night, Robin.” He turned over and went to sleep. 

She stayed up sitting for a while, thinking about all that had happened. She decided, ultimately, she’d have to take it a day at a time. Finally, when dawn approached, she too turned in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really enjoying writing this. The hardest part of this chapter was naming it honestly. Please let me know what you think!


	3. The Parting of the Ways

The next morning, Lucina was the first to get up. It was very silent in the house, and she decided she’d treat her family to a Sunday morning breakfast. After all this drama, she felt it was only right to try and have one happy moment. 

She got together ingredients, and worked on making pancakes, bacon, eggs, and toast. She found the orange juice concentrate in the freezer and made a pitcher’s worth of the beverage. By the time everything was done, Morgan had entered the kitchen. 

“Not fair. I would have helped. I love cooking.” 

“Morgan, all you can do is pour a bowl of cereal and even then you have trouble doing that.” 

Morgan groaned. “You’re such a bully, Lucy.” He sat at the table. “Do you know about Mom and Dad?” 

She sighed, plating all the food. “Yes. I discussed it with Mother last night. I may have made a break through.” 

Morgan seemed to cheer up. “Really?!” 

She shrugged. “I can’t guarantee anything, but maybe I made a difference.” Morgan seemed delighted to hear that, and he nibbled on some bacon Lucina had handed him. 

As she was setting the table, her parents had walked in. “My, oh my, Lucina. You did all this?” Robin was pleasantly surprised. 

“Yes.” She smiled. “I just feel like…we should have at least one more family breakfast before…things happen.” Her eyes were so sad. 

Robin felt a little guilty at that. “Well, it’s certainly appreciated.” The family then all sat together and ate peacefully. Morgan, trying to forget what happened last night, chattered on about a new book he was reading. Everyone listened intently, knowing this was the boy’s way of dealing with stress. 

Breakfast was done, and Lucina went to clean the dishes immediately. Morgan, who hated being left out of anything, helped her dry while she washed. Chrom thought it was sweet that they were helping each other. 

Robin had wandered off. Chrom knew not to ask where she went. He decided he’d call Lissa and see what she would say about the situation. 

He went outside, not wanting to be overheard. She answered with a cheery hello and he went straight into it. 

“Lissa, I have a favor to ask of you.” 

She’d do anything for her older brother, and her husband would as well. Frederick had known the siblings his entire life and would gladly die for them if need be. He was there for them when there elder sister, Emmeryn, had passed away. 

“Well, first, let me tell you some bad news.” 

_“Oh, gods. What happened?”_

“Robin and I… have decided to separate.” 

_“WHAT?!”_ Lissa yelled. Someone in the background asked if she was alright. It sounded like her son, Owain. 

“Yes. We’re having some issues and we’ve decided to put distance between us for now.” Lissa urged him to continue. 

“Well, I don’t want to be a bother…” 

_“Of course you can stay with us. You’re my brother, and Frederick will happily agree. And Owain adores you as well.”_

“Thank you, Lissa. I’ll let you know when I’m on my way.” 

_“Of course. We’ll be ready for you at any given moment.”_

They said their goodbyes and Chrom entered the house again. 

Lucina and Morgan were done with the dishes and had opted to play outside. It had been some time since Chrom saw Lucina on the swing set in their back yard, but she seemed very happy to be with her brother. 

He decided, while everyone was distracted, to go ahead and pack his things. 

Robin was in their room, fast asleep. He supposed the stress made her incredibly tired. He didn’t disturb her and he pulled out an old suitcase and proceeded to pack clothes, toiletries, and whatever else he felt he needed. 

He knew he’d have to tell the kids, even though that was painful. He knew Morgan would take it hardest, if last night was any indication. 

He went outside, where he found Lucina and Morgan playing tag. Lucina spotted her father and called for a timeout. 

“Father, you look concerned.” 

He sighed, not wanting to say this. “I am actually. Kids, this isn’t easy to say, but…” He ran a hand through his hair, trying to find a way to be gentle about it. “I’m going to stay with Aunt Lissa for a while.” 

“What?! Why?!” Naturally, it was Morgan who was concerned. He was hoping this wouldn’t happen. He was hoping last night was a nightmare. 

“Well, you know your mother and I are having our issues. We feel it’s best to keep distance, instead of going straight to the divorce. We know this is hard on you both, so we want to try and not cause further damage.” 

Lucina was glad to hear this. Maybe she had helped save her parents’ marriage after all. Morgan, still not happy his dad was leaving, was at least relieved that maybe the divorce wouldn’t happen. 

The children both nodded, but before Chrom could leave to take his belongings and go, Lucina piped up with, “I’m coming with you, Father.” 

“What? Lucina, you don’t have to.” 

“No.” She shook her head. “You need me.” 

He didn’t want to argue about it, and at least it was during the summer. It had been a while since she had seen her cousin, so this would be okay he figured. 

“I don’t want to upset your mother.” 

Lucina shrugged. “She’ll be okay. She probably knows this would happen.” 

Chrom nodded, not too happy about this, but it was nice to know his daughter had his back. She was always Daddy’s Little Girl. 

He turned to Morgan. “How about you, my strapping young lad? Do you want to visit your Aunt Lissa, or would you rather stay with Mother?” 

Morgan thought about it. He’d miss his sister and father, but he didn’t want to leave his mother all alone. “I’m staying with Mom.” 

Well, he was always Mama’s Little Boy. 

“That’s fine, Morgan. Your mother will be pleased.” 

The family entered the house. Morgan got himself some lemonade to cool down, and Lucina went to pack her things. She didn’t know how long she would be staying but she decided to pack for at least a month’s worth of time. She was an efficient packer, and only needed one suitcase. 

Chrom went to tell his wife the news. Robin was up, talking on the phone. 

“I’ll be fine, Flavia. It’s tough, but we’ll manage.” There was a pause as Robin listened to what Flavia had to say. Robin finally bade her adopted sister farewell and turned to Chrom. “Flavia had some sort of instinct that something happened to me, and I had to explain…” 

“She’s always been so good to you. I’m glad she’ll be here for you through all this.” 

“Me too.” She noticed his suitcase. “Are you leaving today?” 

“Yes. I’m almost ready. But speaking of which…” He noticed Robin got a little tense. “I know this won’t please you, but Lucina is coming with me.” 

“Was it her idea?” He nodded. “Well, if that’s what she wants, then it’s fine. What about Morgan?” 

“He’s staying with you.” She smiled at that, as if gloating. He rolled his eyes in a good natured way. 

“You spoil him.” 

“He is my precious baby. I went through hell during that pregnancy, and it was a miracle he survived. And it’s flattering he wants to be just like me.” Chrom gave her a look. “And I know what you’re thinking. I love Lucina too, obviously. She’s my daughter, and I’m proud of the young woman she’s becoming.” 

“She is a great kid. They both are. We’re lucky.” 

“Yes. I suppose we got one thing right.” She looked a little nostalgic. “Take care, Chrom. Take care of our daughter.” 

“You have my word.” He gathered his things and left the room. 

Lucina was ready to go, waiting by her father’s sedan. “Are we all set, Father?” 

“Yep. Let’s head on over.” He unlocked the vehicle and they put their suitcases in the trunk. 

“Let’s say good bye to your brother before we go.” She agreed and they found Morgan still in the kitchen, on what they knew was his fourth glass of lemonade. 

“Careful, Morgan. You don’t want to give yourself a kidney stone.” Morgan laughed, his childlike view not concerned with such things. He finished his glass. He knew what was coming. 

“You’re leaving already?” He looked so downhearted. 

“Yes, son. We’ll miss you.” Chrom pulled him into a hug. Morgan didn’t want to let go. 

He hugged his sister, and whispered, “I love you, Lucy.” 

“I love you too, Morgan. Be good. We’ll be back soon. Don’t you worry.” 

The boy sniffled, but he held back his tears. “Be safe.” 

They smiled warmly at the small boy, and went on their way. 

Chrom and Lucina got into the car. Lucina put on some music, and they sang along to it. Lissa lived on the other side of the city, so it would be quite a long drive. However, they were fortunate that she was so close at all. 

Frederick, her husband, often travelled for his job, and the family always worried relocation was in their future. But he made sure that wasn’t the case, and always made sure to bring them back something from his travels. Lissa was a nurse, and while she worked long hours, she always made time for her son, Owain. Owain was on the soccer team, captain actually, and he also was part of the drama club, of which he was president. He was a dramatic kid, but likable. 

It was exciting to be able to see them again. The last time they saw them was back during New Year’s. 

As Lucina was enjoying the drive, she received a text from Severa. _Can I come over?_

Lucina thought this was odd. Severa had never asked to come over before. The girl was quite the loner and didn’t take to anyone. Seeing this request perplexed Lucina. 

_I won’t be home unfortunately. I’m staying with my aunt for the summer._

She waited for a reply, seeing the familiar gray thought bubble that indicated Severa was typing. 

_It would only be for a night or two. I reeeeeeaaallllly want to hang out with you._

Now this was beyond odd. 

_Well, this is certainly unexpected, but let me ask my aunt when I get there. I’ll be there in probably 20 minutes._

Severa sent back a simple _k_ and that was the end of the conversation. 

“Father, Severa just texted me.” 

“Oh, Cordelia’s daughter? What did she say?” 

“She wants to come over once we’re at Aunt Lissa’s. She says she wants to hang out and spend a night or two over there.” 

“You sound confused, Lucina.” 

“Severa doesn’t hang out with people. She’s always kept to herself. I’m just confused as to why she’d want to spend time with me.” She made a face. “We’re not exactly best friends, even if we are teammates.” 

Chrom ruminated on this. “When you put it that way, it is certainly odd, but maybe she’s growing up. It’s not the worst thing in the world.” 

Lucina hummed in response. “Would Aunt Lissa mind?” 

“I don’t think so. She’s always been very welcoming to everyone.” 

“I’ll ask.” She created a new message to send to her aunt. 

She waited for a response and got one fairly quickly. _Of course it’s fine! Our house is your house. Just make sure your friend doesn’t make a mess haha_

Lissa was so accommodating sometimes. “She says it’s okay.” 

“Well that’s great.” 

Lucina gave Severa the affirmation, and Severa immediately responded. _What’s the address?_

Lucina sent it but told Severa she still wasn’t there yet, but that she’d text her the moment she was. 

There was no response this time, and within fifteen minutes, they had arrived.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A part of me is breaking my own heart at having to write this story. I don't even actively ship Robin and Chrom (they're my Brotp if anything) but even so... Well, hopefully that means I'm doing my job!  
> I try to update every Thursday, so here's to seeing y'all next week!


	4. Wayward Daughter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the late update. My internet has been shoddy so it's been a fight to upload this. Thank you for your patience.

Owain and Lissa immediately came outside, as if they were waiting. “It’s so good to see you both!” Lissa hugged Lucina and Chrom fiercely. Owain did the same. 

“Owain, show Lucina to her room, okay? I need to talk to my brother.” Owain nodded, more like saluted, and led Lucina to her room. It was on the upper floor, with a huge bay window. There was a trellis below with ivy all along the side of the house. The room was painted a calming baby blue, and the furniture was all white. It was very nice, and Lucina felt she was well accommodated. 

“Thanks, Owain. I’ll unpack my stuff.” 

“Naturally, dear cousin. Should you need assistance, just give the word. I will come to your aid.” She rolled her eyes at his attempt to be Shakespearean and he left. She told Severa she was here, and Severa simply said she was on her way. 

Lucina went downstairs to tell her aunt so she wouldn’t wonder why a random brunette showed up on her doorstep. Lissa said it was fine, and Lucina went back upstairs to finish unpacking. 

It was only about ten minutes since she told Severa when Lucina heard a very loud, “LuCIna! Where ARE you?” She always had a bad attitude, but Lucina sometimes found it endearing. 

She opened her door and called out, “Up here!” She saw the girl hop up the stairs. She was surprised to see Severa dressed the way she was. She was wearing high-waist salmon shorts, with a tiny crop top that was a muted brown with flowers of the same shade as the shorts, with a faint blue to balance out the warm tones. Her hair was in its usual twin tails, and she had on ankle high brown boots with chocolate brown thigh high socks. 

“I like your outfit. I didn’t know you dressed that way.” At school, Severa was fond of jeans and feminine cut T-shirts. Then again, Lucina never saw her during the summer aside from the lacrosse practice that started two weeks before school started, and at that she was always in uniform. 

“Well, it’s hot as hell outside, and during the summer I like to show my more feminine side.” She flicked her hair over her shoulder. “Sometimes I get rude stares but I always tell them to back off or something equally as intimidating.” 

“Heh, you never were one to let yourself be taken advantage of.” Seeing her friend dressed like that made her self-conscious of the modest knee length shorts and simple blue T-shirt she was wearing. It also didn’t help that Severa was an early bloomer, so she filled out her clothes nicely. Lucina was still very flat-chested. 

But she didn’t say anything, and finished the last of her unpacking. 

Severa made herself at home and flopped onto Lucina’s bed. “I saw your dad here too. He said hi. But where’s your mom? And don’t you have a brother?” 

“Yes, I do.” Lucina responded. “They’re staying home.” 

“Does this have something to do with you knowing something’s up with your parents? You mentioned it last night.” 

“Yes… My parents are separated right now. They’re trying to avoid a divorce.” 

“That’s really crummy. They should consider themselves lucky they still have each other. My dad is dead.” 

Lucina’s face paled. She felt…embarrassed that she was going through something all because her parents had a small feud. Severa was right; they were lucky. 

“Of course, I agree with you.” She flopped next to Severa. “It’s been very taxing.” 

“Have you always spoken so formally?” Severa asked. “I feel like sometimes I’m speaking to royalty, but we all know I’m the real princess.” 

Lucina chuckled at that. “I watched a lot of fantasy movies growing up. I guess I picked up on their speaking patterns.” 

“Well, I guess it’s cool. It makes you unique.” 

They lay in silence for quite some time. Lucina had a feeling Severa was going through something too. 

“What made you decide to come over?” 

Severa gasped, feigning offense. “Can’t a girl spend time with her friend? Gawds, Lucina, how can you be so rude?” 

Lucina decided to be patient with this one. “I’m not trying to be rude. You’ve never shown much interest in hanging out with people. I’m just curious as to what changed your mind.” 

Severa analyzed Lucina, and saw the girl was genuinely concerned. She figured it couldn’t hurt to tell her a little bit of what happened. 

“I’m mad at my mom and I wanted to get away.” 

Lucina thought that was a little strange. “Does she know you wanted out?” 

“No. I just left.” 

“Wait… Your mother doesn’t know you’re here?” Lucina was shocked. 

“Bingo. I don’t care if she’s concerned. She’s being so… Weird. She’s got this look on her face like a lovesick puppy and I think it came about after she met your dad.” 

Lucina raised an eyebrow. “So why would you come here? Won’t your mother call around, asking about you?” 

“I don’t really care at this point. I’m hoping to convince your dad to stop pursuing my mom.” 

“I doubt he’s doing that. He’s trying to save his marriage.” 

“Well, I don’t think my mom is under that impression.” Severa glared at the ceiling. “I hate her. I canNOT believe she’d do this. My dad isn’t even dead a month and she’s already talking to another man. Like how DARE she. My dad adored her. He would have done anything for her, which was huge because he had a lot of social anxiety. I don’t even know how he made it through the military.” She grunted. “He was so strong. I can’t believe he was so careless as to die.” Lucina saw small tears form in Severa’s eyes. 

Lucina stayed silent as she watched her friend battle the crying bout that was sure to happen. But Severa held fast and forced them away. Lucina then decided to speak. 

“I truly am sorry about that. Your father sounded like a wonderful man.” 

“Yeah. He even came to every lacrosse game. My mother never did.” She rolled her eyes. “She claims she supports what I do, but she’s always so busy. WHY can’t she do ONE thing for me?!” Lucina never realized Severa held back so much. Maybe this was why the girl was always so surly. 

“I actually know the feeling. My father tries to come to my games, though his work sometimes gets in the way and for a while he was attending city council meetings. But he usually managed to make it to the last few minutes and would take me out for ice cream after. My mother is busy getting her degree in accounting and is a math teacher at the high school. She also teaches at the community college on the weekends. She’s never attended, but she always sends a good luck text. The sentiment is appreciated, but it’s not the same.” 

Severa glanced at Lucina in surprise. “Wow. I didn’t realize we had so much in common.” 

Chuckling, Lucina said, “Maybe that’s why you’re here. You knew it instinctually. Maybe.” 

Severa shrugged. “I guess. This is nice.” But her demeanor changed. “Don’t get any funny ideas though! Don’t tell anyone!” 

“I would never.” 

“Good.” 

They lay in silence once more. Something started to bug Lucina again. 

“Severa?” 

“What?” 

“Did you run away?” 

She didn’t answer. 

“I thought so.” 

Severa changed the subject abruptly. “You wanna try on my clothes?” 

Lucina stared at the girl in utter shock. “Why?” 

“Well, no offense, but you kinda dress really… Well, it’s kinda boring.” Severa quirked her mouth to the side. “Like, you’re actually pretty? And I think you should flaunt that?” 

Lucina looked down at her clothes. “Well, I do want to change my wardrobe a little…” 

“Great!” Severa bounced up and went to her bag. It was stuffed with clothes, toiletries, makeup, and shoes. How it all fit evaded Lucina. She pulled out tons of clothes. “I won’t lie; I wear a lot of crop tops and shorts, but I have a few more modest pieces.” 

“Um... Okay.” Lucina found a cute red and white polka dot skirt. “I like this.” 

“Oooh, nice choice. If I like it on you, I’ll give it to you.” 

Lucina took off her shorts and pulled the skirt on. She and Severa were roughly the same size, so the skirt fit well. It was an A-line skirt, so it cinched perfectly around her waist and flared out, adding more to her shape than what was actually there. 

“Ooh, I like that. Okay, it’s yours.” Lucina blushed and kept it on. 

“What would you suggest as a top?” 

Severa looked at Lucina up and down. “Well, I think white is a good choice, so it’ll accent the white spots. Obviously, it should be feminine so no T-shirts.” She dug through her tops. “I forgot I had this. It even has the tag still.” She threw it at Lucina. “Try it.” 

Lucina looked at the shirt before her. It was very thin, almost transparent, and very lacey. It was beautifully embroidered and detailed and she thought it would be a perfect match. She took her top off and pulled the new top on. Severa suggested tucking it into the skirt. Lucina did so, and it added so much to the look. 

“Wow, that’s really awesome. You can have that too.” 

Lucina was surprised at the girl’s generosity, and was excited she finally had some cute clothes. “I’ve always been such a tomboy. It would be nice to change my image a little.” 

“Right?! And especially since we’re going into junior high. If you don’t fit the picture, you’re going to be the butt of everyone’s jokes, and honestly? I don’t want that happening to you. You’re too nice to people.” 

“That’s kind of you to say, Severa.” 

“Hmph, don’t expect much of that.” 

They continued going through Severa’s clothes. Lucina stayed away from crop tops and short skirts, but she did receive a pretty white dress with small yellow daisies. 

“Well, that should last you a while. I’m sure you’ll go shopping before school starts.” 

“Yes, we usually do.” Lucina blushed. “To be honest, some of my clothes have gotten to be tight. I haven’t gained any weight, but I think my muscle mass has improved and it’s affecting my clothing.” 

“Oh gawds, Lucina. Don’t bulk up. Only Kjelle is allowed to do that.” Their friend, Kjelle, was the daughter of one of Chrom’s childhood friends, Sully. Sully was one of the first female football coaches in history and ran a tough agenda. She didn’t let anyone push her around. As for her daughter, Kjelle inherited the same traits. The girl played on the football team, was given a VIP award at the end of the school year, and she was constantly practicing, training, and working out. Kjelle had more muscle than most of her male teammates. The girl could knock a full grown man flat. 

“True. I’d like to stay feminine. But I admire Kjelle’s diligence.” 

“Yeah, it’s pretty cool I guess. But sometimes I feel like she’s gonna keel over and die.” 

“I doubt that.” 

“Well, you never know.” She looked Lucina up and down. “I really like that dress on you. But you can’t wear that bra with it. I can see it through your dress.” 

Lucina looked down. The straps were a little wider than the dress and certainly stood out, and the blue cups were perfectly visible. “What should I do?” 

“I might have a solution.” Severa dug through her undergarments. “Ok. I have this nude bandeau. It doesn’t have any sort of pattern on it. It’s smooth fabric. It’s a one size fits all kind of thing, so it should be fine.” She handed it to Lucina. “It’s basically a strapless bra, but more comfortable.” 

“Um, okay.” She turned and pulled her dress down, snapping her bra off. She slipped the bandeau over her head and fixed it over her chest. It actually fit really well. 

She pulled the straps of the dress back on and turned around. “Oh my gawds it’s perfect. It even has a little padding so it helps you fill the dress out.” 

Lucina blushed. “I… I wish my chest would fill out…” 

Severa looked at Lucina quizzically. “Don’t. Once you get giant boobs, people look at you differently. You’re no longer a child. You’re no longer a young girl. Suddenly you’re a woman and everyone wants a piece of you.” Severa stuck out her tongue in disgust. “On my way here, some gross dude started whistling at me and I told him to bug off. He kept asking my age and I asked his before I’d give any info away, and he was EIGHTEEN. What a gross barbarian. I found a rock and threw it at him and it hit him right in his ugly nose. He didn’t like that, but he left me alone after.” 

“You’re lucky he didn’t assault you.” 

“Psh, as if.” Severa pulled out a knife out of her shirt. It was a switchblade. “I’ve got good connections. No one is gonna mess with me.” 

“Aren’t…those illegal?” Lucina asked. She reached out to hold it and Severa let her. The blade’s hilt and cover were a beautiful flower pattern with elegant leaves and vines twisting around a woman with a painted white face, red lips, and a pale mauve robe. It was very distinctive looking, and looked like it was from Chon’sin. She handed it back to Severa. 

“Yeah. I’ve got connections.” Severa placed it back in her shirt. “I even know how to use it properly to inflict optimal damage. No one will mess with me.” 

Lucina was genuinely impressed. Severa was not a stupid girl. She was aware of the world around her and shoved society’s expectations of her back in its face. “I admire that spirit.” 

“Well, it’s whatever.” She headed towards the door. “Let’s show this to your dad. I’m sure he’d like to see his little girl all grown up.” 

Lucina buried her face in her hands. “He’ll just become worried, I think.” 

“Well, he should suck it up. You’re growing up. He can just deal with it.” 

The two girls headed downstairs, ready to show the adults how grownup they’d become.


	5. Beautiful Girl, You're a Lovely Creature

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm bringing this chapter up a little earlier than normal. I may be absent from my laptop tomorrow so I decided I'd post tonight. Enjoy!
> 
> If I DO manage to come back to my laptop tomorrow, I may post one more chapter just as a special treat to my readers! Thanks for all the kudos, comments, and support!

Lissa was making dinner, and Owain and Chrom were watching some sport on TV. 

“Hey Mister Chrom, check out how beautiful I’ve made Lucina.” Lucina stepped out of Severa’s shadow, and Chrom and Owain’s jaws dropped. Neither could believe how grown up the girl had become. 

“Lucina, you’re beautiful.” Chrom couldn’t take his eyes off her. The dress suited her perfectly. 

Owain started improvising a sonnet, but Severa told him to shut up. He looked disgruntled, but he stopped. 

“Yeah, I’m just good like that,” Severa said in reference to how Lucina looked. “She’s lucky to know me.” 

“She certainly is.” Chrom smiled warmly at the two girls. “So is that what you’ve been doing this whole time? Having a girlish makeover?” 

Lucina blushed, but Severa rolled her eyes. “It’s not like that’s the only thing we’re capable of. I just wanted to help her out.” She turned to Lucina and said in mock jest, “Let’s go rob a bank now, Lucina.” 

Lucina’s eyes bulged, horrified at the suggestion, but Owain let out a hearty laugh as did Chrom. Severa shrugged and headed back upstairs. 

“What should we do now?” Lucina asked. 

“Well, I see you have a TV in here.” And that she did. It was a nice model, complete with a DVD player as well. “Do you have any movies?” 

“I don’t have my personal collection, but I do know the TV can be connected to the internet. We could stream something.” 

Severa turned on the TV and did just that. “You have a Netflix?” 

“Yes, let me log in…” Lucina typed in the credentials and the world of legal online streaming was at their fingertips. 

They were halfway through The Last Unicorn when Lissa called them down for dinner. They paused it, and ran downstairs. Severa wouldn’t admit it, but she was starving. She hadn’t eaten since the McDonald’s incident. 

Lissa had made a summertime stew that wasn’t too rich or heavy so it was perfect to eat in the hot weather. As they ate, the family made small talk, but finally the one subject Severa didn’t want breached had been approached. 

“So Severa, how’s your mother?” Chrom asked. She rolled her eyes. 

“She’s Little Miss Perfect as always.” She scowled, and continued her meal. 

Lissa gave Chrom a look that showed concern for the girl. Frederick thought she was being rude. “I don’t think that’s the way to address one’s mother, or the brother of your hostess.” 

Severa didn’t say anything. She mumbled something, and while everyone wanted to let it go, Frederick wouldn’t. 

“I think you should let your words be heard if you’re going to say them out loud.” 

Severa bristled. “Sir, I really don’t want to talk about my mother right now. That’s all I said.” She glared. She made to get up, but Lucina held her down. 

Being the more tactful girl, Lucina turned to her uncle-in-law. “Uncle Frederick, Severa is…a little shy about her personal life. I think it would be best if we steered clear of that subject.” She turned to Severa, to ask if that was appropriate. Severa sighed, but nodded. She didn’t like to be labelled as shy, because that’s definitely not how she’d put it, but it was better than them getting concerned about her being a troubled young woman. 

“Then my apologies, Miss Severa. I did not know.” He then turned to his wife and asked her some domestic thing and the meal went accordingly. No one talked to Severa, seeing that any topic would probably set her off, or she’d avoid it entirely. But at least these particular adults were understanding and didn’t harp on her for being rude. If they were her mother, they would keep bugging her until she snapped. But they clearly sensed that she wasn’t a girl to be trifled with. 

After dinner, Severa and Lucina headed upstairs. Owain asked if they wanted to watch a movie with him in the upstairs entertainment room. Severa said, “Why not?” with a lot of sarcasm, but she and Lucina followed him. 

They all decided on The Princess Bride because it had something each of them liked: action for Owain, story for Lucina, and romance for Severa. Lucina said they could always finish The Last Unicorn later. 

“I didn’t think you were the type to like love stories, Severa. I always thought you’d be into slasher thrillers,” Owain joked. 

“That is a revolting thought,” she deadpanned. 

He laughed at her revulsion, and they popped the DVD in. 

But as the three pre-teens were watching a timeless classic, Lissa had pulled Chrom into the kitchen, not only to help with cleanup, but to talk to him about his daughter’s friend. Frederick was there too, since it was his idea. 

“Has Lucina’s friend always been so touchy?” Lissa asked as she rinsed off dishes. Frederick was loading them in the dishwasher, and Chrom was throwing away any food that couldn’t be stored. 

“According to Lucina, she had always been… Abrasive. This is actually the first time she’s asked Lucina to hang out.” 

Lissa was flabbergasted. “Does she not have friends?” 

Chrom shrugged. “I don’t know if it’s so much as that as it’s her just being a loner. She’s on the lacrosse team with Lucina too, so she obviously is social.” 

Lissa pondered what he said. “Do you know what’s going on in her life? She doesn’t seem fond of her mother… And I don’t buy the shyness theory.” 

Chrom sighed. “She isn’t. I actually recently met her mother and we’ve been talking…” 

Frederick perked up. “Is this why you and Robin are having problems?” 

Chrom blanched. “Not at all! I met Cordelia after the trouble. Lucy and I ran into her and Severa at McDonald’s last night.” He finished up his task and then leaned against the counter. “Her husband just died.” 

There was a stillness in the air. Lissa had dropped the dish she was rinsing, and Frederick used the counter to support himself. Both were in shock. 

But Frederick finally spoke up. “Ah. That explains it.” 

“Yeah… Severa isn’t too happy about it so it seems. Her mother texted me today asking if I knew where Severa was since she hasn’t answered her phone. My guess,” and here Chrom pointed at the ceiling knowing that Severa was in the upstairs room, “is that little Severa here is a runaway.” 

Lissa gasped. “And did you tell her mother?!” 

“I told her that she was with Lucy and me, that she was okay, and that I would take her home tomorrow if that was what Cordelia wanted. She told me to let her have her fun, that it was okay for her to get out of the house. She’s not mad, but she knows Severa needs space.” 

Lissa raised her eyebrows in surprise. “That’s…reasonable. I’d still be worried sick, but I suppose you can’t make a situation like this better if you force the one who ran away back to the place they ran away from.” 

“It’s a tricky situation, but Severa will come around. There is a lot in her heart and it seems most of her frustration is towards her mother.” Frederick received the last of the dishes and placed them in the washer. “If need be, I suppose Severa can stay here as well. If she so badly needs a safe harbor.” 

“I only know she’s staying the two nights. Maybe she’s planning on staying with several friends until she’s ready.” 

“That’s so dangerous though… A girl as pretty as her, walking to houses by herself.” Lissa was outside finishing up watering the plants when Severa had showed up. There was no car, and the girl looked like she had walked, or ran, quite the distance. “I don’t want her to get hurt or worse.” 

“Don’t worry. If she can stay here, we won’t need to worry about that. And if she does want to leave, I’ll drive her to the next person’s house.” 

“But Chrom, you don’t know her other friends. She’s not your daughter. She could have some really bad influences in her life.” 

He sighed. “I know, but I don’t think she’s the type of girl who would stay with just anyone. She’s a survivor. You can see it.” 

Lissa dried her hands and Frederick made to get out of the kitchen and into the living room. “I hope you’re right.”


	6. Poolside Antics and Sneaking Suspicions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Managed to sneak this chapter up! My little treat to all of you!

The next morning, Lucina and Severa awoke to Owain shouting excitedly about something. Severa grumbled and buried her face further into her pillow, but Lucina, ever the concerned girl, walked out of the room to check on her eclectic cousin. 

Apparently, his parents suggested going to the neighborhood pool to welcome Lucina and Severa properly, and he was ready to go within the first ten seconds of the announcement. 

He had already put on his swimsuit and told Lucina the good news. Fortunately, she thought to bring her own swimsuit and ran up the stairs to change. Severa was still grumbling about the loud noise at so early in the morning. 

“Severa, it’s ten o’clock.” 

“Yeah, well, a girl needs her beauty sleep.” Despite the statement, she had sat up. She left her hair down when she slept, and her deep brown hair hung past her waist, clinging to her shoulders, back, and chest. It seemed so silky. 

“Well, do you want to go swimming with me and Owain?” Lucina asked politely. 

“Ugh, I guess.” Severa got out of the bed and went to her bag of many clothes. She threw everything around until she found her swimsuit. 

Lucina wore a blue one piece that a swimmer would wear, but Severa was all about the glam and femininity of a bikini. This particular one was gold with red trim. It made Severa seem a lot older than what she actually was. She even had her hair up in a swimmer’s cap. 

Lucina was still embarrassed she was so flat chested, but she ignored the jealousy she felt and led her friend downstairs. Lissa handed them towels. She eyed Severa when she wasn’t looking, but chose not to say anything. 

The three pre-teens, ready with a tote bag of all pool needs, happily left the house and headed towards the pool. 

Lissa turned to Chrom. “Severa seems so much older than what she is.” 

He was embarrassed to discuss the young girl. “I’m sure while her friends think she’s lucky, I’m sure she feels some embarrassment over looking so much older. I think it’s unfair some children…blossom sooner than others.” 

“It doesn’t help she’s wearing a string bikini.” Lissa made a face. 

Chrom assuaged his sister’s discomfort. “If she chooses to wear one, that’s her choice. It’s not her fault society has already sexualized her. She’s in charge of her body. No one else.” 

“No, I agree. She looks great too. I’m just scared for her. Not all men are as progressive and open as you.” 

“You’re certainly right.” He thought about her statement. “I’ll change into my own swimsuit and head over there. You can’t always trust the life guard.” 

Lissa sighed. “The pool doesn’t have one.” 

Chrom was astonished. “What the hell is the HOA thinking?” 

She shrugged. “All you can do is hope you taught your child well when it comes to swimming.” 

Chrom was more determined than ever to chaperone. “I’m not about to take that risk. Not while I’m still breathing.” 

Lissa chuckled and Chrom hurried once he was changed. Lissa was glad Lucina, Owain, and even Severa had such a caring man in their lives. 

The kids were already there at the pool when Chrom showed up. Severa was sunning herself while Lucina and Owain raced. Severa was talking to another girl, one that looked like she could kill a man. 

It was then that Chrom heard a familiar voice. 

“Chrom! What brings you to this side of town?” It was his childhood friend Sully. She was here with her daughter Kjelle, the girl speaking to Severa, and her husband Stahl. 

He didn’t feel like getting into the divorce story today. “Lucina and I are visiting my sister.” 

Sully nodded, but looked around the pool. “Robin and Morgan aren’t with you?” 

He shook his head, coming up with a quick white lie. “She’s not feeling well but insisted we go. Morgan stayed home to take care of her.” 

“Heh, sweet kid.” She motioned for him to sit with her and her husband. “How’s teaching?” 

“It’s fine. I’m relieved for the summer. It was a tough year. They changed the curriculum for core classes and it’s been hard on the students and teachers alike.” He lay back on the poolside chair. 

The adults continued their small talk while Kjelle and Severa caught up. “So it’s been awhile since we’ve seen each other.” 

“Summer break just started, Kjelle. It’s been like a week.” Severa pulled her sunglasses down, giving Kjelle a suspicious look. “Why would you say something like that?” 

“No reason. I’m so used to seeing my friends every day that not seeing them is just…weird.” Kjelle shrugged nonchalantly but Severa could tell something was on the girl’s mind. She wanted to know, but needed a way to find out. 

Kjelle had given her the perfect opportunity. 

“Since you’re in the neighborhood right now, once you’re done staying at Lucina’s, do you want to come over to my house?” Kjelle asked, a little apprehensively. Severa was definitely suspicious now. 

“Yeah, I’m only staying another night. I can head over once I’m done tomorrow.” 

Kjelle was a little shocked that Severa agreed so readily. “Your mom is okay with that?” 

“I’m not on speaking terms with her right now. I left the house for the summer.” 

Kjelle gave Severa a questioning look. “Who are you staying with?” 

Severa rolled her eyes, putting her sunglasses back on and laying her head back. “Friends obviously.” 

“No, I mean like an adult.” 

“My friends’ parents.” 

“So…” Kjelle was concerned. “You ran away?” 

“I guess you could say that. It’s not permanent. I just need to get out.” 

Kjelle nodded and noticed Lucina and Owain were setting up the volleyball net that the pool staff was too lazy to do. “Hey, wanna play volleyball against Owain and Lucina?” 

Severa picked up her head and looked in their direction. “Ugh, but that would require exertion.” 

Kjelle snorted. “You play lacrosse. I know you have it in you.” 

“Ugh, fine.” Kjelle was always so competitive. 

The girls jumped into the pool and waded over to their friends. Lucina agreed to team up with Owain and Kjelle partnered with Severa. They found the ball and began their game. 

Despite their differing personalities, Lucina and Owain made a good team. They communicated well, and balanced each other out. Kjelle and Severa were both hard headed and stubborn, and because both of them focused so much on winning and not playing, they didn’t do well in their initial matches. The adults noticed the kids were really playing ferociously, and decided that they should join in to prevent a fight. 

That was when Lucina, Owain, and Severa noticed Chrom had indeed followed. The two cousins didn’t mind, but Severa was a little annoyed. It was bad enough her mother wouldn’t stop talking about him when they got home after meeting at McDonald’s, but now he seemed so concerned about her, as if he was trying to be her father. 

He would never be her father, and she wished he’d stop butting in. 

Stahl decided he’d referee, and Sully teamed up with her daughter and her friend, and Chrom went to his own daughter and nephew. Stahl indicated to start, and the game began. 

Now with Chrom, Lucina and Owain had played even better. But with Sully, the other team became a wall. Lucina couldn’t score no matter what dramatic name Owain gave each of her moves. 

The game had gotten very intense, and by the end of it, Sully had managed to bring Severa and Kjelle’s score up, and the resulting game was a draw. By then, it was late afternoon, and Sully and Stahl decided it was time to head home. 

Kjelle left with her family, calling out to Severa she’d text her. Severa waved back halfheartedly and followed Lucina and Owain home. Chrom helped them gather their things and they headed towards the house. 

“So, did you all have fun today?” Chrom asked. Lucina and Owain nodded happily, but Severa scoffed and rolled her eyes. She could deny it all she wanted, but Chrom could tell she enjoyed herself today. 

Once they made it into the house, Severa immediately told Lucina she had dibs on the shower first. Lucina graciously acquiesced. 

The girls had gone up to the room and Severa gathered clothes and a towel and went into the adjoining bathroom. Lucina watched a movie while Severa finished her shower. 

Severa walked out, in summery pajamas and a towel wrapped around her head. She told Lucina she could go now. 

Lucina did so and wondered about today’s events. She noticed how Kjelle gave her friend special treatment, almost favoring the girl. It was very odd because Kjelle wasn’t one to show a soft side. They were also unlikely friends. Severa and Kjelle could both be so abrasive that a friendship seemed unlikely. But maybe Kjelle had some sort of divine experience and had changed. Lucina could only hypothesize. 

She exited the bathroom and approached Severa with her concerns. 

“Don’t you think Kjelle was acting odd today?” She asked. 

“Oh gawds you noticed too. Ugh.” Severa rolled her eyes. “She was being sooooo weird today. She kept talking to me, like all concerned like anything I would say would hurt her feelings.” Severa gave Lucina a very serious look. “Kjelle doesn’t do ‘feelings.’ She’s always been tough. What in the world happened for her to act all…weird?” 

Lucina shrugged. “I really don’t know. It was just something that stayed with me after today. Owain noticed too. I wonder if something happened.” 

Severa lay her head back, having pulled out a book while Lucina was showering and was intent on reading it. “I’m finding out tomorrow. She invited me over and I said yes.” 

Lucina shook her head. “Oh, Severa. Always the one to get to the bottom of things.” 

Severa scoffed. “Well, someone has to!” She rolled her eyes. “It’s whatever. I’m going to read this book.” 

Lucina eyed it. “Isn’t that a romance novel?” 

“It’s smut actually, but you can find them in the romance section.” 

Lucina was aghast. “Severa! We’re too young…” 

“Too young too shmoung. I don’t care. I like romance novels, no matter how dirty they are. I’m getting to the good part too.” 

Lucina didn’t want to hear it and said she was going to finish her movie and asked if it would disturb Severa. Severa said no, and put headphones on with her music blaring through her phone while she read. 

When the movie ended, Lucina decided it would be best to sleep. She turned to Severa, who had finished her book and was drying her hair. It was so smooth and straight, unlike Lucina’s own wavy blue hair. 

“How do you get your hair so smooth?” 

Severa peered at her through narrow eyes. “I condition it?” 

“Really? But I don’t think you’ve ever had a bad hair day as long as I’ve known you.” 

Severa rolled her eyes. “I guess I got it from my dad.” She continued patting her hair down, wringing out any excess moisture. 

Lucina shrugged and readied her bed. “Are you ready to sleep too?” 

Severa sighed dramatically. “If that’s what would please Princess Lucina, then I suppose I am.” She finished her drying and threw the towel into the hamper, flinging her hair behind her shoulder. It undulated softly along her back. 

With that gesture alone, Lucina could see just how similar Severa was to her mother. She would never tell Severa that, because the girl would probably have Lucina’s head, but the resemblance was there.


	7. The Right Path

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weekly update! It's a little short, but it's still pretty sweet. Please enjoy Robin and Morgan's mommy-son day.

Morgan snapped awake after a horrid dream. In it, his sister and father had turned into zombies, his mother was the overlord of the world, and it was up to him to save the world. His breaths came to him shaking and spastic, and he felt himself sink into a cold sweat. He was too scared to move still, or otherwise he would have run to his mother. He was too paralyzed from fear to even call out for her. 

He noticed the sun was coming through his curtains, and just that little bit of light had made him feel so much more secure. He felt movement come back to his limbs and he finally jumped out of bed and immediately ran to his mother. 

She was still asleep. She didn’t know it, but Morgan never fell asleep at bedtime. He usually stayed up, hiding under his bed and reading a book. Sometimes he’d draw, sometimes he’d write a little story or something. Regardless, before going to sleep, he was doing something. Because he was still awake, he could usually hear the sounds of the house. He never really heard anything interesting, and it wasn’t like he was trying to hear for anything. For him, it was just background noise. 

Mostly, he just heard his mother working. Last night, though, he heard her crying. He wanted to go to her, but he felt like she’d get upset to know she kept him awake with her crying. His mother wasn’t the type to fault her own kids; she would fault herself. 

And he knew she did, and she didn’t have to say it. She felt at fault for driving her husband and their father away, for driving her daughter and his sister away. Granted, it was her idea to divorce, but Morgan didn’t think like that. In his childish mind, he knew his mother was hurting, and people can’t help it when they’re hurting. It wasn’t her fault that the marriage had started to break, at least to Morgan it wasn’t. He was still too young to really understand it all, and mostly he wanted his mother to smile again. To really smile, not the halfhearted smirk she gave when she was trying her best to show other people she was fine. He was her son: he knew when she smiled. 

She was breathing gently in her sleep. Her curtains were shut tightly, which told Morgan she wasn’t happy at all. Robin always kept the curtains open, even at night. She didn’t stir. She was stock still. To Morgan, it looked like she was dead. 

He crawled into bed with her, whispering, “Mom?” softly. She turned to him, voice muffled by sleep. 

“Morgan?” She yawned. “Why are you up so early?” 

He looked at the clock next to the bed. It was nine in the morning. “Mom, it’s nine.” 

“Oh?” She turned to look at the clock. “How strange. I never sleep in like this.” She made to get up, but he held her down. 

“No, Mom. Stay in bed. You need it.” 

“Morgan, someone has to do the housework. Cook breakfast? Finish my homework?” 

He shook his head. “You’re on break today! I’ll do it.” 

She was about to argue, but he leapt out of bed, intent on doing his mom’s work. He set to doing any laundry needed to be done, he made his bed, tidied up the bathrooms, and got to cooking breakfast. He couldn’t really reach the stove, so he made cereal instead. It didn’t help that when he did actually help cook, he almost always destroyed something. 

He brought his mom cereal with a banana and some orange juice on a tray. “Here, Mom.” 

She laughed. “I knew you weren’t actually going to cook.” She winked when he blushed. “Thank you, Morgan. This is very sweet of you.” 

He beamed, hopping next to his mother with his own cereal. “I love you, Mom.” 

She patted his head gently. “I love you, too.” 

They ate quietly. Robin contemplated on everything that was happening. Morgan was worried if this was how it was going to be forever. It wasn’t awful. He loved his mother dearly, and he was very aware he was a mama’s boy, but that didn’t mean he wouldn’t miss his sister or father. He didn’t want to say anything though, because he wanted his mother to be at ease. There would be time to talk about this later. 

“Morgan, would you want to go to the park today?” His mother asked quietly. 

He nodded very enthusiastically, cereal and milk almost spilling out of his mouth. She nodded once in response, and finished her breakfast. “Alright then, let’s finish up here, get cleaned up and dressed, and then we can go.” 

Morgan was ready the moment she mentioned it, but he ran out of the bed to put his dishes away. He cleaned them, brushed his teeth, and got dressed. Robin was a little more patient. She also cleaned her dishes and went to get ready. Morgan was bouncing around as she brushed her teeth. 

“Mom! We’ve gotta go!” 

She rinsed her mouth and giggled at her son’s antics. “Morgan, the park isn’t going anywhere. It’s not even ten yet, love. Give me a moment.” 

He groaned impatiently, and ran to his room to find something to preoccupy him while his mother got ready. He was coloring a picture he drew when his mother finally called to him that she was ready. He zipped out of his room and they left. 

She saw Chrom had taken the sedan, which left the coupe she had during her college years. It was a simple black car with grey seating. The stereo system was surprisingly good, and the car itself never gave her trouble. It was just too small once she and Chrom were married and had Lucina. They kept it, because owning two cars was a better investment than just the one, and it was the better choice because Robin drove it when she needed to take tests for her online classes at the college. 

She moved her seat forward so Morgan could crawl into the back, and then she seated herself and started the engine. “Ready, kiddo?” 

“Yep!” He was buckled securely. 

“To the park. And maybe afterwards we can get some ice cream?” She saw how his face lit up at that. 

“Oh please?!” 

She smiled, content that her son was so easily pleased. “Of course, son. I wouldn’t have offered otherwise.” 

He giggled and she backed out of the garage carefully. Once she was safe, she switched on the radio. She forgot the last time she drove this car she had it switched to a classical station. She would have changed it to a pop station for Chrom or Lucina, but Morgan was mollified with the music. Whereas Lucina was the sporty child and had always been very active, Morgan was the artsy child, and from a very young age expressed interest in music. He had been taking piano lessons since he was three, and now played very competently. He was so skilled for his age, and it pleased Robin to no end. She played piano too, but due to family issues, she had to quit. She was glad to give her son the chance that she had lost. 

Morgan was fingering along to the music, practicing the movements, and Robin watched him through the rearview mirror. She loved seeing her son concentrate. Such a serious look was so cute on his young face. 

They finally arrived at the park. It was fairly new, so all the equipment for the children to play on was in excellent condition. It also was rarely crowded because it was so new and not many people knew about it yet. It was perfect for a mommy-son day. 

For a while, Robin ran around and played with Morgan. They slid down the slide, climbed the monkey bars and jungle gym, and spun on the carousel. Robin took a break and rested on a bench as she watched Morgan play. 

It was then that a man approached. 

“Pardon me, but may I sit with you?” He had long, blond hair, brilliant aqua eyes, and he was clearly a man of the cloth. She nodded and he joined her on the bench. 

Robin didn’t say much aside from asking how he was. There was silence before he finally broke it. 

“Milady, how has your life been? Are you at peace, or do you find yourself in times of stress?” 

Robin thought it was peculiar he’d ask, but he seemed harmless enough and she wondered often if she needed to speak to someone about her situation. “Actually, Father, there is something.” 

“Please, speak your mind.” 

So she explained her marital issues, how it hurt the kids, hurt her, and how she wasn’t sure what to do. She explained how she and her husband were temporarily separated and how she wondered if it would even work. The last thing she wanted to do was end up divorcing after all the effort of finding a solution. She wasn’t above it, but she preferred not resorting to it for the kids’ sakes. Perhaps she was having a change of heart in regards to the initial want of a divorce. 

After a pause, trying to formulate his response to best suit this woman’s needs, the man, who revealed his name to be Libra, began his gentle lecture. Robin listened with great interest and desperation. 

“You are not wrong in separating. Despite what we may think we know of relationships, particularly marriage, it is sometimes best to take time apart. It is said absence makes the heart grow fonder, but I find that is a white lie. Absence, at best, allows one to, in a way, forget their loved one, and the love they once felt fades into a dull affection. Upon return, the love may grow again, but it isn’t quite the same as it initially was. What absence and distance do is it allows one to take care of oneself, and to remember what it is like to be alone. In that way, absence would make the heart grow fonder, but only if the initial love was truly deep.” 

“That makes a lot of sense. I just felt like I had no room to be myself anymore. I can feel myself growing and changing, and I don’t know if my husband is willing to grow with me.” 

“It’s likely he is unable to. You are at a point in your life where your children are becoming more independent and so you find you are with your spouse more often. When parents focus so much of their time on their children, they may forget what it’s like to be with their partner alone. In a way, you two are strangers again and must relearn everything you once knew. This can cause a break, and unfortunately most couples aren’t willing to try and fix it. They feel it’s hopeless, and divorce.” 

“That’s exactly it. We’re busy with our careers as well that when we do spend time together, it’s kind of awkward. It makes me want to be alone.” 

“That’s what absence has done. You’re seeing your loved one in a negative light because you may have temporarily forgotten his flaws and now they seem accentuated.” 

She nodded. “So what do I do?” 

He thought about it for a moment. “For now, find yourself. You are in that stage still. Once you are both secure, come together. Stay in contact, because you don’t want to entirely forget each other, and perhaps have a short lunch with them to catch up. You chose a good path to fix things.” He smiled warmly. “And if you ever need help, my church hosts a couple’s therapy. We focus on a spiritual way of looking at marriage, but most find it very comforting even if they aren’t particularly religious. They find we are more honest and give better advice than even therapists, or so say the guests we’ve had.” 

She returned his smile. “I may actually consider that. We went to couple’s therapy a few times, but I found it made things worse sometimes.” 

“You shall always be welcome,” Libra said. “But now, I will leave you to your park visit. Take care, and may the gods watch over you during this difficult time.” Robin thanked him, and he left. 

Morgan returned, looking exhausted. “Can we go get ice cream now?” 

Robin ruffled his hair. “Sure thing, kiddo.” 

They left for the nearest ice cream parlor. Morgan asked about the man, and Robin simply said he was making small talk. No need to upset Morgan about the marital issues. He accepted that answer, and listened to the music playing. 

Robin knew it would be hard, but she was inspired to make it work again. The initial idea of divorce was hasty, but she was glad to have some space. Her schoolwork was almost done, and she felt after that, maybe she wouldn’t feel so bothered again. 

Because despite everything, Chrom was the love of her life and she was glad he was the father of her children. She couldn’t ask for anything better.


	8. Memories Flood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now we have a little more drama...

That morning, Cordelia woke up feeling horrifically depressed. She had dreamed of the last time she had seen Lon’qu before he went off to war. She had made his favorite dish, cabbage stew, and focused on their little family spending as much time together as possible. They trained together (Cordelia was on the fencing team in high school and Lon’qu had learned the art of sword fighting back in Chon’sin) and Lon’qu made sure to teach Severa various fighting techniques because he knew his precious baby girl would steal everyone’s heart without ever trying and would have to fend off would-be suitors. On the last day, before he boarded the bus, he gave her the knife of a friend he had lost years ago. The knife was perfectly acceptable to use in Chon’sin, because of the blade’s ability to be whipped out quickly, so it was popular among the women. In Ylisstol, it was illegal because it was seen as being too dangerous because of this same ability. Lon’qu had managed to sneak it past the border when he emigrated, and knew it would be handy for Severa. She loved it, and knew this was an important gift to receive from her father. 

The day she received the news that Lon’qu would never return had destroyed Cordelia. She was such a hopeless romantic, and having married Lon’qu and having a family with him was her idea of perfection. Severa was always a difficult child to raise, but she used to be so pleasant. Her father’s death changed the girl for the worst. 

Cordelia was quite introspective that morning, and felt she needed to visit her husband’s grave. The body was fortunately returned unmarred, and they had shown her the wound that led to his death. A skilled sniper had hit him perfectly in his heart. Cordelia often wondered what her husband’s final thoughts were. 

But she knew, in her own heart, that he must have thought of her and Severa, because his family was the utmost important thing to him. He cherished them, lavished them with love, and even spoiled them. The wife and the daughter had never been luckier. 

She wanted to walk, as the cemetery wasn’t very far, and the walk would clear her head. She just needed to be in his presence. But she knew it wasn’t the best idea to walk, for what if she needed to go elsewhere? So she slung herself into the SUV and drove. 

It was a nice day. The weather was milder, there was a breeze that cooled her down when she rolled down the window, and the sun was quite lovely. Of course, on a beautiful day like this, she would be at her saddest. 

She arrived and went directly to his grave. She sat before it, looking at the grave marker with his name, birth date and death date, and a short epitaph that described him as a loyal and devoted husband and father. She openly wept and hoped that he was happy in the afterlife. 

She had stayed like that for a long time, telling him about Severa disappearing, how everything seemed so much duller without him around, how she missed him and wanted him at her side. She even told him that she wished she could join him. But Cordelia wasn’t suicidal and would never leave her daughter like that. She just craved her husband. She felt empty. 

But after speaking to her dead husband for nearly an hour, she finally felt better, and decided she’d splurge and cheat on her diet a bit by visiting the local ice cream parlor. She needed the comfort of junk food today. 

She closed the door of her vehicle when she got in, but stayed still for a moment. Naturally she was worried about her daughter, but Severa was always very independent and Cordelia knew the girl could take care of herself. Lon’qu had done an excellent job of teaching his daughter how to defend herself. 

She thought about Chrom then, and was thankful he was kind enough to look out for her daughter. Severa needed a father figure, and even though it was obvious the girl wouldn’t accept a new father, knowing someone who was willing to at least protect her was comforting for Cordelia. 

The drive seemed endless, but she eventually arrived. Cordelia ordered a strawberry cone topped with blueberries, and sat alone at a booth. It was then she noticed her old friend Flavia. 

Flavia was the co-owner of the dojo Lon’qu had joined when he first arrived in Ylisstol. Fighting was one thing Lon’qu had always known. To fall in love with Cordelia was quite the experience, and it took a long time before he was comfortable with even touching her. But Cordelia was patient, and it proved fruitful. 

She greeted Flavia who was in a deep conversation with a woman with white hair and a young boy with blue hair. He looked like Chrom. Cordelia wondered if these people were Chrom’s wife and son. 

“Hello, Flavia,” Cordelia greeted quietly. The blonde, tan woman turned around and her face lit up. 

“Cordelia! It’s been a long time! I think the last time I saw you was the…” Flavia caught herself. “Well, you know.” 

Cordelia shrugged. “It’s fine. I visited him today.” She seemed very downtrodden, Robin observed. “I miss him dearly, but this isn’t really the time to talk about such things.” 

Robin spoke up. “You seem very crestfallen. If you’d like to talk, I wouldn’t mind listening.” She blushed. “I’m going through a rough time too. It’d be nice to talk to someone who may understand.” 

Flavia chuckled. “And what about me? Am I nothing but your adopted sister?” They weren’t actually sisters, but Flavia loved Robin deeply, and was protective of the woman. 

Robin shook her head. “Oh, Flavia, don’t say such things.” 

Cordelia sat down next to Flavia and sighed greatly. “I don’t mind talking about it. I need to let it out.” She smiled sadly. “I don’t have many friends, and the one I do have recently went on a trip to study and live among horses. She wants to be an equine veterinarian.” 

Robin nodded. “Begin your tale.” 

Cordelia looked away, a bit embarrassed. “A month ago I lost my husband to the war, and neither I nor my daughter took to it very well.” 

“I wouldn’t think you two would. That’s such a traumatizing and tragic experience.” 

“It is.” She stayed quiet for a moment. “He was such a good father to my daughter. He was so good to me. I had never met a kinder man. He was so protective, but not in a bad away. He wouldn’t let anyone hurt us.” She looked at Robin, stared into her eyes. “He was so strong. I can’t imagine a sniper could get the better of him, but I suppose that’s how it goes. He was always stronger in hand to hand combat.” She remembered she’d watch him spar at the dojo with the other students. Lon’qu was an honorary sensei there, and Basilio often said he wanted Lon’qu to inherit the place when the time came to do that. Flavia always joked that she couldn’t leave it in the hands of a student, but everyone had always known it was a joke. Lon’qu was the perfect candidate. 

But none of that mattered now. 

“I met him through Flavia and Basilio actually.” Flavia let out a hearty laugh at that. “They were practicing some fighting technique in the tennis court at the college. I was entering the court when Basilio threw this tall, dark haired man at me.” Her cheeks turned red. “Obviously, it wasn’t at me, but Basilio didn’t see me come in. So this man is on top of me, and when he sees me,” and Cordelia started to laugh at how bizarre the moment was, “his face turns the brightest shade of red I had ever seen. He was redder than my hair. And he practically yells in my face and just runs away. I swear to you, he hid behind Basilio, like I was some beast.” Cordelia had tears in her eyes at the hilarious memory. “I was just so offended. How dare this man act like I’m a monster! But Basilio just said he had issues with pretty girls like me and Flavia even said I wasn’t the only one, and I did notice he wouldn’t stand near her.” Her laughing died down a bit. “And after that, I would show up conveniently at their practice sessions, purely coincidental,” and her voice had a drip of sarcasm to it, “and put on this whole show of how I could wait till they’re done to play tennis with my friend. Poor Sumia, my equine vet friend actually, would get so tired of this charade, but she thought it was funny too. Eventually, this man, Lon’qu as I found out he was called, asked if I was interested in sparring sometime. I found the suggestion strange because it was clear I knew no martial arts, and I told him so. He stumbled over his words and wouldn’t look me in the face and that’s when I knew he was trying to ask me out on a date.” She sighed. “And we were together ever since.” 

“He sounded like he was quite the character,” Robin chuckled. “My husband met me in a similar way.” 

“This sounds intriguing. What happened?” 

Flavia couldn’t contain herself. She loved this story. 

“He walked in on me in the shower.” 

Cordelia’s jaw dropped. “How?!” 

“The big doofus came over to my apartment to discuss some political things. I was a political science major,” Flavia added. “He then went to use the restroom, but he had no idea Robin was visiting me on break from school. Before I could stop him, I hear the loudest shriek. And poor Chrom is being pelted with various toiletries.” 

Cordelia stiffened at his name. So this was indeed the wife and son. She couldn’t say she knew him. This could get ugly. 

“Yes, I did. And shortly after that, I visited Basilio because he needed my insight on a student with problems, since I was studying to be a teacher and he wanted to help me with dealing with children. I go to use the bathroom, and guess who was already in there showering.” 

“But how?! Why didn’t Flavia or Basilio warn either of you?” 

Flavia chortled. “There’s nothing I love more than watching two college kids get flustered over nudity. Fills my old heart with glee.” 

Robin sighed. “Because of this, we decided that maybe we should actually get to know each other since we already saw each other naked. And it was bliss after that.” She sighed. “Except now…” She looked at her son. “Well, I think you can see what’s going on.” 

Morgan was coloring in the kids’ menu and wasn’t even aware of the conversation around him, but Cordelia understood why Robin didn’t want to say anything. Talking about divorce in front of a child was not a very kind thing to do. 

“I’m so sorry. I can’t imagine the pain you’re going through.” 

“Nor I you! Even though it’s rough right now, the idea of losing him to the war…” Robin shuddered. “I don’t want that at all.” 

“So you still love him.” 

Robin blushed. “I suppose I do. He’s… He’s very good to me and my children… There are just some kinks… I don’t want it to end, but I’m having a hard time getting past the hurdle.” 

Cordelia knew it wasn’t her place to give love advice, especially when she was talking to the woman married to the man she was growing increasingly fond of. “I hope both of you stay strong. This isn’t an easy time, but I believe the right choice will make itself apparent.” Cordelia looked out the window then, wistful. “Lon’qu’s death showed me how lucky I was in choosing to marry him. While I am miserable without him, knowing he was once by my side… I feel very blessed to have known him.” 

Robin let that statement sink in. “That’s very powerful. Sometimes, I feel the same…” She ruffled Morgan’s hair, which brought the boy back to the real world. “We’ll see what the future holds.” 

“What, Mom?” 

She chuckled. “Just having girl talk, dear.” He shrugged and went back to coloring. 

Cordelia knew then that it was her time to go. “I didn’t mean to intrude, so I will take my leave now.” 

Robin smiled kindly. “It was a pleasure to meet you. If you don’t mind, we should get together again. I think we could help each other.” 

Cordelia felt like she was about to go into a cold sweat, and knew she couldn’t admit to speaking with Chrom. But she didn’t want to deny Robin’s request either, as she felt it would make her suspicious. 

“That would be nice,” she replied, and they exchanged numbers. 

Robin and Flavia bade her a good day, and Cordelia left, feeling incredibly guilty. Here she was, thinking of Chrom nonstop, and starting an acquaintanceship with Robin. She knew she was on a path that couldn’t lead to anything good, and she wondered if she could somehow change course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The drama is just going to add up and up. Thanks for reading!


	9. The Thrill of the Hunt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided I'd upload another chapter early since 1) I'm in an odd mood and when that happens I like to make people happy because that makes me happy (for me, selflessness is a sort of selfishness as it gives me pleasure) and 2) I have enough chapters pre-written (I've got a journal dedicated to this story alone with outlines and character descriptions to boot) that I can afford to upload an extra and keep up with my weekly update. I've never done that before, as most of my stories are written on the fly and to my fancy, which in the end sucks for readers. I may post older ffnet stories on here, as I feel like maybe it'll inspire me to update them more frequently (you can check them out on my profile, which is simply Lace Kyoko), but I don't want to clog up my dashboard with stories that will never happen. I'll more than likely put up the oneshots at least, as I do want to show I write for other fandoms, and that Fire Emblem isn't my only one haha
> 
> Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this! More drama and sweetness for my lovely readers. (I am kinda inspired by soap operas when I write this. They're popular for a reason right?)

The next day, Severa woke up, grumpy as usual but also curious. She was going over to Kjelle’s later that afternoon and she was hoping she’d find out why the girl had treated her so…civilly. Nothing came to Severa’s mind that would make Kjelle do this, and she pondered what the girl said, about not being used to not seeing her friends every day. Severa even wondered if they were friends. She wasn’t exactly popular. Most people at the school called her awful names, but she didn’t let it get to her. She knew herself and was stronger than that. 

Or at least, that’s what she’d always tell herself. Truth be told, she was actually very insecure, and lashing out at others was her way of coping. She knew Lucina saw through her ruse, which was why the kind girl was so patient and understanding. It annoyed Severa that she was so transparent, but at least Lucina never commented on it. 

Severa had woken long after everyone else, and Lucina entered the room, happy as normal. “You’re finally, awake, Sleeping Beauty,” she joked. 

“Ugh, whatever. What time is it even…?” Severa grouched. 

“It’s one o’clock.” 

Severa buried her face in her pillow. “Man, I have to go to Kjelle’s soon then… But I’d rather sleep more.” 

Lucina chuckled. “You slept for over twelve hours. I think you can handle getting out of bed.” 

“Whatever.” Severa got up and went to get dressed. “I am both dreading this and looking forward to it. I don’t care what it takes: I am finding out why she’s acting weird.” 

“I think Kjelle is simply growing up.” 

Severa rolled her eyes. “She has never been so friendly to me though. No one has. I don’t have friends.” 

“You have me,” Lucina said plainly. “Am I not your friend?” 

Severa gave Lucina a serious look, looking the girl over. “I guess we are, if you’ve let me stay for this long.” 

“I have always considered you a friend… Even if I found you very abrasive sometimes.” 

“There you go with those giant words again.” She looked at the clothes in her hands, contemplating what she was about to say. “I guess… We are friends.” 

Lucina knew this was a big deal, because in that moment she saw the real Severa: a girl so insecure the only defense she had was to be mean to others as she was mean to herself. 

“Better get dressed then. You need to see your other friend.” 

Severa stuck out her tongue. “Don’t be cheeky now.” 

Lucina had good timing apparently, because Kjelle had called Severa in that moment. Lucina walked out, not wanting to seem nosy, and knew Severa would tell her the contents of the call anyway. 

She went downstairs to grab an apple to snack on when she saw Owain. He had done the same. 

“Ah, dear cos, you too crave the sweet juices of the apple?” 

She rolled her eyes affectionately at her cousin. “I do, Owain.” 

He nodded and handed her one. “Then may this one be as sweet as a maiden’s kiss, as crisp as the autumn chill, and as succulent as the taste of true love.” 

Sometimes his little speeches got weird like that, but Lucina knew he meant well. She took the apple from him and bit into it. 

“But on the same note as true love, your friend, Severa…” 

She thought it was weird he addressed her as her friend. He went to the same school as they did and saw Severa regularly there. He even saw her when he attended the lacrosse games with his mother and father. But Lucina supposed he only did that as Severa had never been friendly to him. 

“What about her, Owain?” 

He blushed. “Well, I was just wondering…” Owain was never at a loss for words, but here he was, stuttering away. 

Lucina was instantly concerned for her normally colorful cousin. “Owain, what’s gotten hold of you?” 

His blush deepened and he hid his face behind his apple. “Ummm, she doesn’t have a boyfriend does she?” 

Lucina was shocked. Very much shocked. So shocked she dropped her apple. “What?” 

“Ahhh, Lucy, please don’t tell! I’ve liked her ever since you first joined the lacrosse team and I saw your first game.” He picked up her apple. “You still want this?” 

She wiped it off with the bottom of her shirt. “It’s fine. And so is your crush. I won’t tell, but if you like her so much, you should tell her.” 

He sighed dramatically, collapsing on the floor. He seemed comfortable enough now to dramatize everything. “I know I should, as any man should, but she is not only intimidatingly beautiful, but intimidatingly aggressive too!” Well, he certainly wasn’t wrong there. 

“I don’t know what to tell you then, Owain.” 

He stayed on the floor, looking up at the ceiling with forlorn eyes. “It’s okay, Lucy.” 

“Gawds, Owain, must you overreact to everything? Why are you on the floor this time?” Severa marched right in at the perfect moment. 

Owain shot up like a rocket. “The heat of the day, fair maiden! One as slight as you should take care lest you collapse like me!” He also offered her an apple. 

She took it, but not without a condescending glare. “I’m not sure what is wrong with this family and their use of words, but a normal conversation would be nice. Thank the gawds I’m going to Kjelle’s.” She looked to the ceiling as if it could help her. “You’re all a little too weird for me.” 

Lucina smiled good-naturedly. “It’s better for us to be weird than to be mundane though, right?” 

“Ugh, well, you’re not wrong, but you’re still pretty weird, Lucina.” Severa bit into the apple savagely. 

Lucina saw the blush form on poor Owain’s face, and he rushed out, saying he needed to work on his summer reading assignment. Lucina knew better, but Severa, not convinced, wasn’t moved enough to care. 

“Your cousin is beyond odd,” she complained. 

“He’s certainly special.” 

“No kidding.” She checked her phone for the time. “It’s almost two. I suppose Kjelle has waited long enough for my presence.” She finished her apple quickly. “I’ll get my stuff and head over.” 

“Do you need my father or someone to drive you? I’d hate for you to walk by yourself.” 

Severa threw the core away. “She’s only a couple blocks away. I’ll be fine.” 

Lucina shrugged. “Well, if you’re sure.” 

“It’s whatever. I’ve still got my knife.” She left at that, retrieving her bags. She came back down stairs, bade Lucina a farewell, and left. 

Chrom had heard the door slam. “Did Severa leave?” 

“Yeah, she’s going to Kjelle’s.” She noticed her father’s concerned glance. “Kjelle only lives a few blocks from here. Severa will be fine.” 

“It leaves me very uneasy though. Her mother is expecting me to look after her.” 

Lucina had a brilliant idea. “I’ll have her text me when she arrives.” 

“Thank you, Lucina. You are ever so responsible.” 

She smiled warmly at her father when his phone rang. It was Robin. 

He answered. “This is unexpected.” Lucina left him to his conversation with her mother. 

_“I know. I’m just checking up on you.”_

“It’s very much appreciated. How have you been?” 

_“I’m okay. I went to the park with Morgan, met up with Flavia, and I met a woman named Cordelia. She’s also going through a trial.”_

Chrom immediately felt nervous. Should he mention to his wife he knows the woman? 

_“She seems pretty nice, and we’re actually going to have lunch tomorrow. Flavia will watch Morgan at the dojo.”_

Robin continued this conversation as Chrom thought frantically. He was actually going to have dinner with Cordelia this very night. 

_“So my day aside, how are you? Is Lucina holding up?”_

Chrom snapped out of his thoughts and told her how Lucina was fine, she had a friend over (he didn’t want to mention the girl’s name in case Robin was familiar with it which would lead to her finding out about Cordelia) and how he was helping Lissa and Frederick with the garden. 

_“That sounds very quaint. I’ll let you go now. I have some last minute things to take care of.”_

They said their goodbyes and Chrom let out a huge groan. 

He didn’t count it as cheating. Cordelia and he were two people who could relate to life’s little tragedies. He was devoted to Robin. Robin wasn’t even the jealous type. She actually preferred for Chrom to make plenty of new friends. She felt as adults it was important to continuously bond with others. Friendship wasn’t only for children. 

It still made him nervous. They were separated and he was taking the company of another woman. It was suspicious. 

But he didn’t want it to bother him too much. He did like Cordelia and she was a nice conversationalist. They talked frequently about their troubles and concerns, never tiring of the subject. He made sure to never do this while the children were around, but Lissa and Frederick were aware of the frequent phone calls. Frederick felt it was dangerous, and Lissa had her concerns as well. But Chrom claimed they were only friends and he also wanted to help her fix the relationship she had with her daughter. He was good with kids. He knew he could help Cordelia somehow. 

But the more he tried to convince the people around him that they were only friends, the more he also realized that he was lying to himself. He knew Cordelia was doing the same. 

At that moment, Cordelia sent him a text asking around what time would be good for him. She thought six o’clock would be perfect, as rush hour would just be ending. He agreed, saying he would pick her up to take her to the Chinese restaurant off of the highway. She insisted that it wouldn’t be necessary, but he felt it was the right thing to do. Neither one of them really wanted to admit it, but it was slowly turning into a date. Lissa and Frederick knew about it, and though they weren’t going to tell Chrom what to do, as it was his mistake to make, they advised against it. 

“Chrom, you’re getting awfully chummy with Cordelia, and I know you’re forever faithful to Robin, but I’m not sure how she’d react. It’s playing with fire.” 

He had sighed. He knew his sister would be concerned. Marrying Frederick turned his once playful sister into such a worrywart, but she loved her brother dearly. Losing Emmeryn years ago didn’t help. She assumed her elder sister’s role. 

“Robin had always encouraged me to have friends. It’s why I still play one-on-one basketball with Vaike, and why Gaius takes me out on the town.” 

“Yes, but those are guy friends, and while I know men and women are perfectly capable of just friendship, I know both of you are looking for companionship during your trials, and that usually leads to something beyond friendship.” 

He insisted it would be fine, but then Lissa seemed to have a change of heart. 

“Well, it’s your life, and if you’re insisting on spending time with this woman, you might as well go all the way.” He asked her to clarify. 

“There’s no use in denying yourselves. You only live once, it’s foolish to beat around the bush, and you’re both adults. Sleep with her if the moment arises. Might as well play with it while you’re free.” 

He was shocked. “Lissa, that’s the exact opposite of what you just said.” 

She stuck her tongue out at her brother. “That was sarcasm, dear brother. And maybe a little bit of reverse psychology. Builds character. Maybe you’ll realize how much you miss Robin.” 

“But I do miss her.” 

She shrugged at him. “Chrom, just do what you want. That’s what I’m saying. It wouldn’t surprise me if Robin found someone to distract her.” 

He ended the conversation there. The idea of his wife enjoying the company of another man disturbed him. It strengthened his resolve on keeping a strict friendship with Cordelia. He wasn’t courting the woman after all. 

Little did he know, as he was having that conversation with Lissa, Severa had come back because she forgot her toothbrush. She heard about half of the conversation, and while she was livid at what she eavesdropped on, it didn’t surprise her. She suspected it all along, and she was glad to know her suspicions were right. She got her toothbrush and snuck back out before anyone realized she returned. 

But as Chrom ironed his button down shirt, he looked down at the apparel he was currently wearing. Dark jeans, an undershirt, some cologne, dark shoes. He made sure his hair was well kempt, and that his teeth were clean and his breath fresh. He liked making a good first impression, and he told himself it was his way of showing Cordelia that he had other clothes besides the pajamas he was wearing when he first met her. But he saw the nightgown underneath the robe. Cordelia was just as underdressed as he was. 

He finished with his ironing and buttoned up the shirt. He grabbed his keys, knowing Cordelia would (ideally) expect him to be early. That was how…not-dates went. By this time, it was only four o’clock, but he didn’t want to linger any longer. He’d stop somewhere and have a stiff drink to ease his nerves. 

Lucina caught him leaving the house, wearing some of the nicest casual clothes he owned. “Father, where are you going?” 

He felt like the roles were reversed. Shouldn’t he be the one asking his daughter that? 

“I’m going out with a friend. You know I do that sometimes.” 

“But you’re never dressed so nicely.” She gave him a suspicious look. “You’re not meeting a woman are you?” 

He gulped. “Just Severa’s mom. We’re just going to have a small dinner and talk as adults do, honey.” 

She saw how he looked guilty, but she trusted her father. “Okay… Just don’t do anything that Severa would hate you for. She’s still sore about losing her father.” She knew Severa felt like Chrom was trying to intrude on her family business. Lucina would protect her friend as best she could. 

“I won’t,” he laughed lightly. “I’ll see you later. I shouldn’t be home too late.” 

She gave a noncommittal nod and went back upstairs. Owain wanted to watch another movie to numb his feelings for Severa. A nice thriller would do just the trick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love writing Owain. He helps bring out my love for theatre so writing him as if he were Shakespearean is really fun for me. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed it. :)


	10. You'll Be in My Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy, uploading this was a pain. My internet was having issues so here I am at a Starbucks drinking a green tea latte with soy and paying bills and uploading a chapter. Ah, another day in the life.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy. I should be able to make next week's update. My internet issue is currently being resolved so hopefully everything will be A-OK. Now, go forth and read!

Kjelle was enjoying her afternoon with Severa. When the brunette arrived, Kjelle asked if she was interested in doing some sort of workout together. Severa didn’t seem too thrilled, but when she looked through the family’s collection of workout videos and saw a hip hop dancing one, she grew excited. 

Kjelle had never really danced before, but for the next two hours they would finish one workout and begin another. Kjelle found she rather enjoyed the DVDs. Severa was enthralled and it made Kjelle happy. 

Around four o’clock, they decided they’d break and drink some water and maybe have a snack. Kjelle offered Severa a protein bar and the two girls munched in silence. Kjelle found it hard to talk to Severa, but this was why she wanted to invite her over. She wanted to get to know Severa, since the other girl intrigued her so much. 

Kjelle asked the usual questions, but Severa wasn’t very inviting about it. When Kjelle touched a nerve asking how Severa’s family was, reminding Severa of the conversation she snooped on, the other girl snapped and said she needed to shower. Kjelle let her leave, and wondered what she had said wrong. 

Sully didn’t like Severa. She thought the girl had a bad attitude and lacked respect for everyone but herself. She was rude, mean-spirited, and incredibly selfish. Kjelle was stubborn at worst, and could be pushy, but she had always respected her elders and was polite when the situation called for it. It seemed Severa was unrelentingly herself at all times. Sully didn’t want to tolerate it, but her husband wouldn’t let her reprimand the girl. When asked why, he said he’d discuss it with her later. 

Kjelle retreated to her room, tired of her mother berating her friend. She walked in to find Severa digging through her clothes in nothing but a towel. Kjelle was a little embarrassed on walking in on her friend, but Severa didn’t seem to care. 

“We’re both girls, Kjelle. And we undress in front of each other at PE. It’s no big deal. Gawds.” Severa grabbed her clothes and went back to the bathroom to change. 

Kjelle at this point was very flustered. She needed to control it. She never felt like this before. She didn’t have feelings like this. She was always stoic. She was a wall. But something about Severa seemed to chip that wall. It was very odd, but Kjelle knew it for quite some time now. 

Somehow, Kjelle had developed a crush on Severa. She wasn’t sure when, but she noticed it most when the summer started, and she hadn’t seen Severa in over a week. She found she missed the girl, and thought of her often. That was when she knew this wasn’t normal. She never did anything like this. 

Severa came back in what Kjelle saw were pajamas. They were tiny shorts and a V-neck T-shirt. Kjelle felt like some deity was teasing her. She averted her eyes, but before Severa could ask what her deal was, Stahl called out that dinner was ready. Kjelle was relieved, and went downstairs immediately. 

Severa felt incredibly awkward about Kjelle’s behavior and decided since she was going downstairs for dinner, she’d wear normal clothes and not her sleeping clothes. She switched back into the outfit she wore earlier, high-waist, distressed, jean shorts and a white button up shirt that tied at the bottom, and went back downstairs. 

Stahl had made an amazing meal of steak, mashed potatoes, green beans, and for dessert a massive cherry pie. Severa was amazed at this, and even told him so. Sully found it pleasantly surprising that Severa was actually behaving decently, and made a slight comment about it. Severa wanted to fight, but held her tongue. Even she knew better than to argue with an adult, and she knew Sully was no pushover like her mother or Chrom. 

They finished dinner, and Sully asked the girls to clean up. Severa resisted the urge to roll her eyes, and helped Kjelle. They didn’t say anything as Kjelle wasn’t sure what to say, and Severa didn’t mind. This whole visit had become increasingly odd and a little uncomfortable. 

Finally, around seven, Kjelle announced to Severa she was going to bed. When Severa asked why, Kjelle responded that she always did an early morning workout. Severa was appalled. 

“Kjelle, what’s the point of a sleepover if you don’t stay up late and swap, I don’t know, girly stories and gossip? Can’t you relax one night, just for me?” Severa gave a fake pout. 

Kjelle internally wanted to say yes and spend the entire night awake with Severa, but her stubborn side popped up instead. “I’ve never missed a workout. Not even when I was sick.” 

“How have you not died yet? It’s good to relax every now and again.” 

Kjelle thought it over. It wasn’t like her workouts were enforced by her parents. She did all the planning herself. She decided, just this once, she’d give in and let Severa have her fun. 

“I’ll skip just this once.” 

Severa brightened. “Awesome. Now what do you want to do?” 

Kjelle was always more of a doer than a talker. She enjoyed physical things. As it was, she didn’t have a TV in her room so movies were out of the question. There was one TV in the entire house, and that was in the family exercising room. Instead of an entertainment room, the family had workout equipment of all sorts in that one room. That was where the girls did their dance routine. 

She looked in her closet for something to do. She found an old game of Twister. She showed the box to Severa. 

“I’ve got this.” 

Severa eyed it with disdain. “Aren’t we a little old for that?” 

“To be honest, this is like the one thing I have that wouldn’t wake up the entire house.” 

“Don’t you have a computer or something? We can find something to do with that. The internet is great at entertainment.” 

“We’ve got one and it’s in my parents’ bedroom.” 

Severa scoffed. “I guess Twister it is.” 

This wasn’t how Severa thought the night would go, and she still hadn’t found out why Kjelle was acting so weird. Her mother didn’t like her, that much she found out, the father was actually nice and seemed to pity Severa, which she found annoying. She didn’t know it, but he also served in the war but made it back alive. After dinner that night, he had told Sully that Severa’s father had passed away. He knew Severa was Lon’qu’s daughter because the man kept a picture of her and his wife in one of his pockets and showed the picture to anyone willing to see, and tell stories to anyone willing to listen. Stahl thought it was admirable the man loved his family so much. Sully then regretted thinking the girl had bad behavior. 

Playing Twister with Kjelle soon became awkward. They had both changed into sleeping clothes, Severa in the shorts and shirt, Kjelle in a sports bra and bike shorts. Severa thought it was insane that she wore such tight fitting clothes. She knew that wasn’t healthy. But she didn’t say anything about it. What made the game awkward was that both girls had so much skin exposed and it felt odd to feel the other’s skin. Severa’s shorts would also ride up, so she often had to adjust. At one point, Kjelle had ended up in a position where she had to straddle Severa, and that was when Severa faked a cramp and ended the game. This made her entirely too uncomfortable. 

She feigned a yawn. “Well, now I’m tired. Let’s sleep.” 

Kjelle sensed the agitation. It wasn’t like she wanted to straddle Severa. Even she wouldn’t go that far. It was kind of gross. But she couldn’t deny that she enjoyed it either. 

They got into bed together. For a while Severa was turned away from Kjelle, who was simply lying on her back. She couldn’t sleep. The girl of her dreams was in her bed, and being at a tender twelve years old, she wasn’t sure how to feel about that. 

On one hand, she felt it was too soon and that she was too young to have such strong feelings. On the other hand, she knew it was normal to have these sorts of feelings, and maybe she was just experiencing them early. Much like Severa, she didn’t have a lot of friends, so she wasn’t sure what was normal. 

Severa eventually turned over and stared directly at Kjelle. It gave Kjelle a chill down her spine. 

“Something’s up with you,” Severa said bluntly. 

Kjelle blushed in the pale moonlight coming through the window. It wasn’t apparent to Severa. “…is there?” 

“Yeah, duh, I wouldn’t have said so otherwise.” Severa was ready to strangle this girl. Just what in the world was her problem? 

“I don’t know what to say. I’ve had a lot on my mind and I guess it’s just now showing.” 

Severa sighed. “Look, this whole day with you has been awkward because I know you’re hiding something. I know your mother doesn’t like me, I feel like your dad feels sorry for me, which doesn’t make sense because he doesn’t know anything about me, and I feel like there is something on your mind that involves me but you won’t say it.” She glared, the anger bubbling over. “So just _spit it out already!_ ” 

Like a bolt of lightning, Kjelle had pushed herself onto Severa. It wasn’t anything too physical; she was just kissing the everlasting daylight out of Severa. Severa had frozen, and let Kjelle do her thing. She didn’t know what to do. The worst part was, it wasn’t that bad. She found it enjoyable, and she found herself kissing Kjelle back, if only for the novelty of the experience. And while she never meant it in a weird way, she did find Kjelle naturally beautiful, so there was that. 

But finally Severa, having never experienced this before and Kjelle’s hands getting a little too curious for her liking, pushed Kjelle off her. She was horrified at what just occurred. 

“I need to leave.” She hopped out of the bed and collected her things. “I need to leave,” and she chanted that until she found her shoes and phone. “I’m sorry. I can’t handle this right now.” 

Kjelle was crestfallen. “Severa, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have…” 

“It’s… It’s not you...” Severa felt very vulnerable and violated, but it was more than just what Kjelle did. “I don’t blame you… Like, people get crushes. It’s whatever. There’s just too much going on, and I can’t handle anything anymore.” She felt the tears rushing through, and for once in her life, except at her father’s funeral, she let them out. “I just need to go and sort all this stuff out in my head.” 

Kjelle nodded. “I… I understand. I’m sorry for making you uncomfortable… I just… I just couldn’t keep it to myself anymore…” 

Severa chuckled nervously. “At least now I know why you were acting weird.” She took a shuddering breath. “If your parents wonder where I went, just say my mom had an emergency or something and I had to leave. I doubt they’d care much.” She hated feeling like this. She didn’t want to be mad at Kjelle, but the kiss was what broke the dam Severa had worked so hard on building. 

Kjelle didn’t say anything and Severa disappeared into the night. Kjelle wondered where the girl would go. 

Severa didn’t want to immediately return to Lucina’s, even though that was where she needed to go. She needed to calm down or otherwise she’d explode and disturb the whole household and the last thing she wanted was a huge dramatic scene on her head, which was strange because she was the master at causing scenes. 

She walked around the neighborhood by herself. It was very quiet, very peaceful. But then she felt a presence. 

That same guy that catcalled her two days ago was at a street corner, very drunk. She immediately grabbed her knife out of the front pocket of her bag. He saw her and walked towards her. 

“Heyyy, I ‘member you. You were the little bitch that threw the rock at me.” He rubbed his nose at the memory. “Wasn’t nice of you.” He stared pointedly at her chest. 

Despite the gross stare, she didn’t try to hide anything. This was her body, and she wouldn’t be ashamed of it. “I don’t need to be nice to gross dudes like you. You were the one harassing me.” 

He stepped toward her. “Nah, baby, I was just telling you how pretty you were.” 

She took an aggressive stance. Her father’s teachings rushed through her mind. “Thanks, but my mom tells me that all the time. It means nothing coming from you.” 

He slurred something to her that was absolutely vile and before he could make a pass at her, she whipped the blade out and stabbed him in the stomach. He screamed in pain, crouching low to the ground as his legs gave out, and she pulled it out, cringing at the wet, squelching sound it made, and then roundhouse kicked him in the face. She heard the crack of his jaw as her foot slammed into it, and as he was knocked to the ground, she dashed off. She still heard his cries of desperation begging for help in the distance and ran as fast as she could towards Lucina’s place. 

Unfortunately, the door was locked, but Severa knew Lucina’s room had a trellis underneath it. She’d have to climb. 

With her bag still on her shoulder, and the knife safely tucked into the waistband of her shorts, she climbed quickly. She rapped upon the glass, and Lucina jumped awake. When she saw it was Severa, she was shocked and confused, but she let her friend in. 

Before she could even ask why Severa was there, the girl clutched onto Lucina and sobbed into her shoulder. All Lucina could do was rub her back and tell her everything was okay, that she was safe, and that Lucina was always there for her. She wouldn’t pry. She saw the knife in Severa’s shorts and saw the small bloodstain under it. She would come out and say it when she was calmer. 

Severa had finally cast aside the tough girl act and let her real feelings be known. She was a lot softer than people took her for. 

When her sobs became faint whimpers, Lucina helped her up and took her to the bathroom. She assessed the situation. Severa seemed to be unharmed, and when Lucina took the knife out of the shorts, she saw that the blood wasn’t from Severa, as there were no injuries. She told Severa to strip off her clothes and clean the blood off immediately. Who knew whose it was and if it was diseased? Severa scrubbed at her skin, completely naked, telling Lucina to burn everything when she got the chance. The nudity didn’t bother Lucina in this type of situation, and she handed Severa one of her own sleeping shirts and underwear. 

“You can keep them. I didn’t want to dig through your things.” Severa shrugged and toweled off and slipped the clothes on. Somehow, she was comforted that she was in someone else’s clothes and not her own. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” 

“I want to sleep.” 

“That’s fine.” She led Severa to her bed. “Do you want some water or anything?” 

“…please.” 

It upset Lucina to see her friend so distraught, but she was glad Severa trusted her. She got her the water, didn’t say anything else, and Severa immediately went to sleep. Lucina knew her friend would open up about tonight’s events eventually. Until then, the only thing she could do was sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was simultaneously fun to write but difficult to write. It flowed effortlessly, making it fun, but the content I had a hard time coming to grips with, knowing it might upset some readers. (That could just be my anxiety saying that honestly.) I hope you all enjoyed it and continue to read this story.
> 
> Next chapter is Chrom and Cordelia's "not-date." That's gonna be a wild ride.


	11. I've Been Really Trying

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Let's Get It On" by Marvin Gaye is playing in my head and y'all better know why. THE LONG AWAITED CHROM-CORDELIA NOT-DATE IS HERE.

That very same night, Chrom had finally approached Cordelia’s home with great apprehension. It was in a quaint suburban neighborhood, and modestly sized. He walked up to the door and rang the bell. 

Cordelia gave him a moment, not wanting to seem too eager. This was a not-date after all. She came out, said hello, and locked the door. He thought she looked lovely in a breezy blue dress and a white cardigan. She joked that they accidentally matched with the blue in their wardrobe. He laughed at it. He opened his car door for her, and they drove to the restaurant. They made some small talk, like how their day was, and finally approached the restaurant. 

Chrom again opened the door of his car for Cordelia and again for the door of the restaurant. They sat down, got their drinks ordered, and stayed silent for a moment. 

Chrom admitted he left a lot earlier and stopped by a small dive to get a scotch on the rocks. He said he normally didn’t drink, but he needed something to ease his nerves. 

“Why were you nervous? This isn’t a date,” she insisted nervously. 

“I know, but the idea of Robin knowing I’m befriending another woman… She’s not the jealous type, but I know this is the thing a man would do when separated from his wife. But I still love her, and have no intention of cheating, even if I’m technically free.” 

She nodded at his statement. “No, you’re completely right. I feel the same. Lon’qu may be gone, but I can’t see myself with anyone but him.” 

They agreed they were only friends, even though they both knew this not-date wasn’t going to end on a platonic note, and their drinks were delivered, food ordered, and they went back to talking about their lives. 

Cordelia asked how Severa was, and Chrom said she seemed to be okay, and that she went to another friend’s house. He said Lucina made sure the girl got there safely. 

“I’m glad she’s making friends. Severa doesn’t take to anyone unless she can see she can manipulate them. And she sees most people as inferior to her anyways, or at least that’s the way she comes across. She’s more sensitive than she lets on.” She sighed heavily. “She knows I see right through her. I am her mother after all, so I think that’s one of many reasons why she’s so recalcitrant when it comes to our relationship. Lon’qu doted on her, and because he was so naïve to the wiles of a woman, he often fell for her manipulative tactics. She got a lot of things out of him that she certainly didn’t deserve and we couldn’t afford. But Lon’qu would do the same for me, though it was always unprompted. He loved us so much.” 

“I truly am sorry you had to lose him to something so awful. I opposed the war vehemently.” 

She leaned forward on her hand, weary of this talk. “I did too, but Lon’qu found it to be necessary. He knew that sometimes, things have to come to bloodshed.” 

“I know that all too well.” He thought of Emmeryn’s death. “I had a sister who got in the middle of a feud with another country. She was a diplomat and was negotiating a deal with this country. They weren’t taking too kindly to her negotiations, and they held her hostage. Before anyone could pull the trigger on each other, she took her own life. The conflict ended, and eventually, after one small act of violence, negotiations were made and the conflict was over for good.” Cordelia saw how shaken he looked. “Her death destroyed Lissa and me.” 

“Was that the Plegia conflict that happened about seven years ago?” He nodded. She reached her hand out, clasping his gently. “I am so sorry. It seems we have both suffered entirely too much, and it isn’t fair we have lost loved ones to unnecessary violence.” 

“You’re right as always, Miss Cordelia.” 

Their food arrived, and they ate, contemplating the conversation they just had. Robin was always very sympathetic about his sister’s death, but nothing she said ever really comforted him. It was what anyone would say, though he understood situations like that weren’t always so easy to comprehend or handle. Robin was estranged from her family, so she never felt a strong connection except to the family she made with Chrom. 

He was thankful for Cordelia’s friendship. She was so understanding, and a fantastic listener. Robin did get a little preachy sometimes. 

They finished their meal, and he drove her home. It was around eight o’clock by that time, and Cordelia, still requiring a little companionship, invited him in. “I can make you some coffee so you’re more awake when you drive home.” 

He agreed with her reasoning and she led him inside. 

He liked her house. It was handsomely furnished, yet simple. She made him the coffee, and he sat in her living room in one of the cozy chairs. She brought him the drink, but he noticed she seemed pensive. 

“Is everything all right?” He asked. 

“That was Lon’qu’s chair…” She whispered. 

He immediately got up and sat next to her instead. “I apologize. I didn’t know.” 

“Oh, it’s fine. You really didn’t know. It just… It was his, you know?” 

“Absolutely.” 

She let out another heavy sigh, and they talked quietly, saying they were thankful for the other. It had approached nine o’clock, when Cordelia asked if he wanted some wine. Sometimes, she’d hit the sauce when she got a little upset, and she felt Chrom was the same, if his scotch intake was any indication. He let her grab the bottle, and they drank out of the glasses. 

She was feeling much more at ease, as was he, and after looking into each other’s eyes for what seemed like an eternity, temptation won. Chrom and Cordelia sensed it, and they latched on to each other as if this was the last embrace they’d ever have. 

He kissed her with so much fervor, and she returned it with as much passion. He felt heat rushing through his body. Desire poured through hers. Hands were moving southward, she shed her cardigan, and his shirt was halfway unbuttoned. He went for the sweet spot and she cried out. Her hands went up his undershirt and she caressed his torso. Her fingers stimulated him even more and without hesitation they took it to the bedroom where Chrom made love like he hadn’t ever done before. Even Robin didn’t inspire this much intimacy. Perhaps it was the stress in each other’s hearts, the desperation, that made this seem so much better than it possibly was, but to either party, it didn’t matter. It was only a matter of filling a hole that no one else could fill. 

Their bodies pressed into each other’s desperately, limbs were tangled, and hair was slick with sweat. She moaned, whimpered, cried out as he grunted and groaned and tried to hold back how she made him feel. But with a loud moan, he collapsed on top of her. They breathed heavily for quite some time, neither of them strong enough to move. 

He made sure she was satisfied, and noticed he and she had been at it for almost an hour. It was past ten o’clock and he remembered his promise to Lucina that he wouldn’t stay out late. He knew the girl suspected his infidelity. 

“Cordelia, I should go.” He made to get off her, but she brought him back down to her. 

“One more time. Please Chrom. Then you can go, and you never have to see me again if it pleases you.” To further convince him, she wrapped her legs around his waist and moved her hips rhythmically against his groin. 

He honestly wasn’t sure about not seeing her again, but he too felt the need to go at it again. Her body felt too good against his. 

He abided her desire, and let her take control this time. She straddled him and never had he seen a woman move her body the way she did. Seeing her bounce on top of him, long, red hair sticking to her slick body, drove him insane. She sighed and whimpered, teased and touched, and Chrom felt a wave of pleasure he didn’t think he could ever feel. He bent his head back, and as he came for the second time that night, she bent forward and sucked seductively on his neck. She also cried out in pleasure, and collapsed on top of him. In the back of Chrom’s mind, he thought of how lucky Lon’qu was at having such a skilled lover for a wife. How they didn’t have more children was beyond him. 

He was finished, as was she, and he made to get dressed. She kissed his shoulders and neck and ran her hands along his back. It was distracting but he kept his focus. They continued kissing and heavy petting all the way to the front door. 

Still close to her face, breathing heavily, he gasped, “Cordelia, I have to leave now.” 

She kissed him one last time, and let him go. “I’m sorry… I don’t know what came over me.” 

“Don’t worry about it. I enjoyed myself, and I hope you did too.” He moved a strand of damp hair out of her face. She didn’t bother to get dressed; she had her robe on. Chrom wanted to see what was under it one last time. 

She smiled, happy at his comment. “It was magical.” She moved closer. 

He blushed, knowing he shouldn’t be saying this. “I wouldn’t mind if we were to do it again sometime…” 

She was surprised, because he seemed so devoted to Robin. “Are you sure?” 

“Well, until Robin and I reconcile, I don’t see the harm. I doubt she’d question me on what I did without her.” 

“I feel like we’re breaking her trust. I’m having lunch with her tomorrow.” 

He looked sheepish. “She called me today and mentioned it. She wanted to check on Lucina and me.” 

She hid her face in her hands. “What have we gotten ourselves into…?” 

He held her shoulders. “Don’t worry about it. We’re both lonely. This is our way of coping. It’s… not abnormal. We’re just commiserating.” 

She hugged him. “Thank you. You’re so kind.” 

He chuckled into her hair. “You’re the kind one. I’m lucky to know you.” 

She let him go. “Go home. Get some rest. We can talk again soon.” 

“Of course. Have a good night, Cordelia.” 

“And you. Drive safe.” She moved in for a kiss and he obliged. There was a spark, but he knew not to act on it again. He was already late. He wondered if Lucina was pacing the floor of the living room. The thought was amusing. 

Cordelia said good night again, closed the door, and he left. She stayed by the door and watched him drive away. She felt foolish. She was using Chrom to fill the gap Lon’qu left in her heart. She also felt guilty that she wasn’t rational enough to use protection. But the moment was hot and spontaneous, and she had been on birth control for a while. She did wonder if she’d need Plan B, because the last thing she needed was to be pregnant with another man’s baby. 

The drive home was stressful. Chrom was still enthralled by the beautiful Cordelia, and he drove around aimlessly to distract himself. He was in shock at what he was doing, and felt guilty. He knew this would happen, but he was so magnetically attracted to Cordelia. The woman sparked a fire he hadn’t felt in a while. But he knew, because he wasn’t stupid, that a physical relationship wasn’t enough to leave his wife. Just because the sex was great didn’t mean the life they could have would be. He and Robin had a system; he doubted he and Cordelia could establish the same. Not to mention Lucina and Morgan would be horrified, and Severa would probably become the poster child for a girl with daddy issues. He didn’t want any of that to happen. This was strictly a no-strings-attached business. He might have given in to his physical desires, but never would he let it go further than that. They may have been hurt, but they had other things that were more important. 

He finally got home, unlocking the door and found the house in darkness. Everyone was asleep. 

He went upstairs to his room when he heard sobbing. It didn’t sound like Lucina, and as he lingered in the hallway he realized it was Severa. He heard Lucina calming the girl down. 

As much as he wanted to intervene and act as a father, he knew this wouldn’t hold well with Severa. So he went to his room, and decided he’d talk to his mistress’ daughter tomorrow. 

He didn’t want to think of it that way, because he felt it was just wrong, but what else was it? He could only imagine what Severa would do if she found out. That was the ultimate betrayal. 

Would he tell Robin? Would it be the final straw? Would this be the end? He didn’t want it to be. Lissa was right; this made him realize he still loved Robin. He knew this couldn’t happen again. If it meant cutting off Cordelia, he’d have to do that if it meant saving the marriage. Even if this was the best sex he had had in his life. 

He wondered if Robin had done the same, but he doubted it. She was too focused on finishing her degree to deal with any tryst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna need a shower after posting this.  
> PS, I call things "not-dates" because that's literally what I do most of the time. I'll like a guy, but we're only friends, so when we hang out and it's just the two of us, even if it's not a date, I still want it to be a date, and that's why I call them not-dates. It's to convince me otherwise. (But it doesn't work. I'm delusional.)  
> Anyway, I hope y'all enjoyed this, because I had a lot of fun writing it. Here's to another update!


	12. Every Rose Has Its Thorn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm uploading early because I have catering events all week and this is my one chance to post without feeling rushed. I hope you enjoy the lunch date!

Robin awoke feeling refreshed and ready to tackle the day. Flavia would be there in less than an hour, and she would embark on her lunch date with her new acquaintance Cordelia. There was something she liked about the woman, something in her quiet yet strong nature, something in those woeful eyes that told Robin the woman needed someone to support her. Robin felt inspired to be that someone. 

It was strange to her how she was so willing to help Cordelia. She hadn’t felt nearly as inspired to help or support Chrom in recent years. Maybe this budding friendship would be the thing to guide her back into her husband’s arms. She could only hope. 

For once in her life, Robin felt inspired to look her best. She wore a lavender sundress that she hadn’t worn in what felt like years, and it was probably horribly out of fashion, but Robin remembered how she used to love wearing it when she went out with Chrom. She felt especially drawn to it today. 

She dabbed on a small amount of concealer and mascara, and brushed her hair. Instead of the ponytail she had been fond of since becoming a mother, she let it down, and saw that even after years of not being allowed down, it was still healthy and soft, and white as callow lilies. She felt younger. 

She walked out of the bathroom to find Morgan sullenly playing with bits of cereal in the milk. He nearly splashed the entire bowl out in a fit of childish anger before Robin snapped it up out of his hands and dumped it into the sink. 

“You okay, Morgan?” She asked her baby boy, stroking his hair. She knew he had been a lot more sensitive than normal. 

“You look pretty, Mom,” he complimented, avoiding the subject. 

“Thank you, but that isn’t what I asked.” She winked. “What’s up, kiddo?” 

He gave out a sigh that was surprisingly big for his age. “I don’t like that you’re going on a date… I thought you and Dad weren’t divorcing…” 

She sat down next to him, knowing she needed to talk a little about what was happening. “I’m not going on a date. I’m getting lunch with a friend, dear. She’s a woman. I only like your father.” 

“Really?” Childlike hope lit his eyes. 

Robin could afford to appease him. “Yes, of course dear.” 

He was happier the rest of the morning, and was really excited when Flavia arrived. She was going to watch after Morgan and teach him a few moves at the dojo. Basilio was ecstatic to see his godson, and Flavia made sure to mention it. 

“Basilio is so adamant that you visit him more. He really wants to get Morgan involved. He sees potential in the boy.” 

Robin laughed lightly. “I know. I want to see him! There isn’t anything quite like the little back-and-forth you two get to.” Flavia laughed heartily at that. “At any rate, today is a good chance to see if Morgan even likes it. He’s always been so artsy.” Morgan beamed at that. “And I love that he loves the arts.” 

“Well, hopefully we can include the martial arts in that.” Flavia ruffled her godson’s hair. “Okay, kiddo, we’re off.” 

Morgan cheered and followed Flavia to her car, and Robin went to get her purse and texted Cordelia that she was on her way. Cordelia said she had already made it to the little bistro and would grab a table for them. Robin then hurried out, not wanting to be late. 

She arrived and walked into the little Italian bistro, seeing Cordelia near the window. She sat down across from her, greeting her with a gentle hello. 

“It’s nice to see you again, Cordelia. How was your evening?” 

Cordelia did her best to keep a straight face. She chuckled lightly, sipping her water. “It was very relaxing. I had some wine, said a few prayers to my husband. It helped me sleep.” 

Robin thought she looked a little guilty at first but noted it off as someone who was still hurt and shy when it came to talking about such a tragic event. “I’m glad you could relax. My evening was similar. I watched a movie with my son and we started a small art project.” 

Cordelia was glad for the change of subject. “Art project? What is it?” 

“Morgan is really into fantasy stories right now, like _The Lord of the Rings_ and such. And well… The separation has hit him really hard, and he misses his father and sister, so he wants to make this giant mural of us all as knights and kings and queens and whatnot and hang it up in the living room. He’s even using different media, like pastels and paints and markers, to add to the drawing. He’s only ten, but… I’m astounded at his talent.” 

Cordelia was equally astounded. “That’s rather a large project for a little boy.” 

“I know. He does things like this all the time. He is almost never not doing something artistic. If he’s not drawing, he’s playing music or singing, or sometimes I even see him writing little stories. He’s really imaginative.” 

Cordelia liked how Robin was so animated about her son. She seemed so innocent, compared to what Cordelia had done. She wondered how on earth such a joyful and caring mother could want to separate from her husband. 

But as the lunch date went on, Cordelia saw notes of what could have caused the chasm between the husband and wife. Robin talked a lot about goals and the things she wanted to help her children with. She was focused on the future. Chrom was someone lost in the present and got caught up in the moment, if last night was any indication. Robin was too forward of a thinker for someone as pragmatic as Chrom, but she didn’t seem unreasonable. She was still practical, from what Cordelia could tell. 

Cordelia could see, though, how someone like Chrom could frustrate Robin. But that wasn’t her business. She had to get that out of her head. 

“…and poor Morgan had burnt everything, bless his heart, and that’s when we knew he was definitely my son. He is a miniature of me.” Robin laughed. 

“He’s certainly got his father’s hair though,” Cordelia replied before catching herself. 

“Oh? You’ve met Chrom?” Robin asked. It would have been odd if she had… 

“Oh no!” Cordelia backpedaled. “I see how your hair is so white, so I assumed his father must have the blue hair…” 

Robin wasn’t so sure how truthful that answer was. “Well, you’re certainly right. Chrom does have blue hair.” She pulled out her phone and found a picture of her and her family. “You can see which gene is dominant in our kids.” 

Cordelia looked over the picture. “Oh! _That_ Chrom?” She elaborated. “I did actually meet him once. At a McDonald’s, and that’s Lucina I see. I didn’t even realize… What a small world…” 

Robin grew suspicious. She wasn’t jealous. She didn’t care if Chrom had women friends, but Cordelia’s sudden slip up made her wonder about her husband’s fidelity. Why would Cordelia hide this? Why would _Chrom_ hide this? He knew she encouraged him to make friends, and he did have quite a few, as did she. 

Was it worth getting into right now? She had a final coming up, and she had to make sure Morgan’s world wasn’t shattered daily. If she found out if her husband had been cheating, when he was the one that wanted to stay together so badly, she would have felt much more than betrayal. 

The best word was fury. 

“Oh, that was a few nights ago wasn’t it?” Cordelia nodded. “So you also met Lucina.” Again, a nod. “He didn’t say anything about me?” 

“He only said that he had a wife when he answered your phone call. I didn’t really think anything of it.” 

Robin accepted that answer and smiled. “It really is a small world, isn’t it?” 

The two women laughed, and that was when Cordelia had to check her watch. Her sewing circle was meeting in an hour, so she still had time. 

“Have you spoken with him or Lucina recently?” She knew that Lucina was also with Chrom, and that was information Robin herself had revealed. 

“I called him last night and asked about Lucina. They’re both doing well.” She then remembered how she told Chrom, very specifically, she was meeting a woman named Cordelia. Wouldn’t he have said something? 

The one thing on Cordelia’s side was that Robin didn’t know that she and Chrom had exchanged numbers, so she wouldn’t know how they kept constant contact during the difficult time. 

“I think it’s good that at least you’re still in contact with each other. You can most certainly reconcile.” Robin felt like Cordelia was saying this more for herself than for Robin. She dropped it though, because now she needed to see if Chrom’s answers would match Cordelia’s. 

Because there was one thing that Robin was best at in the entire world, and that was strategy. She used it in every aspect of her life. She could be a master manipulator if she wanted to be, but she had a very honest approach to life so manipulation was very low on her list of things she’d do for information. 

But this time, she was going to employ that. She was going to set a delicate trap that Chrom would unknowingly walk into, and reveal just how faithful he had been to Robin. After all, she was right. There _was_ something in Cordelia that would drive Robin back to Chrom. 

She excused herself to the restroom. She and Flavia had a system they used ever since they first met: should one of them find themselves in a bad or awkward situation and needed an out, the one in danger would text or call the other and use the word “banana.” The other would then call with some emergency they made up on the spot and then freedom could be had. Robin texted banana to Flavia as well with instructions to call in exactly five minutes, used the facilities, and then washed her hands. 

During this, Cordelia immediately took out her phone and sent a quick text to Chrom. 

_Robin suspects us. I don’t know how. She knows I met you at McD’s. Be careful. Don’t text me back._

It was just as much to save her own skin as his, but she knew this would have huge repercussions. She knew the children involved would also suffer. 

She saw Chrom read the message and she locked her phone, placing it back in her purse. She sipped on her water again, and heard the bathroom door open. Robin was back. 

As Robin sat down, her phone rang. Just like she planned, it was Flavia’s fake emergency. She took the call, feigned horror, and told Cordelia she had to go, as there was an emergency at the dojo and she needed to get Morgan. 

“Oh my, I hope he’s okay! Stay safe!” She did mean it genuinely. 

“I will. Thank you for today! Let’s do this again sometime!” 

“Of course! I’ll let you know when I’m free.” It was a polite way of saying _“I will never do this to myself again.”_

Robin skedaddled and Cordelia paid her half of the check, as Robin left enough cash to cover her end and some of the tip. 

Cordelia sat for a moment, feeling very panicked. How could she have been so stupid to let this happen to her? No wonder Severa didn’t respect her. 

She thought of her beautiful daughter, and hoped she was okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna have to stop writing chapters ahead. I'm getting lost in my own timeline. I've got 23 chapters written so far, and this is only the twelfth. So I'll give myself a break! (I always write down notes for this story, so my ideas won't stop.) Should probably work on The Hex, but that one is proving to be difficult...  
> I'm open to comments and suggestions as always, and appreciate every one I receive. Thank you for your continued support!


	13. Hurricane Severa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I'm uploading a second one as well because I've got enough content that I can do that, and the sooner I get this thing rolling, the easier it'll be. Also, the cliffhanger at the end was probably enough to make even me go crazy. Is Severa okay?! Cordelia, she is NOT. lol I'm not making sense so enjoy!

Naturally, Severa wasn’t okay. Lucina had woken the next morning early as normal, and left her friend to her sleep. Lissa was making breakfast, Owain was composing another sonnet over his mother’s cooking, and Frederick had to restrain himself from reprimanding his exuberant son.

He noticed his niece walking in.

“Lucina, what’s in the box?”

When she awoke, Lucina gathered the clothes Severa asked her to set on fire and placed them in a shoe box she found in the closet. She was doing her friend the favor. She had looked over, seeing that Severa was tangled in the blankets, evidence that she had tossed and turned all night. The pain in Lucina’s back was further proof of that.

“Severa…had some issues last night. She came back.” Her family seemed alarmed. “I don’t know what happened. She wouldn’t tell me. I let her sleep. However,” and she placed the box before her uncle. “She asked me to burn these clothes. I do not know what happened, but yes, there are blood stains. She’s uninjured, so it seems, but I don’t know what happened last night,” she repeated.

Frederick was excited at the idea of setting a fire. He had some things he had been hoping to burn as well, but his niece’s friend’s plight was the final push to actually do it. He was concerned, as was Lissa.

“Why did she come back?” They said in unison. The chuckled at their like-mindedness.

“As I said, I don’t know. I don’t want to trouble her with anything. Clearly, going to Kjelle’s led to something terrible. I’m just doing as she asked me.”

Frederick took the box and made to go outside. “Lucina, do you wish to accompany me?”

“I would, but there is another matter I need to attend to. It being my father.”

Lissa and Frederick stayed silent. They knew what she was getting after.

“He’s still in bed, Lucy…” Lissa warned. She knew Lucina wouldn’t listen.

“Excellent. At least I know he _did_ come home.” She marched off towards her father’s guest room.

Lissa continued cooking and didn’t notice how quiet Owain got. She still didn’t know of her son’s affection for the troubled brunette sleeping in his cousin’s room.

He fidgeted for a while, and Lissa finally asked him to help set the table. He did so, but he found it wasn’t a good enough distraction for his aching heart.

Frederick set to work on creating the pyre with which he’d burn the objects in question. He pulled out Severa’s clothes, and saw the profuse blood stain on the tiny shorts. He knew that wasn’t just any sort of blood stain. He saw she had been attacked. The speckles of blood on the shirt were small and not easily noticeable, but his keen eyes saw them. She defended herself from an attacker. In his job, he had seen enough violence to know when someone was attacked. He wasn’t sure how she did it, but she drew blood, a lot of blood. He wondered just what on earth he had gotten himself involved in when it came to his brother-in-law, niece, and her friend.

Lucina knocked on her father’s door with vigor. She heard him groan, the bed creak, and the muffled footsteps of someone who was definitely in need of more sleep.

He opened the door and saw the livid face of his daughter.

“Lucina…! I…”

She forced herself into his room and he shut the door. “Father, where did you go last night?”

“I had dinner with Cordelia.” He stood by the door, hoping she would leave soon. He didn’t want to get into this with his twelve year old.

“I thought you said you wouldn’t be late.”

He leaned against the door, still tired, and trying to desperately avoid this conversation. “Adults often find themselves in positions where their previous statements were lies.”

“Do they also find themselves in compromising positions?”

The icy glare Lucina gave him bore too familiar a resemblance. He saw his wife in this girl. When Robin was angry, her eyes narrowed in just a way that at first glance it looked mischievous, but upon closer inspection was actual fury. It was all in the eyebrows, and the certain little crinkles around them.

He couldn’t believe she would say something like that. How did she even know how to make a quip that precise?

“Lucina, I assure you, Cordelia is just a friend. Your mother and I…”

“Father, she may be your friend, but she’s Severa’s mother, and if Severa sees that mark on your neck, she might wonder what exactly you’ve been up to.” Her mother showed in her just then, her eyes not missing a detail. She walked out on that, attaining all the information she needed. She knew her father had the affair.

“Wait, what mark…?” He dashed into the guest bathroom. There, on the left side of his neck, was a fierce bite mark that couldn’t be anything else but a hickey. He couldn’t have been more obvious.

_Did last night really happen?_ But the mark on his neck was proof that it wasn’t a dream, and clearly it wasn’t even a nice dream. He was living a nightmare.

“Well, at least Severa isn’t here.” He forgot about the sobbing he heard last night.

Lucina came into the bathroom. “Severa _is_ here, Father. She had a mishap last night and came back.” She glared at him. He felt ashamed. “Aunt Lissa can probably help you hide the mark so Severa doesn’t see it.”

“Severa doesn’t even know I met her mother last night, Lucy.” He didn’t know about the conversation Severa overheard either.

“No. But she already suspects you. She knows our situation, and she knows you two talk. Seeing that mark will only prove her suspicions right.” Her face softened. “Father, please. Severa has gone through a lot recently. Don’t make this worse.”

Chrom could finally see why maybe Robin had fallen out of love with him. He was an absolute idiot sometimes, and he didn’t deserve the brilliant woman. He could stand to be more like her.

“Get your aunt.” Hopefully she _could_ hide the mark.

Lucina didn’t say anything. She walked off, intent on telling her aunt how stupid her brother was.

Chrom was crouched over the sink, cursing himself into oblivion. Lissa came in with a small box of cosmetics.

“You’re very lucky you have me. Maribelle taught me a few tricks in our youth that to this day are still handy. One of them being,” she pulled out a white stick and some concealer, “the art of covering hickeys.”

“How would she…” But Lissa didn’t let him finish that question as she went to work on covering the hideous mark of infidelity. In a matter of moments, it was gone.

“How does that…”

“A woman is entitled to her secrets,” Lissa said demurely. “At least that’s what Maribelle always said.”

Chrom stared, flabbergasted, but didn’t touch the mark. “This is amazing.”

“What would be even more amazing is if you didn’t put your marriage in jeopardy. You’re walking on eggshells _and_ glass at this point, Chrom. Hopefully you won’t come across a landmine with your name on it.”

He wasn’t sure what she meant by the mixed metaphor, but he knew her intent. He couldn’t keep in contact with Cordelia. Too much was at risk.

He sighed, but Lissa didn’t stick around to gloat. Breakfast was ready and she had to get her pyromaniac husband back inside before he set the house aflame.

As it turned out, Frederick hadn’t started the fire yet. He wanted to include the family in it after breakfast. He had the idea that everyone should burn something to try and cleanse themselves of guilt, bad memories, and negative energy.

“That’s downright pagan of you, Frederick, but it couldn’t hurt.” Lissa said as she turned to glare at Chrom. “Some of us definitely need to abdicate.”

“Do you think Miss Severa would want to join in? We are burning her clothes after all.”

“I don’t want to see them ever again.” The girl in question finally appeared. She was still in the nightshirt, long enough to be a gown, and the girl failed to put on a pair of pants. Lucina figured, in her state of mind, that she simply didn’t care.

“Severa!” Lissa got up to hug the girl. Severa was despondent and just let Lissa hold her tight. The lack of a response disturbed Lissa. It disturbed everyone really. The girl clearly went through utter hell.

Owain wanted to hug her, but felt he would be out of line. Lissa led Severa to the table and went to work at fixing her a plate.

She placed it before the girl, who didn’t say anything. She didn’t move. A glossy film seemed to be over her eyes. Her hair was messy, unlike its normal sleek state. She looked like someone who stopped caring.

“Miss Severa, it may not be our business, but we’re here for you. What happened? We can help.” Frederick feared the worst. Wolves were always attracted to sweet lambs.

“I don’t think there is much of what any of you can do. Too much has happened.”

“Severa, please. We can do our best. You’re not alone.” Lissa reached out and placed her hand on top of the girl’s. Severa didn’t budge.

She stayed silent, staring into space. “My father is dead.” No one said anything. “My mother mourned him for days, yet still has the audacity of getting another man’s number.” Everyone turned to Chrom. Severa didn’t move. “My father taught me everything he knew about defending myself. I got free lessons at the dojo, and I’m a black belt. I don’t tell a lot of people that, because it never comes up, and frankly the element of surprise helps. I never thought I’d have to use those skills. I always thought if I just gave out this aura of unpleasantness that people would stay away. But no. They only care about appearances.” Tears formed at the rims of her lids. “I ran away, because I can’t stand being around my mother, who seemed to just now notice me. Notice I’m not perfect like she is, and insisting she cares but she _just doesn’t get it_. And then, when I think it’s okay to open up to people I think I can call my friends, one of them… One of them…”

“You’re okay, Severa. You’re okay,” Lucina got up and whispered that to Severa as she stroked her hair. It seemed to wake the girl up.

“KJELLE KISSED ME LIKE WHAT THE FUCK.”

Lissa flinched at the raised voice and vulgar word. Owain was in shock at the content of the words. Frederick was relieved it wasn’t something more serious. Chrom felt like he caused everything.

But before anyone could tell Severa it was fine, she continued, gesticulating wildly. “Of all the things to happen to me, that just did it! Like, how dare anyone think it was okay to invite me over and then violate me?! Like, whatever, people get crushes, but you tell them to that person or you don’t say anything. And then when I’m like so totally done with her and decide to leave in the middle of the damn night, some gross weirdo thinks it’s okay to stare at my tits and try to grope me?! Ex _cuse_ you I have rights and I am not a victim no matter what this life is trying to throw at me! Ugh.” She screeched. “I SHOULDN’T HAVE TO STAB YOU TO TELL YOU TO GO AWAY.”

Lucina pulled back from her friend. Was that what happened last night?

“Severa… A man assaulted you?” Lissa asked quietly.

“He _tried_ to assault me.” She pulled her knife out from nowhere. Lucina figured the girl slept with it, though where she kept it she wasn’t sure. She only had on the nightshirt and presumably underwear. “I stabbed him.”

Frederick had seen those knives when he was on a business trip in Chon’sin. “Severa… Where did you get that?”

“It was a gift from my father before he left for the war.”

The room grew eerily silent. Frederick, ever a stickler for the rules, was going to confiscate the knife as it was a highly illegal item in Ylisse. But hearing it was a memento of her father… Well, he could turn a blind eye.

“And how did he get that knife?”

“His best friend gave it to him as she died in his arms.” The no-nonsense look on her face told everyone that she wasn’t lying.

“Where is your father from?”

“He came from Chon’sin. He was part of an underground fighting ring run by a crime syndicate. You know there’s a lot of trafficking and crime over there. The mobs and crime syndicates practically rule the country. And my dad suffered for it. He lost his friend to a rival gang, and this was his keepsake of her. He gave it to me.” She sighed. “Maybe he knew he was gonna die… He was awful fond of this knife and the friend it once belonged to…” She started to cry again. “I didn’t… Gawds my dad must have loved me a lot to teach me all this stuff. I always thought he just wanted a son or wanted to show off, but now that I see how what he taught me saved my life, it just shows he knew what was in store for me… He knew some gross dude would pull something so he taught me all this fighting stuff and how to use this knife…” She started screaming. “I didn’t think he _actually_ taught me how to kill someone. He’s my dad! Dads don’t teach daughters to kill!”

She was convulsing with sobs, and Lucina had to hold her down. No one was sure what to do.

“No, Severa, fathers don’t teach daughters to kill,” Chrom quietly uttered. Severa looked up. He saw the distrust in her eyes, but he continued his statement.

“ _Good_ fathers teach their daughters to kill.” He smiled kindly at her. “Your father was a good man and loved you enough that he knew he couldn’t always be there for you. He lives in you, Severa. He lives in all the skills you know.”

Severa, not one to smile a lot, cracked and gave him a tiny grin. Tears came back, but they were thankful tears. “…thank you…” she whispered. Her eyes didn’t fail to see the strange color on the side of his neck though.

Lucina continued soothing Severa and Severa finally ate a bite of food. Things progressed normally until Lissa had to ask, “Severa, why exactly do you hate your mother?”

It was a question they had all wanted the answer to. And Lissa, being a mother, felt the most entitled to the answer. She didn’t want to make the same mistakes Cordelia might have made, but it was unlikely. Owain adored his family.

“Because she’s perfect.” They weren’t expecting that response.

“Wait… What?”

Severa groaned. “Everything she does is perfect. Whatever she does, she does perfectly. She does charity work, is involved in various organizations around the city, and literally everyone loves her. Honestly, most of her friends in her sewing circle didn’t even realize she had a husband or a child like us until we came by one day for like a family night or whatever. I look nothing like her and my father wouldn’t get near anyone and when they see her approach us they’re like,” and here she made a squawking noise, “ _‘Cordelia, this is your husband and daughter?!’_ and the look of disappointment on their faces was pretty obvious. Like, sorry my dad was kind of a dork in that mysterious kind of way and sorry I’m too much of a loudmouth to ever be the withdrawn, demure lady that is my mother.” She stuffed her mouth with a forkful for pancake and eggs to finish her tale. “I guess they were expecting some stud of a super man and a carbon copy of my mother. Sorry to disappoint. But whatever. My dad _was_ a stud,” she said through a mouth full of food.

“You know,” Lucina cautiously began, not wanting to set Severa off, “you’re ladylike and demure in your own way.”

“What on earth are you talking about, Lucina?”

“You’re fashionable, and a lot more feminine than me. You have your own feminine wiles. You just haven’t grown into them yet.” Lucina winked. “You’re fine the way you are, Severa. You’re not going to be just like your mother. You might have parts of her and your father, but you will always be Severa.”

It was the nicest thing anyone had ever said to Severa that wasn’t her father. “That… That’s really nice, Lucina…” Severa muttered.

“It’s my pleasure,” Lucina said as she also finished off her breakfast. “Let’s finish _The Last Unicorn_ today.”

Severa smiled. “That would be nice.”

“Can I join you?” Owain asked nervously.

Severa rolled her eyes. “Duh.” She was back to her old self.

Owain and Lucina wouldn’t have had it any other way. The three adults were also glad Severa seemed to open up to them. Lissa and Frederick silently vowed to watch after her as long as she was there, and Chrom vowed he’d have a stern talk with Cordelia about where they stood and how she should spend more time trying to understand her own daughter, no matter how resistant she is. Instead of adding to the problem, which he knew he had, he would become part of the solution. Maybe Cordelia would listen to him, and she could repair the damaged goods that was her relationship with her daughter.

Lissa told the kids they could go ahead and watch their movie. The adults would clean up. Chrom helped Lissa with just that, since she was called in to work that day, and Frederick set his fire. Lucina, Severa, and Owain saw it from the upstairs window, and seeing the man throw her old clothes into the flames was cathartic for Severa.

She felt like maybe she could finally have a clean start and leave all the bad stuff behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As weird as this is to say, I feel like now Severa can have some closure. She deserves it. On to other things then...


	14. Knocked Flat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably my favorite chapter I've written so far.

When Robin had returned to the dojo to tell Flavia what happened, she didn’t realize Flavia’s fake emergency wasn’t entirely fake.

She arrived to see a flustered Flavia and balking Basilio standing around a catatonic Morgan.

The other students had moved to the side as their instructors helped the poor boy. Morgan wasn’t moving, but it was clear he was still alive. He had color in his cheeks, he was blinking and breathing, and he wasn’t stiff; he just wouldn’t move.

“Flavia? What happened…?” Robin dashed to her son.

“We’re not sure. He was acting odd ever since I took him over here. He was fine for a while, but suddenly he just collapsed without a sound. He wasn’t hit or anything. He was just watching the other students.”

Basilio helped the boy up, who stirred once his mother arrived. “I checked his blood pressure and pulse and it’s perfect. We tried asking if he was hungry or tired but he wouldn’t respond.”

Morgan came back to reality as if nothing happened.

“Mom! I missed you!” He ran into her arms and buried his face into her stomach.

“Morgan, I was gone for barely an hour…”

All the same, the boy was entirely too happy to see her.

Basilio and Flavia observed the pair carefully. This wasn’t their first rodeo.

They knew separation anxiety when they saw it, and it looked like Morgan was getting it badly.

“Robin, may I speak with you privately for a moment?” asked Flavia.

“Sure.” She turned to Morgan. “Give me a moment, okay?”

The boy eagerly nodded and went to play with the other kids. Basilio saw this as an opportunity to teach the boy a move or two. Flavia pulled Robin to the side and set to ask her questions.

“Chrom and Lucina have been gone how long now?”

“Oh, almost a week at this point.”

“How has Morgan reacted to all of this?”

Robin shrugged. “He obviously wasn’t happy, but he hasn’t shown too much distress…” She thought of his art project she told Cordelia about. “He has been trying this project…” And Robin explained it to Flavia.

“It’s clear it’s affecting him more deeply than we’d like to think.” Flavia commented.

“Yeah… He seems a lot…dreamier lately. He’s constantly in another world it seems like.”

Flavia cocked an eyebrow. “What do you mean?”

“He just seems distracted. He reads and writes and draws and plays his games, but sometimes, when he isn’t doing those things, it takes him a second to come around if I ask him something, like he wasn’t even in the right state of mind to begin with.”

“How much sleep is he getting?”

“He always goes to bed at nine,” Robin answered, “but I know he sometimes stays up a little to draw or read. I know that’s normal for a kid, so I don’t say anything about it.”

Flavia stayed silent, thinking about her godson.

“Robin… Does he stay by your side constantly, or does he pretty much keep to himself?”

Robin pondered it. “During the day, he’s almost always by my side. He doesn’t do anything. He’ll just be in the same room as me, playing on the iPad or reading. He likes to give me breakfast in bed, and he’s been doing it since Chrom left with Lucina.”

Flavia grimaced. “Robin, I think he’s suffering from separation anxiety.”

Robin’s face paled. “I… I thought he would. Morgan has always been…sensitive.”

She remembered the pregnancy. It was complicated. She was always having some sort of infection or ailment and for the longest time the doctors thought he had some issue. One doctor suggested an abortion at some point because he didn’t think the fetus was viable. Robin went for a second opinion.

She was in labor for what seemed like days and even after that, they weren’t even sure if Morgan or his mother were going to make it. But they did, and Morgan was her precious baby.

It didn’t surprise her that this would happen. His pediatrician suspected he might be on the autism spectrum or have ADHD, but he didn’t have strong enough symptoms for either. Morgan was just a very unique little boy.

She sighed. “I don’t know what to do. Should I take him to a doctor?”

“He went into a catatonic state, Robin. And that’s after a few days. Can you imagine what would happen after a month?”

Robin’s stomach felt very heavy. “I’ll have to call someone then.”

Flavia shrugged. “Why don’t you just stay here? Let me and Basilio rough him up a little, while you’re on the sidelines. I want your opinion on whether Morgan should be enrolled.”

Robin smiled at her long time ‘sister.’ “I will. Good luck.”

Flavia went back and told Basilio what happened. They did a few sparring sessions and taught the boys and girls, including Morgan, different techniques on a child’s scale and Robin waved whenever Morgan looked at her. He seemed to constantly be looking for her.

Robin knew he was worried she’d disappear like his father and sister.

_But he knows Lucy won’t be gone forever… And hopefully neither will his father._ Sure, she was the one that demanded the divorce, but she couldn’t see herself going through with it.

_We just need space. I do miss him a little._

Eventually, the session was over. They were there for a little over two hours and Morgan seemed to have enjoyed himself. Robin could see some of the anxiety leaving him. Perhaps she would enroll him.

She got up, ready to take Morgan home and talk to Flavia and Basilio, when she saw her son bump into a little girl. She was half his size, presumably still a toddler, had twin braids and blunt cut bangs and had the most piercing violet eyes Robin had ever seen. She turned around to Morgan, who apologized, and without any provocation, she roared “I DON’T KNOW YOU” and punched Morgan in the face.

It all seemed to happen in slow motion. The little girl had spun, and using that momentum had gained leverage on Morgan and had hit his cheek. Morgan was blindsided and tumbled backward. Robin rushed to her son, as did the little girl’s mother, who just arrived.

The woman was incredibly petite, had fair skin, and lime green hair. Robin could see she was a Manakete, a race of mountain people who were in close conjunction with the Church of Naga. Their kind had been around for centuries, and since traditions often gave way to modern thinking, Manaketes were no longer just mountain people. They were as normal as anyone else, with the one difference that they all had green hair and fair skin.

Except her daughter did not have green hair. It was a dark burgundy from what Robin could see.

“Nah, you can’t just punch people in the face!” The woman scolded. The little girl, Nah, argued that Morgan had run into her and she was defending herself.

“He could have been a kidnapper, Mommy!” Nah shouted.

Her mother sighed. “Nah, I doubt a little boy is going to kidnap you.”

Nah huffed and looked at Morgan. Robin was helping him up.

“Apologize,” the mother said. Nah rolled her eyes, bowed politely as Basilio had taught her and apologized.

“I’m sorry I punched your face.” The girl had a surprisingly deep voice. Robin then wondered if the girl was actually a toddler.

Morgan rubbed the sore spot. “I accept your apology.” The little girl came forward, brushing her hand along his cheek as well.

“Did I really hurt you that badly?” He nodded. She did the unthinkable and kissed his cheek.

Robin was lost for words, Morgan spluttered, but the mother seemed pleased. After much confusion, the mother approached Robin. “I am so sorry. Nah can be a handful sometimes.”

Robin chuckled. “I’m not as mad as I am amused. I’m glad she apologized though.”

“Oh yes, she knows that much.” She extended her hand. “I’m Nowi.”

Robin took her hand. “I’m Robin. It’s a pleasure.”

Robin and Nowi entered a quiet conversation about their children when Nowi mentioned offhandedly about Nah starting fourth grade.

“Fourth grade? Did she skip a year or two?”

Nowi laughed. “Not at all! Nah just turned nine in March.”

Robin was shocked. Morgan had always been on the smaller side, but had grown considerably. She didn’t think a child half Morgan’s size would only be a year behind him.

“She’s just so…”

“Tiny? Yeah. Her father and I are small people, so she gets it honestly!”

Robin observed how the two children were in some sort of serious discussion. Nah’s face was very solemn while Morgan was his cheerful self.

“I think they’re friends.” Robin hinted, pointing at the two.

Nowi giggled. “I’m so happy. Nah takes to people in weird ways and mostly has a hard time making friends. This is great.”

Robin had an idea. “Perhaps sometime we could have a park playdate? My son has been having a hard time as well, and I think making friends would help him with that.”

Nowi was on board. “Would tomorrow work for you?”

Robin nodded. “Yes! Let me give you my number.” They exchanged numbers, and Nowi announced they were leaving. Nah hugged Morgan goodbye and left.

Morgan was blushing on the way back to the car. Robin wondered why.

“Morgan, you feeling okay?”

Morgan nodded. He buried his face in his hands though.

“What’s wrong, honey?”

He mumbled something. Robin asked for him to be clearer.

“I think I like her, Mom.”

“What?” Robin asked, a little confused. She turned to look at her very embarrassed son.

“Like,” Morgan began as he buckled himself. “She’s really cute and… She kissed me! And invited me to go to church with her.”

“I think she was kissing the pain away, sort of like when I do that when you fall and scrape your knee.” Morgan had done that a lot growing up. “And what church does she belong to?”

“The Church of Naga.” Morgan sighed heavily. “I was kind of hoping she liked me… She’s really cute.”  

Robin chuckled. “It’s normal to think that, especially after someone kisses you. But you’re both so young. If you were older, I’d say it’s a good indicator that yes she does like you, but she’s only nine and you’re ten. No need to jump that far ahead.” She was a little worried now. It seemed Morgan was starting to notice girls as girls.

Robin wondered if she should have mentioned that the girl was also a Manakete, so kissing might be a completely different social interaction than for an Ylissean. She didn’t want to get that far into it. If Nowi mentioned it, then she’d go ahead and explain it, or have Nowi do it herself. Robin found it was important to learn about the different cultures around you. As it were, she was Plegian, Chrom Ylissean, and the children grew up knowing both, though Robin rejected most of her Plegian heritage, particularly the toxic religion, the Church of Grima, that was so popular over there. But she cooked their dishes (or tried to, as she was an abysmal cook, so Chrom or Lucina had to help) and talked about the climate, she even still knew the language and taught her children a few sentences, such as asking for directions and such, and mentioned the religion. She never talked about Plegia in a negative sense, but did say she didn’t agree with it but respected the beliefs. She was big on tolerance as was her husband.

She then remembered, on an unrelated note, that she needed to talk to Flavia and Basilio. But first, Morgan.

“Did you enjoy your time at the dojo today?”

Morgan agreed enthusiastically. “It was actually a lot of fun.”

“Would you like to join it?” Again, Morgan agreed.

“Great. Let’s go talk to Basilio and Flavia then, and we can enroll you.” They got out of the car and set out to do just that.

Perhaps this would help her son. He needed to understand that being attached could be dangerous, and he needed a physical activity that would burn the stress away. Arts and crafts could only do so much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always noticed in Modern AUs we don't see much of the Manaketes or the Taguels and I find that disappointing and also unimaginative so I thought I'd try my hand at writing them as just another culture found in Ylisse, much like our own world is full of people of all cultures and backgrounds. Maybe I'll write a story one day that goes more in depth about a modern Manakete and Taguel, but for now, I hope you like the small bit I have so far. 
> 
> Throughout the story, I will be addressing things like sexism and racism, not only to add more drama, but again to make the world I'm creating more realistic. So I hope that's ok? I am trying not to make it sound too preachy, but there are some instances I'm writing that are... Well they are a bit preachy. But I guess that's the point? Rationalizing infidelity, teenage girls facing sexism, different people experiencing racism... There's got to be at least one ally for all these people! (Except for the adulterers. Let's fight them.)
> 
> I'm still laughing at Nah roaring. Like, let's just imagine that for a second. Are you laughing too? Because I haven't stopped.
> 
> I think from now on I'll try posting two chapters a week, one on Monday, and one on Thursday, but we'll see!


	15. Vacation's Where I Wanna Be

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shameless reference to an old Pokemon the First Movie soundtrack song. lol
> 
> A slightly lighter chapter to alleviate all the drama. Hope you enjoy!

It was about two weeks after Severa’s incident when Frederick and Lissa made the announcement.

“Everyone,” Frederick said, after Lissa called them all into the living room, Severa included. They insisted she stay with them until she felt she could go home. They would understand.

“We’ve decided, with all this bad news floating about, that we would like to take our summer back. Lissa and I have booked a room at the Outrealm Resort to treat you all.”

Chrom and Lucina were stunned at the kindness, and Severa cheered in response. Owain jumped up, struck a pose, and declared his unending love and respect for his parents. Lissa gave him an embarrassing kiss on the cheek and Frederick rolled his eyes along with Severa. He and the teenaged girl started getting along quite a bit more after he burnt her clothes.

Chrom and Lucina insisted it wasn’t necessary, ever the polite duo, but Lissa shushed them and demanded they enjoyed themselves and start packing. Frederick presented Severa with a floral printed suitcase as he felt she would feel left out being the only one without one. She thanked him, a little embarrassed.

Lucina got to packing, and included the cute clothes Severa gave her, especially that beautiful daisy dress. “I’m sure I’ll spend most of my time swimming, but looking cute wouldn’t hurt, right?”

“Now you’re thinking like a girl,” Severa chided. “If only we could update your swimsuit.”

“Oh Severa… I don’t know.”

Severa scoffed. “You’ve got a killer body and you should flaunt it, okay?” She tugged at the fabric Lucina’s swimsuit was made of. “I’m pretty sure I saw a cute daisy bikini at the mall…” She hinted. She caught on that they were Lucina’s favorite flowers.

“I doubt my father would be for it…”

“Your dad is the most progressive man I’ve met. He might be annoyingly into my mom, but at least he respects me. Not once has he said something about the way I dressed, and I’ve received lots of comments from other dads before.”

“When?!” Lucina exclaimed. When did Severa have time to run into other people’s fathers?

“Sometimes, on the rare chance I go out with my mother, I’ll run into some school chum, and naturally the father or the mother will say something to my mother about how I look so much older for my age, and their tone never means a good way.” She rolled her eyes. “My mother just sort of shrugs it off and makes some comment about how I’m at that age. My dad, though I’m sure it didn’t make him happy, always said if it’s what made me happy, then he wouldn’t intervene. He trusted me and made sure I could defend myself.” Severa, though shaken she had attacked someone in self-defense, was now confident and proud she could do that. She wouldn’t have a meltdown again. She found out the man was arrested for possession of child pornography and apparently a neighbor had witnessed the scene of him and Severa, and had called the police. Severa was never contacted or investigated, as no one knew who she was and it was too dark to give an apt description.

Lucina sighed and agreed with Severa and went downstairs to ask her father.

Her father was perplexed. “But what’s wrong with your current swimsuit?”

Lucina squirmed under his gaze. “Severa feels it’s… too drab for someone as pretty as me.” She blushed at her own words.

Chrom could see Lucina was finally at the time of her life where her peers’ approval meant everything to her. And being that Severa had quickly become a close friend had definitely allowed her to grow in that direction.

“You’re not letting Severa bully you, are you?” He joked.

Lucina blushed still. “No… I felt the same for a while, but hearing someone else say it… I now feel that the feelings I have are valid.”

Chrom had never thought Lucina to be insecure, but perhaps the separation highlighted that in her. “It’s fine, Lucy. Let me give you some cash. Do you know how much you need?”

“The one I’ve got my eye on for her it at least thirty gold,” Severa interrupted. Chrom gave her a surprised look.

“That’s a little much for a swimsuit, isn’t it?”

“Lucy’s current one is a Speedo and those are not cheap by any means.” Chrom wouldn’t know. Robin had bought the garment.

“Well, okay then.” Chrom handed Lucina the golden bills and she and Severa were on their way.

“Wait…! At least let me drive you!”

Severa rolled her eyes at Chrom’s overprotectiveness, but Lucina smiled warmly at her father. They climbed into his car and he drove them to the mall.

The bathing suit Severa picked out suited Lucina perfectly. It wasn’t entirely too showy, but feminine enough that it wasn’t too drab. They returned from the shopping trip with a girlish fervor.

As Lucina and Severa were taking their things downstairs, Severa couldn’t help but comment, “Who would have thought running away would have led to this adventure?”

Lucina shrugged. “Sometimes, there are little blessings amongst all the pain. You just have to look for it.”

“Yeah, like, even though all this crazy stuff is happening, I don’t even care that your dad slept with my mom.”

Lucina nearly dropped her suitcase down the stairs. She paused, absolutely stunned.

“What?!”

Severa rolled her eyes, her trademark. “It’s kinda obvious, Lucy. He has this guilty look whenever he looks at me, his corny consolation comment was easily an attempt to get into my good graces, and if that doesn’t make it obvious, then the hidden hickey on his neck was certainly it.”

Lucina stared at her, stunned. “How did you see that?” she asked, in reference to the hickey.

“Whoever did it did a solid job, but I know the trick and have used it whenever I get bruises or cuts from lacrosse practice and matches. It’s a standard girl trick. Your dad’s skin is pale enough that you can see the cosmetics. But it doesn’t matter because I knew it would happen. Your dad is separated and my mom is depressed. People do stupid things like that.” She rolled her eyes. “I was honestly pissed off at first, but with everything else going on, I decided that I won’t care about what my mom does. She betrayed me and my dad, and I’m away from her for a reason. This just… Makes me hate her more to be honest. But that was at first. Now? I’m just like whatever. I’m stronger than that. She’s weak. And your dad? I don’t want him to say anything about it, but I also _want_ him to say something about it. It’s odd.”

It was in moments like these that Lucina saw the shrewd intelligence Severa had. This was a girl who knew her way around people. She would make a perfect con artist or poker player, even a detective.

“Severa, I’m honestly surprised. I didn’t realize you were so observant.”

Severa picked up Lucina’s bag. “Whatever. It’s something my dad taught me when he trained me, and I suppose my mom did her fair share in teaching me to pay attention. I’m not one for daydreaming much. That’s Owain’s position.”

Owain heard her mention him and peeked his head around the corner. “Speaking of me, fair lass?”

“Ugh, grow up, Owain. I’m just saying you’ve got your head in the clouds.”

“It must be in the clouds, so I may gaze on your angelic face.”

There was an awkward pause as Severa’s face turned a deep shade of pink. She didn’t get much attention from guys at school even if older men thought she was a hot commodity. Her reputation preceded her when it came to boys her age.

No one wanted to date a mega bitch.

“…thanks?” She handed Lucina the suitcase and hurried downstairs.

When she was out of earshot, Owain asked, “Was that too much?”

Lucina shrugged, finally at the last step. “It was normal, coming from you.” She winked. “I think Severa liked it, considering she didn’t have a comeback for it.”

Owain’s face lit up. “You think…?”

“I don’t know, Owain. She’s been through a lot. Be patient. Boys are the last thing on her mind.”

He nodded. He wanted to be there for Severa, but wasn’t sure how.

Severa loaded her luggage into the back of Frederick’s SUV. Chrom smiled at her as he also loaded his belongings, and Severa raised her eyebrows at him. She gave him a very judgmental look.

He was instantly nervous.

“Something the matter, Severa?” He managed to get out.

This was her chance to make her stand. “I know what you did with my mother. I know you talk to her a lot. You don’t have my blessing, because I think it’s gross what you’re doing, but I also don’t care. I knew my mother would do this. She’s weak. Thanks for what you said about my father though; he _was_ a _good_ father.” She said it all fairly quickly and with a lot of venom in her voice. She shrugged it off and clambered into the backseat. She sat in the middle, and Owain and Lucina joined her after loading their own luggage.

Chrom stood to the side for a while, feeling very guilty. He hadn’t seen Cordelia in person since that night, but she always mentioned she’d like to see him again. He always made some excuse as to why he couldn’t, usually something to do with the kids, or if he did make plans, something would always come up. He was honestly surprised she didn’t take the hint. Was she _that_ into him? Was she that lonely? He knew he would need to have that talk with her soon. If anything, things between them went into an awkward stage where they weren’t sure how to treat each other. Were they together? Were they not? Where did they stand? So like adults, they avoided the topic completely.

Severa was right. She was only twelve, but she was by no means a stupid girl. She knew a lot more than she let on. And Chrom, knowing the children in his life were wiser than he was, would listen to them.

Everyone was finally ready to go. The trip would take a good two hours. Severa popped her headphones in, Owain on her left typing feverishly into a netbook and Lucina on her right occupying herself with a conversation with her father.

The SUV had a total of eight seats, where the kids were in the farthest section, Chrom sitting in the middle, and Lissa and Frederick at the front.

Severa took a peek at what Owain was doing. He was typing what looked like a script.

“Owain, what are you doing?” she muttered.

He turned, excited that she seemed interested. “I’m writing my own script at last. In my Theatre II class coming up this semester the advanced students get to direct their own small scene, and we have the option of writing our own script.”

Severa raised her eyebrows, reading a small amount. “That’s actually kind of impressive. You’ve got a typo on the second line though.”

He looked, found it, and corrected it. “Heh, thanks. I… I’m glad you think it’s cool.”

“I didn’t say it was cool, Owain. I said it was impressive, but if that’s what you want to think, then whatever.” She sighed, scrolling through her music. “So, like, what do you do other than theatre? You have other friends right?”

“You mean, friends other than you and Lucina?” He blushed. Did Severa really think of him as a friend?

“Yeah, I guess.”

“Well, I’m pretty close to Inigo. You know, the only guy dancer on the dance team? And then there’s Brady, in the orchestra. We get together and come up with routines and stuff.”

“Huh. That’s cool, I guess. At least you get out sometimes.”

He gave her a look, one she wasn’t sure how to take. “I’d like to go out much more often, but duty calls.” He gestured to his script.

Severa sensed he liked her, but wasn’t sure how she felt about it. Owain was always nice to her, and he wasn’t entirely bad looking. (He was actually quite handsome, but Severa was hard on everyone.) And sometimes she found him amusing, but she’d never tell him that. She didn’t care though. There were other pressing matters she needed to attend to.

Like how to let Kjelle down and confront her mother she knew of the affair.

The conversation lulled, until Owain finally asked her questions about herself, like what was she listening to, and what else did she do. She told him she really liked all sorts of pop music, and that her father taught her various martial arts. She wasn’t by any means a master of them all, but she knew enough to defend herself. Her father wanted her to be able to adapt to any situation, so a variety was good, but she really liked kickboxing the most. She said she loved shopping and makeup and could watch movies all day.

Owain found an opening and asked of the current movies out, which she would want to see the most.

“Well, there’s that princess movie that just came out. It seems interesting. Some love story. Pretty cliché, but I think I’d like it.” She shrugged. “It looked like it had some action in it, so you’d probably like it too.” She gave him the opening.

He knew what she was doing. “Sounds great. You…wanna go sometime?”

Severa gave him a funny look. “Like a date?”

He blushed. “It doesn’t have to be if you don’t want it to. We can go as just friends…” But she saw he didn’t really want that.

She sighed. “Well, at least you didn’t kiss me first. I _guess_ I’ll go with you, if you _really want_ me to.”

He was surprised she agreed so readily. “Really? It doesn’t bother you?”

She shrugged, turning to her music. “I’ve never been on a date before, and you’re not some pervy old man. And I guess you’re okay.”

He knew that was the nicest thing he’d get out of her, but was relieved all the same. “Well, thanks. I’ll leave you to your music.”

She turned up the volume and left him to his script writing.

He stared at the screen, wanting to scream. _You did it. You got her to go out with you._ He was entirely too happy.

Even better, the adults were so engrossed in their own conversation, they didn’t hear the whispered planning by the two teenagers. It was a double win for him today.

Owain had finally realized that the path of love, while it wasn’t smooth, was possible to embark on if one had the courage to do so. And he finally found that courage.


	16. The Seventh Commandment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I must have written this chapter at least five times over. It was hard to pinpoint the perfect emotion and tone throughout, but I'm overall satisfied with what I finally came up with. Please enjoy!

They arrived at the resort, which was absolutely beautiful. The resort itself was in what looked like a type of jungle, though not as tropical as the oases found in Plegia. The beach was divine: clear waters expanded as far out as the eye could see, the sand was almost white, and glittery shells were scattered along the coastline.

Inside the resort, it definitely had a tropical, tiki hut theme. The floors were a shiny marble that emulated the color of sand, and the walls were a rich, brown wood that looked like it was constantly buffed to give it a sheen. The lights gave the lobby an orange glow, to simulate the fiery torches often seen in castaway movies. It was delightful, and Severa’s only thought was _#luxury_. She took a picture of the gorgeous lobby, and posted it on her social media accounts with that very tag.

Lucina was almost ashamed her aunt and uncle would go so far to do this. She knew it wasn’t cheap. But she understood that Frederick had a government job, and wondered if maybe he used that influence to be able to book this place. It was the middle of summer at this point, and she wondered how they could even get a booking.

Owain had hoped his parents would do this. He was desperate for a vacation and for a chance to display his histrionics. This locale would give him much inspiration.

Chrom was glad he had such a kind and loving family. After all this, he felt unworthy, and had told Lissa privately that it was unnecessary, just take the kids and leave him behind, but she had none of it. Despite all that happened, she knew her brother needed this outing. Only then could he purge his strange craving for Cordelia and get on track with reuniting with his wife. She thought about inviting Robin too, but felt it was too soon. Frederick advised that including Robin could cause an awkward tension if the affair got out.

But Lissa felt it was unfair, and had invited Robin anyway.

Robin knew Chrom didn’t know. That was her plan of attack. She wouldn’t bug him about the whole “I know you and Cordelia know each other care to explain” situation, but she would hint at it. She needed to know why her husband would lie about that.

Chrom had asked why he had a separate room all to himself, and Lissa responded that he needed privacy. Also, was he really that comfortable sharing a room with his married sister and her husband? This was their vacation too. Chrom got the hint and said no more.

He had placed his luggage in the closet, and had investigated the room, admiring its beauty. There were two beds, which he felt was unnecessary being that it was only himself (little did he know) but they were adorned in pure white sheets and covers to hint how clean the hotel was. The floors were a rich sea blue and the walls were a tan color, almost close to the same color as a Plegian style house. Despite tensions between the countries, Plegia was seen as a beautiful tourist location. There were artists’ rendering of beaches placed in frames above the two beds. There was a TV, a mini fridge, the standard nightstand with a lamp and alarm clock and phone, and a chaise in the corner in case one wanted to lounge by the window. There was a balcony with an intricate iron fence, similar again to a Plegian style home, and that overlooked the beach. Chrom felt instantly at peace.

Then he heard the door open.

He turned to see his beautiful wife, smiling shyly at him in his favorite lavender sundress.

“Hi,” she simply said.

He felt his heart fill with a familiar emotion. He was warm all over.

Gods, how he missed her.

And gods, how stupid he was for sleeping with Cordelia. But none of that. He was going to enjoy his time with his wife.

He knew Lissa had this planned. He wondered how Frederick let her get away with it, but was glad all the same. It looked like Robin was glad too.

He walked up to her, a little nervous. “How have you been?” They hadn’t spoken in quite some time.

“I’m well. Morgan joined the dojo.” She would broach the topic of also seeing a child psychiatrist later.

“That’s great. Is he here now?” Before Robin could answer, his rambunctious son found his way into their room.

“Dad!” He yelled happily, and flung himself into his dad’s arms.

Chrom was incredibly euphoric that his wife and son were here. This would be a great vacation.

He put Morgan down, instructing him to go meet his sister next door. Morgan scampered away, and Chrom decided he should ask his wife where they stand.

“Does this mean we’re going to be back together now?”

Robin didn’t answer immediately. She pondered her phrasing.

“As much as Morgan would love that, I’m not sure I’m quite ready. Lissa suggested vacationing together to try and warm up to each other again. I’ve also been talking to a priest who runs a marriage counseling session, and he thought it was a good idea, so here I am.” Of course, there were other reasons why she wouldn’t want to get back with him, one of them being a certain red headed woman.

Chrom deflated a little. “So you’re still out of love with me then?”

She sat on the bed, a little weary. “I don’t think it’s that. I still do love you… Just not as strongly. I feel like I’ve lost a part of myself and I’m trying to find it. Only then can I feel right in being with you.”

Chrom sat next to her, placing his hand on top of hers. “I can wait. I’ll wait as long as I need to.”

She pulled her hand away. Robin thought this was a good time to squeeze in the Cordelia detail. “So what have you been up to while staying with Lissa and Frederick?”

He lay down on the bed, surprised at how soft the mattress was. “I’ve been helping with the garden. I went out with Gaius a few days ago, and Vaike wanted to have a game of basketball, so I’ve been doing that.”

“Have you seen anyone else besides the guys?” Robin asked cryptically. “You know, like at a McDonald’s… Or anything. Really, I’m curious.” He saw that look in her eye, the look that said _checkmate._ There was nothing he could do to wipe the guilty look off his face. He remembered what Cordelia texted him when she went on the lunch date. He knew better than to lie.

“Actually, I’ve been meaning to tell you…”

“Her name is Cordelia. The woman I told you I was having lunch with. The woman you failed to mention you knew.” Robin interrupted plainly. Chrom sensed not only distrust in her voice, but honesty. Blunt honesty.

“Yes. I wasn’t sure how to bring it up. We’re only friends though… We had dinner once and originally met at the McDonald’s. Her daughter is here too. Friend of Lucina’s on the lacrosse team.” Chrom wasn’t sure why he suddenly gave out all these details. Robin felt like he was doing it out of a guilty conscience.

It was then, noticing her husband’s nervous behavior that she knew something happened. They could be friends all they wanted, but both were in trials in their lives. Robin knew what happened when people were faced with problems and needed an escape. She stared him down, and he visibly squirmed. She knew it.

“You slept with her, didn’t you?” There was no emotion in her voice, save for morbid curiosity.

Chrom blushed and looked away. “Unfortunately, I did.”

Robin didn’t say anything, and she didn’t move. Chrom wasn’t sure if that was a good thing. There was a long period of silence, and they could hear the kids talking animatedly next door.

“Robin…”

“I’m…mad,” she interrupted. “I don’t understand, honestly, why it happened. You were so adamant about staying together and then you pull this? Just when I think ‘oh maybe I’m wrong. He wouldn’t do that to me. We can get back together’ you go and admit you slept with another woman. And worst yet, it’s your daughter’s friend’s mother. You’re not only sneaking behind my back, and Lucina’s, but another girl who probably already has issues with her dad dying. I can’t believe you Chrom. I absolutely can’t.” She let out a frustrated growl. “I’m disappointed you didn’t have more self-control.”

Chrom felt so incredibly guilty. Not only had Severa figured it out, but Robin did too. Was he so obvious? Well, he _was_ a little bit of an idiot. Why in the gods’ names would he pull a stunt like this?

 “Robin, it wasn’t out of spite or anything…”

“Then what was it Chrom?! What was it?! Are you in love with her?! Were you just horny and she seemed vulnerable?! You didn’t want a divorce. You wanted to hold me back. You wanted me to want you, when you know that I have other things going on, like our kids’ futures, and my degree because I want to support my family as best I can. I love you all. You gave me hope that having a family wasn’t so bad.” She had a falling out with her dad years ago, which was why she got a visa for Ylisse, and eventually became a citizen. “Did I love you? Of course I did! But you always were so…clingy.” She started to cry. “Now I see why you went after her. She gave you attention when I didn’t.” Sobs wracked her body. He reached out for her. “Don’t you dare touch me!” She slapped his hand away.

Chrom was pulling straws now. “Robin, it was stupid of me…”

“Yeah it was.”

“I just… The separation took its toll. I tried to distract myself. Cordelia came into my life at a bad time. I don’t want a life with her though. I want a life with you.”

“You have a funny way of showing it,” she muttered viciously.

“I messed up, and I’m sorry.”

She groaned, tired of hearing the apology. “I know it wasn’t out of spite, but you’re still wrong, and I’m disgusted.”

She seemed to calm down. “Can you ever forgive me?” She saw hope in his eyes.

She gave him a funny look. “I thought of all the men I could have married, I married the most loyal, but I guess I didn’t _._ ” There was so much pain in how she said that. She brushed her hair back. Chrom noticed that it wasn’t held up in her usual twin tails. “I only ask one thing.”

“Yes?” He knew it was going to be some request.

“You can never speak to her again. Explain why, if you must, but after that, no more. I liked her, but the sneakiness is something that bothers me and I’m hurt you didn’t tell me. Perhaps if I had known, it wouldn’t have come to this.” She sighed. “She seemed a kind woman, and I was sympathetic towards her due to her husband dying, but this… This was unnecessary.”

Chrom swore on his heart. If it meant Robin would stay, he would do anything.

“I love you, Robin.”

She smirked but without humor. “Hold off on that. You promise, right?” He nodded. “Good. You’re kind of an idiot, but you’re my idiot, and the idiot father of my children, so I’m willing to work through it. They…” She looked very sad. He didn’t know it, but she thought of the trial Morgan was going through. “They deserve so much better.” She held her face in her hands. “People make stupid mistakes all the time.” She narrowed her eyes. “But if it happens again, it’s over.”

He was absolutely relieved. Maybe he could earn her forgiveness after all.

“But I want you to know, before you get all happy and think you got away with one of the most heinous crimes one can do…” He heard the lethality in her voice. “I am livid. I was finally starting to feel better, and I was thinking I might actually take you back. But knowing this happened… I am reconsidering our position. As I said, I think we can work through it, considering I know you didn’t do it out of spite, but knowing you did it… This could be the beginning of the end.” There was more to it, but she was exhausted of this topic.

There was only one reason why she wanted to work through it, and that was Morgan. Morgan took to the separation badly, and it was only getting worse, and she knew if the divorce happened, it would wreck the boy. But, if he were to ever find out his father cheated on his mother, she knew he would also be devastated from that. There was no good in this scenario, and she chose the safest one that wouldn’t take its toll on her youngest.

He visibly deflated, and she was glad. She had to knock him down a peg. He had to know it wouldn’t be that easy.

She got up and moved to the other bed, lying down. “All this talk has made me tired. The drive was ridiculous, and Morgan wouldn’t stop talking about this girl he fancies.”

Chrom shot up. “Morgan likes a girl?”

She chuckled. “Yes. She’s a half-Manakete girl, cute little thing. Her mother and I meet at the park and let the kids run wild. They’re also in the dojo together. Morgan went with her to church the other day. He enjoyed it, said it was a nice learning experience.” She rolled her eyes, surprised she was having a civil conversation with her adulterer husband. “Pretty sure he only said that so he could go again and see the girl.”

“Manakete, huh? Like Principal Tiki?” The principal of the high school, Tiki, was also a Manakete, and was head of the Manakete Society of Ylisse as well. She often scheduled festivals for the public to spread education on her culture. She also included the Taguels, an ancient nomadic people who were slowly dying out. There was only one known pure blood left, or so it was told. This Taguel was apparently married to the priest of the Church of Naga, something quite unheard of, but the patrons celebrated it.

“Yes. I’ve actually gotten to learn a lot about her culture, which is nice. Morgan is absolutely fascinated. Her father is a farmer, and his wife started up a shipping company to send out produce all over Ylisse, which he also runs, because she likes the money it makes and enjoys spending free time with her child. It’s quite the little set up they have. She may seem a bit silly, but she’s shrewd in her own way.”

Chrom was glad to see Robin made a new friend, and glad Morgan did too. The boy could stand to get out more. “I’m happy for both of you. I hope Morgan’s little girlfriend situation works out. That would be nice for him.”

“I agree. But enough talk. I’m taking a nap.” She turned over to make her point. “Go out on the beach. Get a tan. Leave me alone.” She wished she wasn’t sharing a room with him, but she wasn’t about to impose on Lissa and Frederick. And sharing a room with the kids would be…awkward.

“Haha, I will. I’ll see what the kids are up to.”

She muttered something in Plegian, probably an insult, and he walked out of the room, light as a cloud, but heavy as rain.


	17. She Sells Sea Shells

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's an important note at the end!  
> I might be a little late. Work has been kicking my butt.

The kids had already left for the beach, so Chrom decided to check out the local eateries and see what else the resort had to offer. Lissa and Frederick joined him, eager to hear about the reunion.

While the adults did that, the kids, all in swimsuits and lathered in sunscreen, ran out into the water, happy as clams. Morgan was working on a sand castle, Owain declaring he would be the prince, Lucina the princess, but Severa rolled her eyes and separated from the group, collecting only the prettiest seashells. Her hair was up in the swimming cap again, and she wandered down the beach, lost in thought.

Kjelle’s kiss was still on her mind. She enjoyed it, yes, but she didn’t like Kjelle. She liked kissing. She wondered if that was all she liked. She thought about her impending date with Owain. She didn’t like him, at least not in that way. She only wanted to go on a date. She was incredibly confused, as she wasn’t sure where she stood as far as her sexuality went.

She made it all the way to the other side of the beach, where there were hidden tide pools and a jetty. Severa perched on a boulder and peered into the tide pool, spying on the sea stars and sea urchins inhabiting them.

She heard the crunch of sand as someone approached her. She turned and saw Kjelle. It appeared her family was there on vacation as well, as she saw Sully and Stahl in the distance, laying down some blankets and pulling out other beach things.

“Hey, Severa,” the girl quietly said. She was blushing. Severa hadn’t spoken to her since that night.

“Hey,” was Severa’s only response.

“How have you been?” Kjelle asked, more out of politeness than actual caring.

“I’ve… I’m better now. Some stuff happened, but I’ll be okay.” Severa didn’t want to relive any of it. She wanted to let go, but it was hard. The assault was still on her mind, Kjelle’s kiss still pissed her off, and she was still disgusted that Chrom had slept with her mom. She wanted to punch everything in sight.

“I’m sorry for what I did,” Kjelle whispered. The tide hadn’t come in yet, so Kjelle was still heard. Severa shrugged.

“I’m mad that you kissed me without warning, but I’m not mad that you like me.” Severa knew this next part was going to hurt Kjelle. _Good_ was all she could think.

“But I don’t like you in that way. We’re…friends, I guess, and nothing more.” Severa shrugged and returned to her viewing of the sea creatures. Kjelle sighed, disappointed.

“I figured as much, but I’m glad you told me.” She looked at Severa, how beautiful she was and how she would never kiss her again. “Is it okay if I sit next to you and look at the tide pool too?”

Severa nodded, still lost in thought. She saw a sea star eat some mollusk. Its entire stomach shot out of its body and sucked in the poor shellfish. She shuddered.

The two girls sat together in silence for quite some time, when Severa decided to check her collection of seashells. She found a pretty purple one and handed it to Kjelle.

“Here. This is proof that we’re still friends.” Kjelle smiled and took it.

“Thanks. It means a lot.”

Severa leaned back on her arms. “People do stupid things when they like people. What you did just came at a bad time for me, which made things worse.” She lay back. “I’ve got a troubled life, and you didn’t make it better, but that’s not your fault. You didn’t know, and I wasn’t obligated to tell you.”

If there was one thing anyone could count on Severa for, it was her blunt honesty.

Kjelle stared into the water, a little disgusted by the display of the sea star eating the mollusk. “”I’m just glad you forgave me. I was stupid.”

“Don’t worry about it. It’s over now. Just chill.” The breeze had started to pick up and Severa started to get a chill.

She leapt off the rock. “I’m going back to Lucina and her family. You wanna come?”

Kjelle nodded eagerly. Severa may not feel the same, but the fact the girl forgave her was the best thing she could have heard all summer. She followed Severa back to the sand castle site.

Morgan had made impressive progress. Being with his family had calmed down the separation anxiety he had. His mother had taken him to a child psychiatrist and she recommended that if Robin were willing, she should let her son see his father and sister again. Robin decided it would be okay to test the waters, and Lissa’s suggestion seemed the perfect opportunity for just that. They wanted to avoid medication at all costs. Morgan was elated and she was hopeful.

Severa stared at the giant sand castle. It wasn’t complete yet, but Morgan already had the base down, and was working on the towers. It was surprisingly detailed as well. She saw how he was using shards of shells and sticks and even some trash, to help carve and create details on the castle and create texture.

“What the heck, Morgan?” Severa asked. “This… You made this?”

He nodded happily. “I did! Isn’t it neat?”

Severa didn’t have any words. “I’m just shocked you made it yourself. Aren’t you like five?”

“I’m ten!” He replied indignantly, tiny, sandy fists on his hips.

“Yeah, like I said, you’re five,” Severa teased. Morgan saw through it and giggled.

Owain struck a pose outside the castle. “And I am the dashing prince!” He dramatized. Lucina laughed.

Severa said a gruff “whatever” and decided she’d help Morgan. Lucina observed how quiet Kjelle was, but assumed all was well between the girls. Lucina was glad. Forgiveness is key to a happy life. She hoped her parents would feel the same.

As the children worked on their sand castle, Lissa, Frederick, and Chrom decided they’d also visit the beach, and lay out in the sun. It was a mild day, not too hot, but certainly not chilly, and it was a good chance to catch some sun rays; the trio were quite pale. Chrom had discussed the situation with him and Robin, and they were relieved that she was willing to work it out. They were concerned it was a huge mistake to invite her, but it seemed it was actually a good idea. Hashing it out in a more open, relaxed environment might actually save what they had.

As they brought their towels and umbrella and cooler of drinks with them, Chrom spotted Sully and Stahl. He thought it was a pleasant surprise.

They greeted the crimson and viridian pair and set up their stuff next to them. They started with the basic niceties (“how have you been? I haven’t seen you in a while.”) and talked about the weather as adults were wont to do. Eventually, Sully started an uncomfortable topic.

“So you guys brought Severa I see.”

Lissa stayed silent, Frederick looked grim, and Chrom was confused. Sully looked quite impatient and miffed.

“We certainly did, Sully. She’s been staying with us due to a personal situation.” Frederick calmly said. He had grown fond of her, and he was one of a few adults Severa willingly respected. He was a no nonsense type of man, like her, and didn’t patronize or condescend her.

“I know about her dad, Frederick. Damn shame. Poor kid shouldn’t have to live through that,” Sully replied.

Everyone stayed silent as if to pay respects to the lost Lon’qu. Sully broached it again.

“But despite all that’s happened to her, I don’t appreciate how she treated my daughter.”

Again, the confusion hit Chrom again. Lissa piped up.

“What do you mean exactly…?” Lissa knew what happened. She didn’t know if Sully did.

“Two weeks ago the girl comes over to have a sleepover with my daughter, and then leaves in the middle of the night. Kjelle said there was an emergency, but I know better than that. My kid doesn’t lie, and I could see she was lying.” She sighed, running a hand through her short hair. “But I didn’t say anything because it must have been pretty rough if Kjelle felt the need to lie. I thought she’d eventually tell me, but she hasn’t yet.”

The other adults weren’t sure how to approach the topic of Kjelle kissing Severa. Stahl decided to place his opinion.

“Severa doesn’t strike me the kind of girl who would leave without a reason, Sully. I didn’t want to say anything before, but since it still weighs on your mind, I can’t help but wonder if maybe Kjelle did something that threatened Severa, who in turn decided to flee.”

Sully inflated with indignation. “What the hell could my daughter do to that cheeky brunette? Kjelle probably told her off, knocked her down a peg, and the girl couldn’t take it.”

Lissa gave Frederick a look. Both knew Sully was being too harsh on the girl, especially since she didn’t know.

Was it their place to out her daughter? They felt it wasn’t, but Lissa nor Frederick liked the slander Severa was receiving. Chrom didn’t either, even if the girl didn’t like him. She deserved better.

“Sully,” Chrom said. Lissa gave him a concerned look. “You don’t know the situation. Stahl is right: Kjelle _did_ do something and Severa fled.” Frederick was glad to see Chrom could handle this diplomatically. This was a touchy subject and had to be treated delicately.

Sully narrowed her eyes at Chrom. “What did she do?”

Frederick interjected with, “Perhaps that is a discussion you need to have with your daughter. It isn’t our place to discuss this further.”

Sully sighed, annoyed. “What, did she accidentally punch the girl in her sleep? Tell her to put some actual clothes on? That girl is asking to be assaulted.”

Lissa’s eyes widened, horrified. Frederick cleared his throat. Chrom’s face became flushed.

“Sully, that was too far.”

She stiffened her posture, ready to fight. “A girl like that, with a body like that, dressed like that, is sending the wrong message to men. You know how men get. I’m surprised she hasn’t yet!” She shook her head. “And knowing the girl, she probably couldn’t fend any of them off. She needs to think like a man and fight like one, like me.”

Lissa couldn’t take it anymore. “That poor girl _was_ assaulted. _Twice._ ”

Frederick eyed Lissa. He knew she was implying the kiss was assault. It technically was.

“Well, that’s unfortunate.” Sully didn’t seem to care.

Lissa wasn’t taking this lying down.

“Okay, I know it isn’t my place, because Severa isn’t my daughter, but you _should_ speak to Kjelle as soon as possible about what happened with Severa. Because if you don’t, I will. Despite her attitude, I love that girl, and I treat her like my own. She’s been through too much, and frankly I think she has a good fashion sense. Second, that recent bit of news about the man found in our neighborhood with a knife wound in his stomach and the child porn collection? He was the second assault Severa received, and she was the one who stabbed him.” Lissa was livid now. “A twelve year old fended off a grown man with a knife. _I think she is entitled to be a little bit bitter about how the world treats her like an object to be used._ ”

Chrom was impressed his sister cared so much, and that she managed to compose herself. The last part was said through clenched teeth, but Lissa drove her point home. Sully stayed silent, surprised that Severa did defend herself, and Stahl spoke.

“Severa has suffered a lot. Kjelle was the first assault, wasn’t she?”

Sully stared at him, whipping her head up, alarmed. “What the hell is that supposed to mean?”

“Lissa said second assault. I’m deducing Kjelle was the first.”

Lissa looked sheepishly at him. “Discuss it with Kjelle. This isn’t our place. Severa told us, and we did what we could to comfort her. I think Kjelle needs a good talking to.”

Sully saw her daughter on the coastline with the others. “Looks like they’re getting along though.”

The other adults looked their way, and were glad to see everyone getting along and building the sand castle. It was looking incredible.

Sully called for Kjelle. Kjelle looked in her direction, said something to her friends, and went towards her mom.

“What’s wrong, Mom?”

“I’ve heard something happened between you and Severa two weeks ago. What was it?”

“I said she had a family emergency. That’s all.”

“Bull. It was a lie the first time, and it’s a lie the second. Tell me, what happened? Because it’s apparently a big deal.”

Kjelle blushed, not wanting to discuss this in front of everyone. “I… It’s not a big deal, Mom. It’s over now. I don’t want to talk about this…” She gave a shy look to the other adults.

“They already know. Severa apparently told them. So now I want to know, since you’re my daughter, and I’ve been told you were the one that caused Severa to leave. I don’t like the girl, I’m sorry her dad’s died, but when something like this happens and I’m told my daughter is to blame, I want to know what the hell it is. So tell me Kjelle, what happened?”

Chrom always knew Sully would be a strict, tough mom. He wondered how that would work out in the future when Kjelle was older. He was a teacher, and took his profession seriously. Treating your kids harshly, being strict, and overall patronizing them only led to trouble.

Kjelle was on the verge of tears. Stahl intervened.

“Sully, really, we can talk about it later. This is a private matter.”

Sully rolled her eyes, and grabbed a beer out of the cooler. “Fine. Go back to your friends. We’re discussing this soon though.”

Kjelle nodded, thanked her mother, and scampered off. Lissa had never seen the girl so shaken.

“Wasn’t that a little harsh?” She asked.

“I don’t like being lied to. I waited for an answer and got none, but if Kjelle _did_ do something, then I’m going to have to address it appropriately and punish her if I have to.”

Lissa sensed this could end badly. “Sully, what happened was very low grade. Just normal teenage confusion. It wasn’t right, but I don’t think Kjelle should be punished for something like this.”

“You just told me she assaulted that girl. Now you’re saying it’s not a big deal? What _happened?!_ ”

Chrom burst with, “She kissed her, Sully. She kissed Severa against her will, and Severa was forced to leave.”

There was silence. The only thing that could be heard was the tide and the gulls. Sully’s face was shocked, white, and a little disturbed.

Stahl saw his wife had nothing else to say that would be pleasant, so he began packing their things. “Sully, let’s go back to our hotel. Cool off. Discuss this with a level head.” He helped her up. She still looked shaken.

Before she left, she had to say one last thing. “I don’t care that she’s gay. I get it. I always felt she was, to be honest. I’m just appalled she wouldn’t tell me, and I’m appalled she would physically assault someone, even if it was just a kiss. I thought I raised her better than that.” She shook her head. “She’s getting a stern talking to. I won’t punish her for being gay, but I _am_ punishing her for doing something so stupid.

They left, and the other adults felt lead in their stomachs.

“I feel so sorry for Kjelle,” Lissa whispered. There were tears in her eyes. Lissa was a kind and loving mother, thus her son trusted her. It seemed Severa as well as her niece and nephew did too.

“Sully was always abrasive and harsh. It’s some sort of justice complex she has.” Chrom knew the girl since they were kids. “She was always bound to be a strict mother. It doesn’t surprise me that Kjelle lied to her.”

Frederick shook his head. “This is a situation that I think already solved itself. The girls are on good terms it seems. Look.” They saw Severa actually smiling and laughing, and Kjelle seemed to be having a good time too.

Lissa sighed. “I find it vile how she spoke of Severa though. I don’t take kindly to women berating other women, no matter how one dresses. Girls don’t ask to be objectified just because of what they’re wearing. No one does.” That was something Maribelle had taught her: women should empower each other. She lay down on her beach blanket. “I love that girl.”

Frederick smiled kindly at his wife. “I do too. She’s fun, in her own way.”

Chrom chuckled. “She’s certainly a character.”

They sat in silence, observing the kids. They felt blessed to have such wonderful kids in their lives, no matter their flaws.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A note on Sully:   
> For the record, I don't hate Sully. She's actually the first character I was drawn to! We are alike in many ways.  
> My problem with SUlly is that the designers took her and made her the "strong independent woman" stereotype. Sully feels the need to be masculine and often denounces femininity, so I headcanon her butting heads with characters like Maribelle, Sumia, and even Lissa as well, and obviously Severa.   
> This perspective I have of her was also sparked by her initial conversation with Kjelle: she doesn't tolerate disrespect, especially from children, thus leading to her distaste of Severa.   
> I also felt the story needed a physical, man v. man conflict, rather than man v. self, man v. situation conflict. There is a lot of emotional problems, and I really wanted a physical antagonist in the story as well. Sully fell into that.  
> This wasn't my original intent. This chapter flowed very naturally when I wrote it. The words just came to me, and by the time I was done, Sully became a total jerk. I tried changing it, but it didn't have that nice chunk of drama that it needed, so I left it, with minimal editing. I do like Sully's character, but I wanted to explore with her as a more unlikable character. I hope you all understand!  
> Also, I hope this also wasn't too preachy. Again, broaching sensitive topics, and I like having my characters reflect different opinions. It makes for a more realistic world.  
> I don't want to impose anything on anyone, so I'll limit it if it offends! (Which means even more editing lol)  
> Thanks for all the comments and kudos! I love you all. :)


	18. Who Am I?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I read this title and I think of a les mis song. Who am I? 24601! lol  
> The past week has been odd so if I post late, that's why. Trying to fix some things, but I do hope you enjoy!

Lucina didn’t want her little brother to get a bad sunburn so she convinced him to finish his masterpiece and go back into the hotel for a buffet dinner. They took a lot of pictures (Owain posing of course) and did so. Kjelle went back with her parents, knowing the talk she was about to have was going to ruin her time here. Severa stayed, sitting in the shallow end, the water cooling her down. Owain stayed with her, especially remembering how she was assaulted, and didn’t want that to happen again. 

He saw his parents wave at the kids, and he waved back. They went back into the hotel as well, ready for a huge dinner. Owain heard Severa sigh and asked her what was wrong. 

“Nothing is wrong now… I feel… At peace I guess.” She shrugged. “My life has been incredibly strange and awful these past two months but being here, with people I don’t even know that well, is actually really nice.” She stared off into the sunset. “I feel like… Like I have a family again.” 

Owain was surprised Severa was being so open with him. He thought it was really nice. He was glad she could trust him. 

“So I take it everything with Kjelle cooled down?” 

“Yeah. I forgave her. She was just being stupid. People do stupid things when they like someone so I dropped it.” She shuddered. “If she does it again, I’ll punch her though.” 

Owain chuckled. “You’re not the type to let anyone push you around. I admire that.” 

She turned to him and gave him a tiny smile. “Thanks. It’s nice someone does. Most people just think I’m bossy or pushy, and I think that’s pretty messed up. A guy can push people around, and it’s fine. A girl does it, and suddenly she’s every rude thing you can call a girl.” She rolled her eyes. “Being a girl is rough.” 

He nodded. “That’s something my mom and Aunt Maribelle always taught me. Respect women. Treat them like people, not delicate objects. So I understand, honestly.” 

“Well, that’s nice.” She chuckled. “I never thought you’d be the kind of guy who would get it. But it’s appreciated, I guess.” 

He leaned back on his hands. The sun was barely under the horizon now. “It’s nice talking like this.” 

She did the same. “It is.” 

They sat in silence for some time. Owain was amazed. He didn’t expect for Severa to open up to him like this. It was great in his mind. He felt like he was making a lot of progress in regards to his crush. He hoped it could continue to be like this, but knowing Severa, it probably wouldn’t. 

Severa thought about how he liked her and how she liked kissing. An idea popped into her head. 

“Hey, Owain…” She started, suddenly feeling shy. She wasn’t sure if she should ask this. 

“Hm?” He turned to her. 

“I’ve got an odd request.” 

“Yeah?” 

“Would you kiss me?” 

He was absolutely shocked. “Um, Severa… Why…?” 

“Because I know I don’t like Kjelle, but I do like kissing. I just don’t like I was kissed against my will. So I wondered: do I only like kissing, and not people? I don’t know what I like, and I want to find out. What if I don’t like men? I honestly can’t say.” She blushed. “I’ve never thought of anyone like that before. I’ve never had a crush. I’ve never had feelings for anyone. The only person I ever actually loved was my dad, but he’s gone… And now I’m just empty.” 

He knew she liked Lucina and his family and even him, but he knew what she meant. “I’ve never kissed a girl before…” 

“Well, I have, and it’s not hard. You just know.” 

He swallowed a lump in his throat. He was very nervous. 

“I… If you want this…” He didn’t want to unless she did. 

“Yeah. Just go for it. You’ve got my permission.” 

So he did. He leaned in and placed his lips on her. He was very gentle, and she kissed him back. They kissed for a few moments, and it started getting more and more aggressive until it was almost feverish. 

Severa knew in that moment she _did_ like kissing, and she liked the way Owain kissed. Her feelings for him were indifferent, but the kissing was good. 

She pulled away. “Thanks. I’ve got my answer.” 

He looked confused. “And that is…?” 

“I like kissing. And I tolerate you. This was nice.” She shrugged. “Like, I guess you’re not a _bad kisser_ , but I don’t have much to compare it to. But it was pretty nice.” She winked. “And you’ve always been nice, so there’s that.” 

He was over the moon. “I’m so glad you said that, Severa.” He jumped up. “By the gods, even a small token of your affection is enough to sustain me for another hundred years. You, fair maiden, have my everlasting devotion and…” 

“Gawds, knock it off already!” She rolled her eyes. “I _said_ I _tolerated_ you.” 

He stopped. “I… If you want me to stop, I can…” He seemed crestfallen. 

“Ugh, that’s not the Owain way though. Like, don’t stop on my account. Yeah, it’s unnecessary sometimes, but it’s who you are and you’re not the type to be pushed around. You can be yourself. I’ve known you long enough that I accept it.” 

His heart was glad. “I’m really happy, Severa. I promise I won’t ever make you sad.” He took her hand. “Let’s go back now.” 

“Owain, gawds, it’s not like we’re engaged. We haven’t even gone on our date yet.” She suppressed a smile but he saw it. “Gawds, you’re weird.” 

He knew she meant it as a compliment. 

He led her back to the hotel. They entered their room and happened upon a hyperventilating Morgan. His eyes were glassy, staring into space, and his breathing was erratic. 

He was coated in sweat, his blue hair sticking to his forehead. His skin was a ghostly white and he was shaking and twitching. Severa wondered if he would start convulsing. 

Lucina was in big sister mode. “Morgan, it’s okay. What’s wrong?” 

Apparently, as Morgan continued to have what looked like a breakdown, Lucina had been spending this whole time trying to get him to talk to her. She knew she had to keep up communication to keep him stable, but he wasn’t responding or getting better. His eyes didn’t register where he was. He wouldn’t move. He was catatonic and to Severa he looked like he was dead. Lucina kept feeling for his pulse and noticed how fast it was going. His body was a normal temperature, but he was shaking as if he was freezing. She wiped sweat off his brow, still trying to coax him to speak. 

“Should we get your parents?” Severa asked. She was starting to freak out too. 

“I don’t want to bother them. They’ve gone through enough. I think it’s related to them.” She turned to her brother, continuing her stroking and calm voice. “Morgan, please talk to me.” 

It went on for several minutes, and Severa was ready to beat down the door that connected the rooms when Morgan finally came to. His erratic breathing stopped, and his glassy vision seemed to clear. He finally looked like he came back to Earth. It was like his soul was placed back into his body. 

“Morgan, are you alright?” Lucina asked. 

He didn’t immediately respond, but he held his sister’s hand in reassurance. She squeezed it. 

“I’m sorry, sissy. I just…” He looked at her. “What just happened?” 

She stared at her brother, stunned. Owain and Severa were speechless. Did Morgan seriously not know what just happened? 

“You started hyperventilating and crying and shaking. I thought you were having some sort of attack.” 

“I did?” He looked very confused. 

“Yes. I was talking about how nice it was we were all back together and then suddenly you started crying. Then you were breathing heavy and you looked panicked. For a moment, I thought you were gone.” 

“Really?” He tried to remember, but was suddenly hit with a stabbing pain in his head. “Agh…” He held his head between his hands. 

“Should I tell Mom and Dad?” She held her brother close. 

“No… I’m okay, but I’m sleepy.” He yawned. 

“I’ll put you to bed.” 

“Please stay with me.” He clutched her hand. He looked frightened. 

“I’ll still be in the room. I have to sleep in the same bed as Severa, Morgan.” That was their aunt’s rule. It wasn’t like the kids would do anything; the four of them were sharing and _that_ would be gross. 

“Please, sissy…” Morgan clutched to her. She was scared. 

“Morgan, tell me what’s wrong.” 

“I don’t know…” He said into her hair. “I don’t know.” But he did know. Despite being here with his family, he knew something was wrong. 

Owain placed a kind hand on his little cousin’s shoulder. “I’m here for you, buddy. I won’t let anything bad happen.” 

Morgan finally gave up, knowing he didn’t want his sister, cousin, or their friend in trouble. He got into the bed with Owain, and fell asleep, holding his hand. Owain thought it was odd. 

Lucina did too, but also went to bed. She’d discuss it with her parents later. 

Severa went to shower and when she was finished she climbed into the bed and played on her phone for a while. A bunch of people from her school liked her photo of the resort, and she noticed her mother commented on it. 

_Lucky! Hope you’re having fun! Love and miss you xoxo_

Severa rolled her eyes, but felt a small pang of sadness. She shrugged it off though, and went to checking her other accounts, and surfing through Pinterest for new makeup and fashion ideas. 

She knew most of herself, but also knew that in time there would be more mysteries of herself she would eventually solve. For now, she at least knew what she liked: makeup, clothes, movies, and kissing. 

When she grew bored of social media, she contemplated what had just occurred. Lucina’s brother seemed really bad off. Severa saw him once at a lacrosse game, so seeing him like this made her wonder if Lucina’s life was as peachy as it seemed. Sure, her parents were separated, but Lucina had always had it good, as far as Severa could see. Maybe life wasn’t perfect for the princess. 

She liked Morgan. She thought he was sweet, a little…odd, but sweet. Seeing this attack though did disturb her. She hoped that maybe he wasn’t sick or mentally off. 

She let it go though, knowing that wasn’t her life, and she fell asleep contently.


	19. Lovely Ladies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! Time for the second update of the week! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

The next morning the kids got up, wanting breakfast desperately. Morgan still seemed a little out of it, but he too expressed hunger. They were all dressed in summertime clothes: Lucina had the daisy dress on, Severa was wearing a navy blue sleeveless crop top with a white anchor and high waist white shorts, Morgan was in cargo shorts and a green tee, and Owain had on a black tank top with thin white horizontal strips and slim fit yellow shorts. The day had proved to be another scorcher, and they weren’t about to get overheated on their vacation.

The kids went downstairs to get some food at the buffet and saw their parents had beat them to it. There was a huge array of breakfast foods and Owain piled food onto his plate. Morgan made due with some fresh fruit and milk, not entirely too hungry, but his sister made sure she got a good balanced breakfast for both her and her brother, so she coaxed him to eat a little more. Severa ate whatever she fancied, which happened to be a lot of the decadent breakfast items, like chocolate croissants, cheese danishes, and Belgian waffles.

They sat with the adults who seemed happy to see them all. Apparently Robin had slept through the entire afternoon as well as the night and was feeling entirely too refreshed. She told the kids they wanted to check out the amusement park located behind the resort. Lucina and Morgan readily agreed. She insisted this was family time, a small reunion, but they didn’t need to know that she wanted to be anywhere but here, at least not with Chrom. She missed Lucina.

Lissa wanted to check out the shops and the topiary with Frederick. They asked Owain if he wanted to tag along, but he was interested in the old fashioned movie theater located inside the resort that played classic movies all day. Today, it was showing _Casablanca_.

Lissa rolled her eyes in good nature but told him if that’s what he wanted, then he could do it. She trusted him. She turned to Severa and asked what she wanted to do today, and Severa said she’d tag along with Owain. Lissa seemed very pleased by that response. Severa wasn’t sure why, but paid it no mind.

When everyone was done with their breakfast, they all parted their ways and did the tasks they planned to do.

Owain led Severa to the theatre and as the adults were saying when they would meet up again, they happened upon Sully and her family in the lobby. Kjelle didn’t seem too happy, but overall she appeared unharmed. Sully seemed calmer than yesterday and it looked like Stahl was walking on eggshells.

They saw each other, and greeted each other, albeit rather coldly. Robin wasn’t sure what was going on; Chrom had yet to tell her the events of yesterday. When she gave him a look, he whispered that he’d explain later. Some things had gone wrong, he said.

“I don’t see Severa or your son, Frederick. Wonder where they went off to,” Sully insinuated. Lissa noticed how she purposely ignored the mother of Owain.

“Owain took her to see a movie at the cinema they have here,” Frederick responded, equally as cold. “He’s acting as her sort of guard in regards to everything that has happened.” His son didn’t have to say it, but Frederick knew. Owain was fiercely protective of those he cared about, especially girls and small children.

Sully rolled her eyes. “Pretty sure that is not what’s going on, but if you’re convinced that’s happening, then so be it.”

“And just what are you trying to say, Sully?” Lissa growled. Frederick very rarely saw his wife lose her temper. It was only when one had crossed too far of a line.

“What I’m saying is I don’t trust that girl. She’s probably trying to seduce your son. She’s one of _those_ girls,” Sully growled back. This was turning into a fight between two mama bears.

But no one was a bigger mama bear than Lissa.

“You are literally objectifying and disrespecting a child’s autonomy. She’s twelve and is going through a period of self-exploration. No wonder the girl has issues with adults: it’s people like you that treat her like she’s some doll who’s supposed to listen to what her elders have to say, even if they don’t fit the child’s needs or wants. ‘Respect your elders’ is baloney; children don’t ask to be born. They don’t owe us their lives for that reason. Do we do a lot for them? Yes, and for that I expect some gratitude and respect, but I am owed nothing for being kind. That defeats the purpose of having a child and loving them. I am raising children into good adults; not clones or slaves.” Lissa’s specialty as a nurse was in pediatrics and neonatal facilities. She worked with kids and took children’s psychology courses to further supplement her career. If anyone knew what she was talking about, it was her.

“That autonomy bullshit or whatever it is just gives an excuse for kids to do as they please. They’re kids, and should be treated as such.” Sully made to leave but Lissa wasn’t finished.

“No, it is not ‘bullshit’ as you so crudely put. Children should be allowed to make mistakes and explore their lives; only then can they grow. When you stunt that growth by being too strict or judgmental or by using negative punishment, you force that child into a life of deceit and manipulation and the child becomes lost. That’s why teen pregnancy, drug use, and alcohol abuse happens; they look for an escape, usually a bad one, and it never ends well.” Lissa was about to pull out sources on her phone, but Sully stopped her.

“Look, I’m not here to argue. You have your parenting style and I have mine. I’m going to enjoy my vacation with my family now.” And Sully stalked off, Kjelle and Stahl trailing behind. Kjelle gave Lissa a sad look, and Lissa felt her heart break.

Lissa was fuming, but Frederick placed a calming hand on her shoulder. “You were excellent, dear.”

“She is infuriating. I feel so sorry for Kjelle.” Lissa shook it off. “Let’s go.”

“Darling, that was simply marvelous,” said a familiar voice. Lissa perked up and turned around to see her longtime friend Maribelle applauding her. She was in her infamous pink business attire: a magenta blazer with matching pencil skirt, a white button up that frilled at the collar, and pink suede pumps. Her hair was pulled back in a half ponytail, with the loose locks curled elegantly. She was the CEO of a women’s fashion line that empowered women from all walks of life, and donated twenty percent of its proceeds to foundations and charities that helped disenfranchised women.

Lissa ran to her friend and hugged her. “Maribelle, I’m so happy to see you. How was the refugee camp in Valm?” Maribelle often personally visited refugee camps to help the locals. She was also active in the government and often introduced bills and legislation that would help equality among the classes. It was her passion in life to help nobles and the upper class to understand the lower classes, and for the lower classes have access to the finer things in life. She was a woman on a mission.

“Oh, it was as sad as you’d think, but everyone there was so happy when I brought them toiletries and little things that people never think to donate. I am allowing these people to live like people, not animals.” She hummed in contentment. “A little girl made me a flower crown. I could have cried with joy.”

“I’m so glad to hear it, Maribelle. You’re really making a difference.”

“I am doing all I can. The world is still cruel, but I’m trying to combat it. But speaking of that,” she changed her attitude to one of a gossiping teenager. “I see you are also making some difference. Who was it you were defending just now?”

“This girl named Severa. She’s been having issues at home and is staying with us. She’s…been having it very hard lately.” Maribelle saw the melancholy look in Lissa’s eyes.

“What happened to this poor girl?” Maribelle demanded. Lissa felt the fervor light up the woman’s good heart.

Lissa said she could explain it on the way to the shops. Maribelle nodded, saying she would have her luggage sent to her room. She followed Lissa and Frederick, after tipping the concierge handsomely, and Lissa explained Severa’s situation. Chrom and Robin, with their two kids in tow, went on their way to the amusement park.

Lucina was disturbed by what had just happened. She herself had never liked Sully much, despite she was a longtime friend of Chrom’s, but hearing what she said about Severa… It was upsetting. Why was she so judgmental?

Morgan didn’t really understand the situation, but he liked what Aunt Lissa said. Sully sounded really mean to him.

Robin was shocked at what occurred. Just what in the nine hells happened?

“Chrom, can you explain to me what just happened?” Robin asked. She was just as disturbed as Lucina, but for different reasons.

“Yeah… Well, you see…” He explained how Severa’s dad had died, which Robin told him she already knew that, but he continued saying Severa had a falling out with her mother, and was staying with Lucina until things cooled down. He then went to say Severa was supposed to have a sleepover with Sully’s daughter Kjelle, but Kjelle kissed Severa revealing her crush on the girl, and Severa fled, horrified.

“Then, if that wasn’t enough, Severa was attacked by a man on her way back to the house.”

“Oh my gods!” Robin yelped. “Did he…?” She didn’t want to say it in front of Morgan.

“No. She defended herself. She has a knife her father gave her, an illegal switchblade that looks like a traditional Chon’sinese fan. She stabbed him in the stomach.”

“Wait… That was on the news.”

“Yeah, that was her,” he confirmed.

Robin’s brain was almost overloaded with this information. Her emotional reserves were capped. “That poor girl.”

Chrom nodded. “Yeah. She’s had it bad. But things have been okay now. She’s staying with us still, and seems to have recuperated. She’s a lot friendlier now actually.”

“Well, that’s good. I had no idea Cordelia was going through quite an issue.” She gave Chrom a nasty look. “Kinda makes you wonder how she burnt off the stress.”

Chrom gulped. “Well, I’m sure she has her ways.”

Morgan saw how his parents were interacting, and it made him nervous. It seemed things were still bad.

He hoped they would improve.

“So then yesterday happened…” Robin changed the subject, noticing Morgan’s concerned look.

“Yeah, well, Sully is still mad at Severa for leaving and we had to explain the situation. Instead of wanting to empower the girls, she only shamed Severa and incited that she brought on her own troubles and said she’d punish Kjelle for doing something so stupid.”

“Kissing a girl against their will is wrong in itself, but what Kjelle did was out of teenage curiosity and exploration, much like Lissa said,” Robin coolly said. “It shouldn’t be punished. It should be dealt with, but not by punishment.”

“We’re all thinking it, Robin. Trust me.” He shook his head. “Sully used to be the type of woman who would proudly boast she was a feminist, but her feminism… It’s the negative kind.”

“It’s not feminism, Chrom. She’s still stuck in many sexist values,” she corrected. “She thinks equality can only happen if women act like men, but that’s wrong. That’s still implying being a man is definitively better. True equality is allowing anyone to be whatever they choose, so long as they’re not harming others.”

“You are right, as always, Robin,” Chrom smiled. He realized he told Cordelia the same thing once. He hoped his previous affection for the woman wasn’t coming back.

Robin rolled her eyes, knowing he was trying to get in her good graces. “Well, at least I understand why that little standoff occurred.” She narrowed her eyes and pursed her lips. “I used to admire Sully’s strength. Her dedication was something I really envied, especially when it came to fitness. But now I see she isn’t someone I necessarily want to be like.” She bit her lip. “There are so many different kinds of women in the world. It’s wrong to just lump them in one group, and I can see Sully does that, while excluding herself. But I already addressed that.” She shrugged. “I want to enjoy this vacation. So let’s take our minds off this.”

Chrom was about to lavish her with another compliment, but she stopped him. “No more compliments from you today.” The words were harsh, but he heard the laugh in her tone.

Maybe things could improve.


	20. My Best Mistake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's update! It's a nice segue from the Chrobin drama... :)

Cordelia watched the morning news with as much interest as watching paint dry. It was only nine o’clock, and it was either the news or some trashy show that involved cheating and baby daddies, and she wanted no part of that. 

Shortly after her liaison with Chrom, she went to her doctor and asked when was the soonest she could take a pregnancy test. He told her give it two weeks. 

She had the test done yesterday, and luckily her birth control came through for her. No baby daddies today. 

She sighed. Ever since Chrom left she had this abundance of energy. She wanted to see him again, even if it was wrong. But after the first week of him refusing her requests and cancelling plans that energy started to crash. 

She stopped going out of the house. She didn’t have a reason to; her only friend was out of town on some horse studying trip. She kept up the house, but not her own appearance: her hair was always in a messy bun, and Naga knows when the last time it was brushed. She didn’t bathe as regularly, so her hair and skin was grimy. She only wore her robe. Who needed to dress up when there was no one to dress up for? 

She knew she was being a little selfish, but after losing Lon’qu, she was mad with loneliness and Severa’s distance didn’t make it better. And her absence only made it worse. 

Cordelia was lonely, and she treated that loneliness in the worst way possible. 

She sighed again, and changed the channel. Some game show. Joy. 

There was a polite knock on her door. She was a little confused, but answered it regardless. The person standing there was not one she expected. 

“Sumia!” She hugged her longtime friend. “You’re back!” 

“Yes! I just finished my trip. It was amazing. Horses are beautiful creatures.” 

Cordelia noticed Sumia’s ten year old daughter, Cynthia, accompanied her. “Oh Cynthia, you’ve grown!” The little girl’s white hair was pulled back in pigtails, and she wore a Wonder Woman shirt with jean shorts. Cynthia was currently obsessed with superheroes. 

“Haha, yeah, she’s grown by at least two inches, and I think it gave her more energy than normal.” To emphasize that point, Cynthia ran into Cordelia’s house. 

“Auntie Cordelia, can I play outside?” 

Cordelia nodded, and the girl zoomed off. 

“She hasn’t changed at all,” Cordelia laughed. 

She offered Sumia some lemonade and they sat outside in the back yard and watched Cynthia play on the old swing set that Severa no longer used. Mostly, Cordelia asked about Sumia’s trip and Sumia told her all she learned. Henry was still writing horror novels and doing stand-up on Tuesdays. Cynthia mostly watched cartoons, but she wanted to see her schoolmates. 

“There’s this boy she misses, named Morgan I think, and they apparently play super heroes on the playground at recess.” Cordelia stiffened at the name, but didn’t say anything. 

Sumia finally asked what Cordelia had been up to. 

This was her best friend, and no matter how heinous the crime, Sumia would be told everything. 

“Well, there’s been some excitement…” 

“Oh really?” Sumia looked around. “By the way, where’s Severa?” 

“That’s part of it,” Cordelia replied. “Severa left.” 

“What do you mean by ‘left’?” 

So Cordelia explained how shortly after meeting Lucina and Chrom, Severa had enough and got into a spat and then early the next morning she disappeared. She was upset that Cordelia had taken to this strange man so quickly, especially seeing that it was her friend’s father. Luckily, Cordelia knew where she was, and didn’t mind. Her daughter needed space, and at least she was safe. 

“So she’s with her friend? And this friend is the daughter of the man you are so interested in?” 

“Yes. They’re currently on vacation at the Outrealm Resort.” Cordelia showed Sumia the photos Severa uploaded onto Instagram. 

“Oh, wow, that’s really nice! Lucky girl!” Sumia giggled. “So what have you been doing while she’s gone?” 

“Well,” and here Cordelia blushed. 

“Uh oh.” 

“You know how I met Chrom? Lucina’s father? Well, we’ve been talking a lot lately.” 

“But… He’s married right?” 

Cordelia nodded. “Yes, but at first it wasn’t a big deal. But he and his wife separated, which is why he’s staying with his sister. Lucina and Severa are with them now on vacation.” 

“Okay…” Sumia was trying to figure out where Cordelia was going with this. 

“One night, he took me out to dinner…” 

Sumia was hit with dread. “Oh Cordelia you didn’t…” 

Cordelia hid her face in shame. “I did. We did.” She peeked between her fingers. “But it was wonderful.” 

Sumia looked to see if Cynthia could hear the very adult discussion. She was still enthralled with the swings. “I’m sure it was, but that doesn’t make it right…” 

“I know, I know… But I want to see him again, and he wants to see me.” 

Sumia’s eyes widened in shock. “What?!” 

“I know, but whenever we make plans, something always comes up. I think his wife knows.” 

“But they’re separated.” 

“I might have met her and let slip I met Chrom at McDonald’s…” 

“CORDELIA. That is the last thing you should have done.” 

Cordelia hung her head. “I’m an idiot. No wonder Severa has no respect for me.” 

Sumia’s stomach flipped nervously. “What if she knows?” 

Cordelia let out a sigh. “I wouldn’t be surprised. She’s a smart one. But I hope not… It would hurt her beyond all belief.” 

Sumia looked at Cordelia seriously. “We need to purge him out of your system.” 

Cordelia raised an eyebrow. “And how do you propose we do that?” 

“We’re having a girls’ night out. You and me. Except it’ll be today, and with Cynthia. Let’s get our nails done! I know a great place…” and so Sumia animatedly planned the day, and Cordelia got dressed. She showered, fixed her hair, put on a bit of makeup, and wore a nice, lacy white dress with a red belt. Dressing up was fun. She needed it. Sumia looked equally nice in a lilac tank top with an embroidered collar and a flowy white skirt. The two women collected Cynthia and headed out. 

Sumia drove. The salon wasn’t far at all, and the two ladies entered with the rambunctious ten year old. The old woman, Chon’sinese Cordelia guessed, greeted Sumia warmly. It seemed she was a regular here. 

They sat down and the manicurists set to work on fixing the women’s nails. They were buffed, polished, and the acrylics were set in place. Sumia even got Cordelia to do a pedicure, and as their hands dried, the pedicurists massaged their feet and cleaned their nails. It was very relaxing, and Cordelia felt great for being pampered, even though she knew she didn’t deserve it. 

One of the workers also painted Cynthia’s nails in Wonder Woman colors, and when everyone was done, she excitedly showed her mom and her friend the nails. They smiled, Sumia paid, and then they went off to Starbucks to sit and talk some more. Cynthia got her normal cotton candy Frappuccino, Sumia her berry hibiscus refresher, and Cordelia got an iced caramel macchiato with nonfat milk. They sat at a table in a corner and talked. Cynthia played on Sumia’s phone so she would be distracted from the conversation. 

“So, it’s clear you need to stop talking to him,” Sumia began. She wasn’t allowing her friend to become an adulterer. 

“I know, but it’s hard. I’m very magnetically attracted to him, you know? He’s very charming.” 

“That may be, but he’s still involved, he has kids, and there’s a chance he might not go through with the divorce. The last thing you need in your life is to be the other woman.” 

Cordelia sunk into her seat. “What do I do?” 

“You’ve got to end it. If he calls you or texts you, or if you text him or call him, you need to be direct. Don’t beat around the bush. You’ve got to let him know. This is bad for both of you. Too many people are involved.” 

“You’re right, Sumia. I’ve been silly.” She looked at her phone, the temptress. “But I can’t today. Today, I just want to relax. I will talk to him eventually, but today…” She smiled warmly at her friend. “I want to forget men and spend time with you and Cynthia.” 

Sumia smiled. “That’s why we’re here. This has been great.” 

They made a bit more small talk and went back to Cordelia’s house. By then, it was around three o’clock and Cordelia was a bit hungry. She wanted to start on dinner. 

“Sumia, would you and Cynthia be interested in staying for dinner?” 

Sumia asked Cynthia who said she was so hungry she could eat a horse. She said it to pester her mother, who chuckled gently. Sumia said it was a done deal, and Cordelia set to work. 

She started making the salad first, fresh spinach and arugula and iceberg lettuce with chopped tomatoes, carrots, beets, and a light vinaigrette. She set that in the refrigerator, and started making meatballs (made of turkey as she watched her figure meticulously) and whole wheat pasta. She went to work at seasoning her tomato sauce with sage, a bay leaf, basil, parsley, and a little garlic powder. When everything was done, Sumia set the table as Cynthia found the pitcher of lemonade and placed that as well as glasses on the table. She almost dropped everything, but Cordelia quickly caught the girl and fixed everything. They ate quietly, but Cynthia was anything but quiet and talked about the comics she was reading and her favorite cartoons and the women listened with interest. Cynthia’s stories were always enthralling. 

Soon it was six o’clock and Sumia said she had to go. Cordelia kissed her on the cheek goodbye as well as Cynthia, and Sumia told Cordelia to keep in touch and talk to her anytime about what was going on. Cordelia promised, and her best friend and daughter left. 

Cordelia felt more at ease. Would she listen to Sumia? Her head said yes, but her heart and body said no. She didn’t want to say she was in love with Chrom, but she certainly felt strongly for him. But she thought about what he said before he left, that they were only coping with the trauma in their lives. She knew, ultimately, this would end, as a life together based on their commiseration wasn’t a way to start a life. She wasn’t in love. He was just a temporary solution to a permanent problem. 

She sighed heavily, and decided she’d prepare for bed. She went into her bathroom, applied her normal creams, brushed her teeth, and put on a night gown. It was Lon’qu’s favorite on her. She hadn’t worn it since he died. Being in it, knowing he would love it, set her mind in the right place. She still loved Lon’qu, always would, and this thing with Chrom would end. She would be strong, if not for her late husband, but for her daughter.


	21. We Are Not Amused

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to switch back to once a week updates now, so expect a new chapter next Thursday! I hope you enjoy.

The amusement park had captured Morgan’s tiny heart. The rides were huge and the games were fun. He was still too small for the bigger roller coasters, but he could ride the smaller rides like the teacups and the swings. Robin accompanied him on all of them, and they had their simple, childlike fun. Lucina went on two coasters with her dad, but found she wasn’t fond of the speed and vertigo. Neither was Chrom, and they joined Robin and Morgan on the smaller rides. Lucina caught how her mother wasn’t too fond of him joining. She knew why, and didn’t blame her mother.

They went to the games next, and Chrom wanted to show off at one of the shooting games.

“Hey kids, look. If I can knock down all these bottles, I can get that giant bear.” Lucina wasn’t too interested, but the bear seemed to glitter like a lost jewel to Morgan. He wanted that bear.

“Dad, please win. I want the bear!” He tugged cutely on the hem of his dad’s button down shirt. “Please, please, please!”

Chrom laughed and paid the man and took his stance. He was _supposed_ to knock down old milk bottles with a toy rifle, but he missed every time. Lucina giggled, Morgan groaned because he _really_ wanted that giant bear prize, and Robin rolled her eyes with annoyance and took the gun.

“Let me show you how a mother does it,” she said confidently. In a single shot, she knocked down all the bottles, and won Morgan his prize.

“Uh, ma’am, that was certainly impressive… How did you…?” Usually dads were able to knock it down, but never on the first try. It was rare for a woman to ever knock them down, and he had been in the carnival game business for a while, as sexist as his thought was.

“I learned how to shoot as a kid,” was all she said. She didn’t want to relive those childhood memories.

“Oh, okay then.” He got the bear and handed it to her. “Here ya go.”

Robin smiled and thanked him. She handed the bear off to Morgan, who was so adamant about carrying it.

“Careful, love. That bear is bigger than you!” She wasn’t exaggerating.

“I got it, Mom!” He teetered, but held strong. They walked away from the shooting booth, and went off to more games.

There were darts with balloons. Chrom lost, but Robin won. There was the coin flip game that involved flipping a coin and landing it in a bowl. Robin won again. There was a basketball free throw. Again, Robin won. It seemed her hand eye coordination was levels above Chrom’s.

“Robin, how are you winning all this?” A lady running the free throw handed them a giant plastic bag to carry the giant plush animals. Morgan was in heaven.

“I’m just really good at games, I guess,” was all she could say. She knew why. When she was a kid, her father taught her sharpshooting and other tactics used in war. He was desperate for a war with Ylisse; he always claimed it was Grima’s will, but Robin and her late mother were always disturbed by that talk. She had no choice in the matter: it was either learn the skills or have dinner taken away. She learned, and after a huge falling out that involved her shooting her father in the leg as he chased her, she left Plegia and never returned.

Shortly after this, she met Chrom, and dated him through college. Needless to say, Chrom was the only man she ever dated, and perhaps in the long run, it was stupid to have married him.

But then she wouldn’t have Lucina or Morgan, and they were the true loves of her life.

So long story short, if it involved aiming at something, Robin was the best.

Chrom knew it must have had something to do with her Plegian heritage. She told him the bare minimum; abusive dad, disempowered mom, and a crazy religious cult. She had always insisted family was something she never strived for, but Chrom convinced her when he introduced her to his own sisters. Robin changed her mind, and that was when she decided she’d marry him.

He dropped the subject and suggested they go get some drinks and food. Robin agreed, though not eagerly.

She wanted to get out of the sun. She was getting cranky. She wanted to be with just her children, not her adulterer husband. _Gods, don’t let Morgan find out_ was her only thought.

Chrom bought the kids ice cream and three cokes, and brought Robin a water. He knew she didn’t like fizzy drinks much.

She sipped it quietly, as Morgan admired his new collection of stuffed animals. He was naming them all, as Lucina tried to convince him that it wasn’t necessary, that he’d forget later, but he was adamant.

Morgan then noticed a man at a booth that had a small pool. In the pool were fish, and if one caught one, they could keep it. It gave Morgan an idea.

“Mom, can I catch a fish?” He pointed to the booth.

“You have to keep it though, Morgan. Can you take care of a fish?”

He blushed shyly. “I want to give it to someone…”

She smiled, knowing who it was. “Then catch the prettiest fish for her, okay?”

His smile was huge and he jumped out of his seat and went to catch the prettiest fish he could. Chrom and Lucina looked at her curiously.

“He’s going to catch one for Nah. She’s the girl I told you about.”

Chrom nodded, but Lucina was surprised. “Morgan likes a girl?” She asked.

Robin chuckled. “I’m surprised he didn’t tell you. He won’t stop talking about her. She’s the only thing on his mind lately, besides all of us.”

Lucina looked away sheepishly, ashamed she wasn’t in the know about her own brother’s life. “I can come back home, if you wish.” She knew Robin didn’t want Chrom. She knew her mother knew of the affair, and frankly, she felt, while she didn’t want it to happen, that a divorce would probably be for the best. She just wasn’t sure who she’d want to stay with.

“Lucina, I just want you to be happy, and if you’re happy with your father, then I’m happy.”

Lucina accepted that answer. “I’ll go help Morgan.” She knew her parents needed to talk.

As Lucina scampered away, Chrom asked, “Did you mean that?”

“Of course I did. Unlike you, I don’t lie.” She glared at him. She was still so upset.

“Robin, I really am sorry.”

“And Chrom, I’m really not forgiving you. This was the ultimate betrayal.” He saw the hurt in her eyes. He knew he was wrong. He knew it shouldn’t have happened. If he could start all over, he would.

His phone made a chiming sound. He looked to find he had a text from Cordelia. She asked if he was enjoying his vacation. She didn’t know Robin was there.

“Who’s that?” Robin asked, knowing who it was.

“It’s who you think it is,” Chrom responded. Robin knew. She always knew.

“You better tell her to stop texting you.” He saw her tense up. She was ready for a fight.

“Robin, I want to do this in person…”

She couldn’t believe what she was hearing. “With all this technology, you’re going to go out of your way to see her to tell her ‘it’s over’? It’s two words, Chrom. Here, I’ll do it.” She reached for his phone.

“Robin, stop!” He pulled away. “I’ll tell her. Just… Let me do it my way.”

She gritted her teeth. “I seriously can’t believe you. I thought you wanted to save this marriage?” She should have never changed her mind. She should have gone on with the divorce. But Chrom insisted on taking it slowly before making a “hasty” decision. That was his flaw: he couldn’t let go.

“Chrom, if you don’t tell this woman to leave you alone right now, it’s over. I will take Morgan and Lucina, I will file for divorce, and you will never see me again so you can have all the Cordelia you want.” This was her ultimatum. This was the ultimate test. Should Chrom fail, he’d lose everything.

Was keeping in contact with this woman really worth losing his wife and kids? Of course it wasn’t.

But he was a people pleaser at heart and couldn’t go through with this yet. He’d deal with it later.

“Robin, I’m doing it my way.”

Robin stared, disgusted, revolted, and beyond hurt. “Chrom,” she took a huge breath, trying not to cry, “It’s over.” She made to get up, but Morgan came dashing towards her.

“Mom, look! It’s as blue as Naga’s Bell!” That was a flower that was rare in these parts. The followers of Naga believed it to have special praying powers if found.

She put a smile on, which wasn’t hard because everything Morgan did touched her heart. “How lovely. What will you name the fish?”

“I’m naming her Bell, and I’m giving her to Nah! She’ll love it. She wants a Naga’s Bell, but I can’t really get that for her, so I hope this will be okay!” She wondered how Morgan knew the fish was a girl, but figured the man at the booth told him that to make him go away. Morgan could be a pest to strangers.

“That’s nice. We can go to a pet store nearby and get her a bowl and food, okay?” Morgan nodded enthusiastically.

So she couldn’t leave this second. She wanted her kids to enjoy this vacation, even if it meant rooming with the man that broke her heart.

“We can go now, if you’d like, Morgan,” Robin told her son.

“Really?! Okay!” She looked up the nearest pet store. It was in walking distance. Good. She’d need the walk.

“Alright, let’s go. Lucina, are you coming?” Robin turned to her eldest.

Lucina gave her dad a look and all he could do was nod. Lucina agreed, and Robin led her children to the pet store. Morgan did ask about the stuffed animals he was about to leave.

“Your father can take them back to the hotel,” was all she said, as she glared at Chrom. He gulped, but nodded. He grabbed the toys and left.

Morgan frowned. “Dad’s not coming with us?”

“Well, someone has to take the animals back, and we need to get to the pet store soon. Who knows when Bell was last fed?”

Morgan became worried about the fish’s wellbeing and he scurried ahead of his mother, the plastic bag containing the fish protected in his small arms. Lucina kept up with her mother’s pace.

“I take it that it’s over between you and Father,” she ventured.

“It’s complicated, Lucina. He had an affair, and he doesn’t want to tell his mistress it’s over yet.” She ran a hand through her hair. “I never thought I’d go through this.”

“Father… I’m disappointed too, Mother. I told him not to stay out too late, and he did. I wonder if for once he thought of what I’d feel if he returned home late. And he did return late.”

Robin shuddered. “How vile. He even let you know what he was doing and he still didn’t respect your feelings. Did he not realize what he was doing?” But Robin remembered the one thing she didn’t ever like about Chrom: his inability to think of the consequences.

When they had first met, it was Frederick, ever the wary one, that didn’t want him to pursue Robin. He didn’t trust her Plegian heritage. At the time, her accent and lack of Ylissean knowledge was apparent, and relations between the two countries were tight, which led to the conflict that killed Emmeryn a few years later. But Chrom was smitten by Robin, and didn’t listen. Of course, Robin _was_ harmless, but she couldn’t say the same for her family from Plegia. They were devout followers of Grima, and it wasn’t something she advocated.

So while this one time Chrom’s persistence didn’t hurt anyone, there were other instances that proved he really didn’t think quite ahead. He was terrible at chess; he could never anticipate what his opponent would do next. He could be a little loose with money, so Robin took care of finances (which led her to want to become an accountant.) He always bought the wrong foods at the grocery store and never thought about the ways they needed to be cooked or stored. (He brought home canola oil and not olive oil, and got the wrong kind of meat for a dish Robin wanted to prepare, albeit badly.) In general, he was an idiot.

And as it seemed, his inability to think ahead and be an adult really bit him in the ass this time. He was always caught in the moment, and he always wanted to make everyone happy. It was a dangerous quality to have, and it proved that danger all on its own.

Lucina shrugged. “I’m really sorry, Mother.”

“Lucina, don’t be sorry. You’ve done nothing. I am glad you went with your father actually. At least you tried to be his conscience. You kept him on a leash. I think it would have been worse had you not been around.”

Lucina blushed. “I didn’t think of it like that, but I’m really glad you think so.”

“Of course, honey.” They walked in silence as Morgan kept racing ahead. Robin would call him back as he had no idea where he was actually running to.

As Robin and her kids headed for the pet shop, Chrom went back to the hotel. He dropped the animals off in his room, and sat on his bed, contemplating what just happened.

Why didn’t he listen to Robin? Why didn’t he cut it off with Cordelia? He did text her back as Robin left. She was glad he was enjoying the vacation, even if it was a lie. He wasn’t having fun any longer.

She had asked if he wanted to go to dinner once he got back. He said he needed time to think it over. She ended up calling him.

 _“Hey, is something up? We haven’t seen each other in a while, and I was just thinking maybe we should get together and talk.”_ She wanted to let him down gently, but felt a phone call on his vacation was a little…impolite.

“Cordelia, now is really not a good time…”

_“What’s wrong?”_

He had to tell her. “Look, my sister might have invited my wife to this vacation…”

 _“Oh.”_ This changed a lot.

“Yeah… and she knows what happened. And she isn’t happy. And it might have just ended my marriage.”

 _“Why did she even come? You’re separated right?”_ Chrom felt that was a little over the line. Cordelia didn’t really have the right to ask that.

“Cordelia, that’s not really your concern. She came because Lissa invited her, and as it turns out, Robin was actually on the road to loving me again, but she found out about the affair… Or rather, she knew it. She was waiting for me to tell her.”

 _“I… I don’t know what to say.”_ She didn’t want to be the reason for an ended marriage. And what would this do to their daughters? She didn’t want the friendship Severa sprouted with Lucina to end. Gods, she was an absolute _idiot._

“There’s nothing to say, Cordelia. I messed up. It’s not okay…for us to continue this. Not after what happened today. If I even have a remote chance of winning Robin back, I need to make things right.” That wasn’t easy, but he had to do it.

He was surprised he was letting her down gently. He normally couldn’t do something like that. Breaking up, if that what this was, was hard to do, but here he was, doing it.

_“Oh… Well, you’re not wrong. I was talking about it with my friend, Sumia, and she feels the same. She said it was playing with fire. I guess we got burned.”_

“Yeah, big time.”

She sighed over the line. _“It really is a shame, but I have been wanting to talk this out with you too, just not on your vacation. I really like you, Chrom, but I take it we can’t even speak to each other again, correct?”_

“Yep. No more talking. Robin wants nothing to do with you either.”

 _“I certainly don’t blame her.”_ It was time to broach the delicate subject. _“But our daughters…?”_

“I want them to stay friends. We can find something that will work. But that’s for later. I can discuss it with Robin.”

_“Okay. Well, thank you for your time, Chrom. I really did enjoy your company.”_

“I feel the same. Take care, Cordelia.” And that was the end of it. They said their goodbyes, and he hung up, feeling…lighter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now I introduce Robin's Plegian heritage. I'm really excited to explore these different themes of race in a modern setting. There will be more of that, as well as our delicious bit of drama as always. Thank you for your continued support!


	22. Broken into Pieces

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long to update... I may have gotten distracted with my new Wii U and Smash Bros... Roy's my boy, ya know?
> 
> Anyway, I hope you all enjoy, and thank you to EVERYONE who has commented. I take any and all commentary seriously, and just know that I take your suggestions to heart and use them to help write this behemoth.
> 
> Also, I apologize in advance...

Chrom was still contemplating the phone call, wondering if he should delete her number as well. It was as he was doing so that he heard the lock turn. “Oh. You’re still here,” was how Robin greeted him. She didn’t expect him to leave, but she wondered if he would.

“Yeah… I talked to Cordelia.”

She looked at him coldly. “And what did you say?”

“I…ended it. And deleted her number.” He held up his phone, showing her the prompt that said _Delete this contact?_ He hit yes, and it was gone.

She raised her brows in surprise. “Really…” She wasn’t impressed, because she knew he was doing it to do just that, but she was surprised all the same.

“Yeah. But she was concerned about our daughters… How will this affect their friendship?”

“I’ll handle any rendezvous they want to have. But you can never talk to Cordelia, unless I’m around.”

Chrom felt that was fair. “Does that mean…?”

“It means that for the meantime, I am not thinking of a divorce, because I want to enjoy this vacation, and I don’t want to make the kids hurt more than they already do. Lucina is for whatever I choose, as I’ve found out. But Morgan…”

“Morgan…” Chrom whispered. His son wouldn’t take well to any of this.

“I’m in-between a rock and a hard place with him. If we divorce, he’s destroyed. If he finds out about the affair, he’s destroyed. Nothing good will come of this situation. And I hate lying to him. He knows something is wrong.”

“What do you mean, ‘he’s destroyed’?” Chrom asked.

Robin really didn’t want to think about it, but Chrom had to know. “He has separation anxiety, and it’s bad. Lucina just told me he had an episode last night.”

Chrom was astounded. “What do you mean, an episode?”

“He just goes into a catatonic state and starts sweating and shaking and it’s just bad.” She shuddered. “He did it when Flavia took him to the dojo. I enrolled him because I felt the physical activity might make it stop, but it’s still bad.”

Now Chrom felt even worse. “This is all my fault…”

“Yeah. Good job.” She ran her hands through her hair. “Granted, I didn’t make things better, but… Yeah.” She sat down next to him, not wanting to touch him, but also wanting consolation.

“Robin, I still love you, despite everything that’s happened.”

“I know.”

“Then why not take me back?” He regretted it the moment he said it.

She shot up, backing away from him. “After what you did, you still expect me to forgive you so easily, just because you love me?! Chrom, that’s so pretentious. Ugh.”

He got up, knowing if he tried to touch her, hold her, he’d win. “Robin, but you know it’s true.”

She backed away more, until her back hit the wall. “I know what you’re doing, and if you touch me, I will scream.” He knew she would. Robin never said anything she didn’t mean.

“Robin, please…”

“Did you _not_ hear what I just said? If Morgan finds out, if I stay with you, he’ll want to know why I changed my mind so suddenly. He’ll want to know why I was so mad at you, but took you back so willingly. He’s not stupid. He’s sensitive, but he just feels more strongly than the average child.”

Chrom shook his head, a little…insulted. “You always favored him.”

“And what in the nine hells is that supposed to mean?”

“It means from the moment that kid was born, you coddled him. You gave him so much more attention than Lucina. It’s probably why she favors me, why she’s Daddy’s Little Girl.”

She wanted to vomit. Was he really going to bring the kids into this?

“And as you know, that pregnancy was the hardest thing I went through. We thought Morgan would die, that he would be born with some disorder or illness, that he wouldn’t make it to childhood. Of course I’m going to coddle him. His life could have ended at any point and not for one minute was I going to let him think he wasn’t loved. He was different. All children are different. You should know that. You’re a _teacher._ ”

“You are too, and you should know that favoritism isolates the children not being favored. It’s insulting to them.”

“Oh dear gods, Chrom, I am not going to argue with you on child psychology. You’re defecting.”

He rolled his eyes. “Look at you, knowing everything. You felt you knew everything so you instigated all this. If it weren’t for that, we wouldn’t have to worry about the kids, or where we stand, or anything. This whole thing could have been avoided.”

She pulled away from the wall, advancing on him. He backed away. “If you weren’t a clingy dumbass then I wouldn’t have felt the need to get away. You never left me alone, and it’s been going on for years. And I finally had enough. People need space, Chrom! It’s just how I am! You never seemed to get that.”

He advanced on her too. “You never supported me in anything! I felt like I had no choice. When I wanted to run for office, you scoffed. I felt like I had to prove to you I was capable, but it didn’t work, so I gave up on it.”

“Chrom, you’re indecisive, and you won’t let things go. Some might say it’s your being tenacious, but with you it’s just obstinacy. You’d be a poor leader and you know it.”

“I’m head of my department, and it’s flourished since I stepped up. I think I’m a damn good leader.” She didn’t have anything to say to that. He did turn the department around.

“Ugh, if you think so.” She wanted to get away.

“You know, with all this going around, I have to say Cordelia always supported me, listened to me, cared about me. I don’t think you’ve cared in years. You’re always so focused on your future, and the kids, and I love them, but a good marriage means focusing on your partner too.”

“You’re not a mother. You wouldn’t understand. You didn’t carry Lucina for nine months, or Morgan for seven. You don’t have the bond I have.” She rolled her eyes. “Don’t bring Cordelia into this. She’s irrelevant now. She’s the other woman; she has no say.”

“Well, clearly she has some relevance because I ended up going to her and sleeping with her!”

She froze. “Don’t talk about that. You betrayed me. Don’t you dare justify yourself.”

“Robin, she listened, commiserated, her daughter left her, her husband died. She’s been through a lot and has helped me. She gave me what you haven’t in a long time.” Why was he saying this? He didn’t mean any of it, but here he was, making things worse.

The look she gave him would have killed him if it were made of daggers. “Chrom, do you love her?” She asked quietly. Every syllable was laced with venom.

“Robin, don’t bring it up.”

She was indignant. “No. You brought her up and kept bringing her up. So tell me, Chrom: _DO YOU LOVE HER?_ ”

He stayed silent. He didn’t know really.

“I admit… I do care about her.”

Robin was speechless now. She felt hot tears burning her lids. She had to find something to say.

“She can’t be so great if her daughter left her. She stooped so low that she had an affair.” It was petty, and no better than him bringing up her own children, but she had to say something.

“Well, you know what? She’s better than you.” She could read that as however she wanted. He was done.

She knew what he meant. “You’re a disgusting pig.” She was shaking with rage. “Get out.” She said it so quietly he didn’t hear her.

“What?”

“Get. Out.” She didn’t want to yell. She knew the kids and her sister-in-law could hear her.

“Robin, don’t be hasty…” There he went again, not letting go.

“I said get out.” She was a little louder this time.

“Come on, Robin…” He wanted to appease her now.

“Chrom, if you don’t get out this second, I will call security. Leave. Get. OUT.” She was yelling now.

He got his phone and wallet and went for the door. “Robin, look, I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said that, I didn’t mean it…” His words were running together.

She threw a punch and connected with his jaw. It didn’t break, but it hurt a lot. “Stay away from me.”

He ran out like a dog with his tail between his legs.

She waited a good five minutes, shaking, trying not to cry. The tears burned so hot, and she bit her lip, holding back her sobs. But she could only be so strong.

She collapsed, and let out a wail. She didn’t want anyone to hear, but it couldn’t be helped. How else was she supposed to let it all out?

Lucina was in the shower so she didn’t hear any of it. Morgan heard the whole thing. He heard about the affair, about the clinginess, about how his mom favored him. He heard every last thing.

He felt sick to his stomach. He tasted bile on his tongue. Tears fell over his cheeks and he clutched his giant bear. Bell was in her bag still, adjusting to the water in the new fish bowl.

But Bell and the stuffed animals and the vacation didn’t matter. What mattered was that it sounded like his dad no longer loved him, no longer loved his mother, and only cared about Lucina and his own affairs.

He never felt rivalry towards Lucina. Lucina never showed animosity to him. She was ever the protective big sister and he loved her dearly. But at this moment, he was a little jealous that his sister held so much of their father’s affection.

He heard his mother sob deeply. It took a lot for him to stay strong, as he felt he was on the verge of losing consciousness. He felt weak, but his mom needed him. He looked to the door that connected their rooms and dropped the bear he was holding. The door worked with room key he had, something about the key having a chip to help with security and he unlocked it and let himself into his mother’s room. She was near the door where he assumed his father left, crying, holding her sides, and shaking. He never saw his mother cry before.

He ran to her, and tapped her shoulder. She turned, her eyes so sorrowful, red rimmed, face wet with tears. She let out another sob, horrified that Morgan was there. Had he heard everything?

He nodded, knowing she was asking herself that. She cried harder. The tables had turned: mother clutched to son for comfort. She held her son tightly, still on her knees so she was eye level with him, and he held her just as tight, running a hand through her hair.

“Mommy, I’m sorry.” He hadn’t called her that in some time.

“I am too.” She cried into his shoulder. “I’m so sorry you had to hear all that. I’m so sorry. You deserve so much better, Morgan.”

He shook his head against her shoulder. “I already have the best mom in the world.”

She laughed, voice hoarse. “You’re sweet, but Mommy isn’t as good as you think.”

He shook his head again, pulling away to look her in the eye. “No, you _are_ the best mom in the world. You knew how sick I was and helped me. You loved Lucina, but it’s like you said: I needed a little more attention. Lucina never held that against you. She understood. Dad didn’t understand.” He sighed. “He’s not a mom. Moms are different than dads.” He didn’t really know why, but something his mom said about carrying the children seemed to resonate.

“Baby, you are the sweetest thing, and I am so lucky to have you and Lucina.” She sighed, resting her head against his chest. “It’s your father… He did the one thing right and helped give me you two.”

He hugged his mom tighter. “I love you.”

“I love you too, sweetheart.”


	23. Noble Lucina, Righteous Maribelle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! Welcome to our weekly update! I just wanted to take a moment and give a huge thank you to everyone who has commented and read thus far. I am absolutely thrilled so many of you are continuing to enjoy this story. It warms my heart. ;,)  
> 

Lucina had gotten out of the shower, towel drying her hair. She had dressed in shorts and a T-shirt, ready to spend the rest of the evening in the room, when she noticed the side door was open. She heard sniffling and crying. Morgan’s bear was on the floor, as if thrown. She walked to the door, confused.

She saw her mother crying, holding her brother. It looked more like clutching to her brother, as he was the one comforting her. Her father wasn’t anywhere in sight, and she knew he was the cause of her mother crying.

She loved her father, was certainly closer to him, but now, she could feel that change. She understood her father was upset, understood he felt like his wife stopped loving him, but she knew how wrong it was that he went to another woman. The separation might have helped her mom love her dad again, because she could see it now, but separating only made her dad stop his clinging ways, which wasn’t _bad_ , but it proved to be detrimental as he slept with Cordelia. Now, too many people had been involved.

She had enough.

“Where is he?” She asked very directly. Robin and Morgan looked her way.

“Lucina, I’m so sorry…” Robin whimpered. She was still shaking. Her face was blotchy.

“Where is he, Mother?” Lucina repeated.

“He left. I don’t know where. Maybe you can catch him.” She saw the seriousness in Lucina’s posture. This girl was about to rip her father apart.

“Lucina, don’t worry about it. It’s not your responsibility…” Her mother said.

“It _is_ at this point. I’m not about to let him continue hurting you or my brother or me or my friends. He’s tearing us apart, even if that isn’t his intention.” She huffed. “I’m going to find him.”

So she turned around and ran out the door. She’d find her dad and let him have a piece of her mind.

If anyone could turn Chrom around, it was her.

She sped down the hallway, turning down each corridor to find the elevators. She finally made it and saw that one had just closed its doors. She didn’t get a chance to see the occupant, but she knew in her gut it was her father.

There were a few other people waiting for the elevators, and she pressed the button rapidly, hoping to speed them up. It wouldn’t, because that’s not how elevators work, but she could dream. The other people looked at her with bemused stares: she was pressing the button obsessively, in shorts and a t-shirt that was definitely meant to be slept in, and barefoot, hair still damp. She looked like a mess, but that’s because she was on her way to being one.

The down elevator finally made it, and she hopped in, pressing the lobby button. A few other people filed in, and the door closed. She couldn’t make it descend faster, but the elevator did as it was made to do. When the lobby floor was met, she raced out, looking around, trying to find the man whose hair matched her own.

She went up to the front desk, hoping they could help.

“Um, excuse me. I was wondering if you could help me.”

“Yes?” The clerk said. The hotel was run by a host of Annas, and they all looked alike.

“Have you seen my father? He has the same hair color as me, and is about a good eight inches taller than me.”

“Is he in a blue button down with palm trees?” Ah, the classic “dad” look.

“Yes, he is.”

“I’m looking right at him. He’s in the Starbucks.” The hotel had its own Starbucks apparently. How convenient.

Lucina thanked the Anna, and ran to the Starbucks. Her father was about to get an earful.

He was sitting at a table in the corner, looking sheepish, drinking some hot beverage. He saw Lucina, saw how she was barefoot and fresh out of the shower, and noticed the rage in her eyes.

Oh gods not again.

“Father!” Lucina yelled. “I cannot believe you’d do this. What on earth made you think it was okay to make Mother cry on our vacation?!”

Chrom didn’t know Robin was crying. “She… Wait, she’s crying?!” Now he was just confused. Again.

“Yes! You must have said some hurtful things to make her do that. Mother never cries.” Lucina stayed standing, glaring at her father.

“Honestly, I didn’t know.”

She screeched. “How could you not? I don’t know what happened; I was in the shower, but all I know is this. Mother is crying, Morgan is consoling her, and I’m here to yell even more and cause a scene.” She took a breath, ready for her rant.

Chrom tried to interrupt, but Lucina drove through.

“First, you somehow made Mother stop loving you. I don’t know how, because I’m not an adult, but you did. Second, you left. Maybe that wasn’t the worst decision to make, but it proved to be bad for all parties. Third, you befriended Severa’s mom, kept in touch, went to dinner, and _slept with her_. Fourth, you tried to justify it and hide it, but we all knew. Fifth, you come here, intent on trying to fix everything, but end up messing up more. Sixth, you made _Mother cry_.” Lucina was shaking with rage. “Father, I love you, I always have, but I don’t understand why you’d do this to all of us. It’s not just me and Morgan and Mother; it’s Severa, Aunt Lissa, Uncle Frederick, even Owain. It’s everyone. You’ve literally torn all of us apart.”

Maybe it was a midlife crisis, a last chance to feel young again. Maybe it was pure frustration. Maybe it was some sort of coping or desperation. But none of that justified what he had done, and he knew it.

Chrom was stupid. He broke things a lot. He was definitely clumsier than Robin, he never thought ahead, and often forgot things. But this was something that he knew was wrong. Even the moment after, as radiant as he felt, he knew it was wrong. He regretted it, especially after finding out Robin was willing to work things out. Why wasn’t he patient? Why did he go ahead and do the one thing he didn’t want to do? Why didn’t he have more self-control?

He sat there in silence, as Lucina seethed.

He took a sip of his coffee, and without looking at her, stated, “Lucina, you’re absolutely right. Nothing I can say will justify or fix what I did to your mother. I’m an idiot. I don’t deserve her.”

“It sounds like you’re saying that because you feel obligated.” Lucina sniped. “That doesn’t sound sincere at all, Father.”

He hid his face in his hands. “I know. Nothing I say will. It’s all the same speech; I’m _supposed_ to apologize, but it won’t sound sincere because it’s expected. I won’t deny it, like some men will. I… I do regret it, now that I’ve seen the consequences.”

“You should regret it because it destroyed all of us. You should regret it because it goes against your vows that you made when you were married. You should regret it because you _don’t do those kinds of things even if you’re hurting_. You wouldn’t want me to do drugs if I was upset, right?!”

“Of course not, Lucina, but that’s not the…”

“ _Right?!”_ She insisted.

“…right.” He agreed.

“What you did was the same thing. You went to someone, did something, to try and make you feel better. Did it?”

“…no, not in the end.”

“Exactly. Maybe for the moment it was a good idea. Now? Not in the slightest.”

Lucina was wiser beyond her years, and Chrom didn’t know where she got it from. Certainly not from him.

“Lucina, I honestly don’t know what I can do to fix this… I want to, but I don’t know.” He felt so _bad_. He should, after all, but he didn’t realize it would hurt so badly.

He loved Robin. He loved his family. He loved his life. But he went and screwed it up. He broke something that might not ever be fixed.

“Well, Father, when you find out, you should do it. Do something to make this right.” He heard the waver in her voice. Now she was crying too.

She left, and he sat with the now lukewarm coffee between his hands. He sighed, taking a sip, when Maribelle came storming up to him.

“Lissa told me everything, about that poor girl Severa, you and Robin, and the affair you had with Cordelia, and I cannot believe the drama I just walked into! _And_ I just heard that conversation with Lucina.” She slapped him. “How could you do this to your precious wife and children?!” Maribelle never acted undignified, but in this moment it was certainly reasonable.

He rubbed his face where her palm hit. “Maribelle, I’m sorry. Lucina already reprimanded me. I get it now. I’ll fix it.”

She sat down across from him. “No, we are going to discuss this like adults until you fully realize just how much of a pig you sound. You say you get it, but you truly don’t.” She cleared her throat.

“Listen to me, you dog,” she said this with the politest voice he ever heard. It was so condescending that it made everything she said hurt even more than it already did. “What you have done is unforgivable and incredibly childish. Like a worm, you bit into the juiciest apple you could find, only to grovel your way through dirt. You, sir, say you’re a people pleaser. You are. I’ve known you long enough to know that, but you also have control issues and won’t let things go, much to the chagrin of those around you. You not only broke your wife, but you won’t let her go. You not only broke Cordelia, but you also won’t let her go. Say you deleted her number or cut her off all you like, trust me, I know you’re about to say it,” Maribelle had a degree in law and business so she just knew things, “but I know you, Chrom. You’ll go back, even if it means breaking your wife’s trust _again._ It’s not like you love Cordelia, but you don’t want to disappoint her. Yes, she is just as wrong as you, but you took advantage of her in a moment of crisis. Her husband is dead. She doesn’t love you. She was trying to fill the hole her husband left.”

“I was doing that too, Maribelle…”

“ _Don’t you dare interrupt me_.” Maribelle said with a smile on her face. She was an absolute demon when upset. “As I said, she was trying to fill a hole. You filled that hole. And now you’ve confused her, making her think she needs to be with you. Now, you’ll find yourself at a fork in the road. Should you choose Cordelia, you will realize that physically you may work, but emotionally you won’t. People in affairs, after ending the initial marriage, think that life is going to be peaches and cream with their new partner. No. That was simply a honeymoon, if you will. Once life actually hits and you realize this is still a marriage, even if the sex was great, you will want it to end just like the last one. People have affairs because apparently marriage is too much. The solution? If you’re going to get bored, or not pull your own weight in the marriage, then _don’t get married_.” She took a breath. “Should you choose Robin, you will find yourself on the warpath, not only with her, but your children. I can only imagine what they’re going through. You will have to fix all of them, and deal with that crisis the rest of your life.” She brushed a stray hair aside. “I’ve known you a long time, Chrom. And I saw you courting Robin. It wasn’t a good match. She isn’t like you. She didn’t like the idea of family. You convinced her she would. She came from a troubled past, but you made it seem like you could fix it. You two are very different, and I saw what you did: you convinced her with your charm. You connived her into marrying you, because you _loved_ her so much.” She rolled her eyes. “She did care for you, but because she was new to the country and you were the first nice person she met. Immigration does that to people. It didn’t help you walked in on her in the shower and she you. Maybe she felt obligated at that point. I don’t know. I don’t understand Plegians.” After the wars they caused, and the refugees Maribelle helped, she was a little spiteful, but she felt that way to everyone who instigated war. She sighed. “You’re despicable, to be honest, and I do hope Robin sees she’s worth more than the hurt you’ve given her.” She got up, fixing her skirt daintily. “However this goes, I do hope it ends with everyone happy. Except for you. You deserve pain.” She stomped away in her expensive heels, the clicking and clacking fading as she went for the elevators.

Wasn’t he going through enough pain? Well, he was the source of it all.

What could he do to make this easier? He didn’t know.

But then he thought, _What if I leave?_

_Robin would be glad to see me gone. She could have her space. She could relax. I wouldn’t remind her of the broken marriage we have._

_I’ll stay home. I won’t speak to anyone. I’ll clean it up, fix things that need to be fixed. I’ll see if students need tutoring._

He made up his mind. He’d go.

He sent a quick text to Lucina, asking if she could bring his suitcase, all packed up and ready to go, as he didn’t want to disturb Robin. She asked why. He told her.

 _So instead of apologizing, or proving why you’re not the loathsome bastard she married, you’re going to leave? Isn’t that what got us all into this?_ He was shocked at her language, but didn’t comment on it.

_It sounds cowardly, but sometimes it takes strength to run away. But this time, I won’t run into anyone’s arms. I’ll stay home and keep the house up. You and Morgan and your mother can enjoy the rest of the week together… Without me._

_I’ll bring it. Stay where you are._

He waited for about ten minutes and then saw his daughter. She was still barefoot, but she didn’t seem to care.

“How will you leave?”

“There’s a bus stop just down the road. I’ll go home that way.”

“Father, that’ll take longer than driving, but if you’re so sure…”

He shrugged. “Your mother needs space… Again. I messed up big time. I need to stay away from her. It’s the least I could do. Trying to stay by her… That would be cheap.”

Lucina didn’t care. She was tired of being the messenger and mediator. “Just go, Father.”

So he did.

Robin had finally calmed. She didn’t want to see anyone, but Morgan stayed with her and watched a movie with her. He would also be staying in her room that night to keep her safe, as he said.

Severa and Owain had returned from their movie and had wondered what had happened. Lucina didn’t want to talk about it.

“It’s what you think it is.”

“Oh” was all Severa could say. Owain was confused (he still didn’t know of the affair) but Severa waved it off.

“I’m sorry your mom has to pay for his mistakes.”

Lucina lay down on the bed. “I’m exhausted from all this. So much for the summer.”

“Maybe once lacrosse practice starts things will improve,” Severa said, equally exhausted.

“I hope so. I’m looking forward to it. I’ll be out of the house, away from all the drama.”

“Same. I thought I left the drama, but maybe I caused more.”

Lucina looked over at her. “Leaving your mom didn’t cause all this. You did what you had to in order to survive. It’s what my mom did, or rather, what she made my dad do.”

“Yeah, but your dad…” Severa made a gesture.

“Well, that’s true. But that’s not your fault.”

“If I hadn’t have left, maybe my mom wouldn’t have been more hurt and, well…”

“Severa, it’s not your fault. Your mother is a grown woman, and mishandled her own feelings. That’s not your problem.”

Owain was incredibly confused. “What exactly happened?”

Lucina blushed and looked away. Severa stared at him with a blank expression. “My mom messed around with your uncle.”

Owain was shocked into silence. He couldn’t say anything. He turned a deep shade of red, and sat down on his own bed, the wind taken out of his sails.

“That… Explains all the tension.”

“Yeah. And it’s way gross.” She sat next to him, as grossed out as he was.

“I can’t believe Uncle Chrom would cheat on Aunt Robin… That’s awful.” He sighed. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t apologize, Owain. You didn’t know. They’re gross people. But he better stay away from my mom. I’m not letting some lecherous pervert become my new dad.”

Lucina would normally be indignant that someone insulted her father, but she hummed in agreement. “And I don’t want a mistress to be my stepmom.”

Severa nodded. “You’d be a cool stepsister though, let’s be real.”

“It would be the one good thing out of that mismatched marriage.”

The two girls chuckled, but Owain was disheartened. “I wouldn’t want that marriage to happen.”

“Why, Owain?” Lucina asked. Severa rolled her eyes.

“Because then he would feel weird about kissing me. I’d be his stepcousin or something.”

“Wait… What?” Lucina was very befuddled. “Are you two dating?”

Severa shrugged. “I guess.” She wasn’t sure what to call it.

“How do you ‘guess’? It’s a yes or no question.”

Severa groaned. “I’m still questioning a lot of things about myself, and Owain is helping me discover them. All I know is, I don’t really like girls that much, but I’m also as indifferent to guys. It’s weird.”

“Maybe you’re asexual or something,” Lucina suggested. “It’s not that uncommon. My mom told me she used to identify herself as that.”

“Really? What changed her mind?”

“My dad.”

“Oh.” It was odd to hear, but it did make a lot of sense, if Severa understood everything correctly.

“Maybe she could help me…”

Lucina perked. “My mom would gladly. I think it would be a good distraction for her.”

“I kinda want to address it now, but I think your mom needs to sleep.”

Owain yawned. “We all do.”

Lucina rolled the blankets down, hopping into bed. “I suppose I’m sleeping alone to night,” she insinuated, winking.

“Ew, no, I’m coming with you.” Severa hopped up, and jumped over Lucina, landing in her spot near the wall.

“Now I’m the one alone,” Owain groused. “It’s fine. Morgan kicks a lot in his sleep.”

“You’re lucky,” Lucina giggled. “He also talks sometimes and will cuddle you.”

“Oh gods, I _did_ get lucky.”

The three kids laughed and Lucina turned off the lamp. “Good night everyone.”

“Night.”

“Ugh, go to bed already.”

After such a tumultuous day, everyone deserved some rest. Lucina’s final thoughts were what would happen now that her parents seemed to permanently be separated. Owain wondered about his feelings for Severa and if it was okay to pursue anything considering the situation. Severa actually thought about her mom and her upcoming talk with Robin. Talking with Robin would be good for her, but she was disappointed she wasn’t having the same talk with her mom. She scoffed out loud, and rolled over. She’d get over it by the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing Maribelle is so much fun honestly.


	24. Discovery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's our weekly update! I hope you all enjoy as per usual. Thank you all for the lovely comments as always and keep them coming!

The next morning the kids all got up. It was late in the morning, almost noon, and Severa was the last to wake up. Lucina was brushing her hair, in the white top and red skirt Severa gave her, and Owain was in his bathing suit, rubbing sunscreen all over his body.

“You’re going to the beach again?” Severa mumbled through her sleep-filled fog.

“Just with my parents. I want to go to the pool later too. They have a water slide. Wanna join me later?”

Severa shrugged, fixing her shirt and smoothing her hair down. “I guess. It’s better than getting sand stuck where the sun doesn’t shine.”

Owain blushed, not wanting to think of those places, and left immediately. Severa sniggered.

“Teasing him is fun. Maybe being his girlfriend wouldn’t be so bad.”

Lucina finished her brushing and shook her head at her friend in good nature. “I thought you said you weren’t dating.”

“Like I said, it’s complicated.” It reminded Severa what she needed to do. “Is your mom up?”

“Probably, but Morgan hasn’t returned so she might still be asleep.”

“Well, find out. I need to talk to her.”

Lucina sighed, getting out of the bed, setting her brush down, and tentatively opening the side door. “Mother?”

“Hm? What’s wrong, Lucina?” It looked like Robin just got up. She was making coffee and Morgan was wrapped in the covers, sprawled out and snoring softly. Robin looked like she didn’t sleep well.

“Are you alright?”

Robin smiled, a little sadly. “I’m better. I had a few nightmares, and your brother kicked me a lot, but I’m fine. Why?”

“Severa wants to talk to you…” Lucina said softly.

“Oh? What about?”

“She can tell you.” She left the door. Severa walked in about five seconds later.

Robin smiled in a friendly gesture at the girl. “Hello, Severa. I don’t think we were ever properly introduced.”

“Yeah, I guess not.” Severa had no time for formalities though. “So I’ll get straight to the point then.”

“Oh?” Severa was just as brash as Cordelia said, but she wouldn’t think of the adulteress.

“So, I’ve been thinking a lot lately, and questioning a lot of things, and like…” Severa sat down on the unoccupied bed. Robin joined her. “Well, I’m going to assume you know what happened with Kjelle.”

“I do.”

“Okay, so like I hate how she kissed me against my will, but like… I like kissing? It’s weird.”

Robin chuckled. “I see you’re going through what I would call your sexual awakening.”

“What do you mean?” Severa asked cautiously.

“All children, at different ages, start to come to terms with what they like in regards to relationships, physically and emotionally. It usually happens at the onset of puberty, and that’s different for everyone. It seems you’re now going through the emotional and mental parts of puberty: thinking of dating, kissing, among other things.”

Severa was so relieved. “Okay, so you totally get it. Awesome. So here’s the thing: I don’t like Kjelle. I’ve never had a crush on a girl or guy or anyone. I have never had feelings for anyone. The only person I ever really loved was my dad, and I guess my mom when I was a kid.”

“Go on.”

“So like, I don’t get why I like kissing, but not Kjelle. And the other night I kissed Owain because I was thinking maybe I just don’t like girls, but I was only left with more questions. Kissing him was nice, but I don’t like him in that way. He’s a nice guy, but… I don’t love him, I guess?”

“When did you kiss him?” Robin was a little concerned. The kids were sharing a room after all.

“The other night. We were on the beach. I only wanted to kiss him. And that’s all we did. I did it out of curiosity. I wouldn’t do anything else. Like I said, I don’t feel those things.”

“And he knows it was more of an experiment than an actual romantic attraction?”

“Yeah.”

“Hmmm… What made you want to come to me with all this?”

“Lucina told me last night you identified as asexual at one point and I was wondering if you could tell me if I was going through the same thing.”

She was surprised Lucina remembered that conversation. When Lucina was younger, she asked Robin if she ever loved anyone besides Chrom. Robin told her that she never really liked anyone, that she once thought she was asexual when she learned the term. She explained it to Lucina, who thought it was interesting. Frankly, it never really changed. She never felt anything like that towards anyone. She loved Chrom, well, she used to, but she never felt much more. She only had sex because she wanted kids, or if Chrom wanted to and she felt like she could oblige him for the evening. He had always been aware of her indifference, so he respected it and always asked because he knew she wasn’t into physical attention much. He used to be so good to her.

It was nice to meet another who felt the same, even if she was about twenty years her junior.

“It could be… But you like kissing, which can be a sexual thing, at least in the context you mean. Other cultures kiss as more of an affectionate thing between family members.” She explained that Plegians were always a standoffish people, even family members didn’t touch much, but she learned Manaketes as well as Taguels were much more affectionate. Talking to Nowi cleared that up. “I personally don’t like any sort of sexual physical contact, and that might be because of my heritage and how I was raised.”

“Okay… So what would you call me?”

“Well, you don’t like Owain or Kjelle, and never felt an attraction to anyone, but you like kissing… I honestly think you could be what I would call aromantic.”

Severa looked confused.

“What I mean is, whereas people who are asexual don’t feel sexual attraction, don’t like sex, or however they want to identify it, aromantic people don’t feel romantic attraction, but they still would feel sexual desire.”

Severa mulled it over. “That… sounds kind of right.”

“Honestly, Severa, there are so many subgroups of sexualities and romantic identities. I couldn’t even begin to tell you of them all. I only know this because I had a bisexual friend from Plegia who was a little obsessed with me and had known a lot about this kind of thing. The internet helps too.”

Severa lay back on the bed. “Well, thanks anyway, I guess.” She thought about what Robin said about Plegia. “So wait… I don’t think anyone ever mentioned you were from Plegia.” People around her didn’t take to Plegians kindly, and it was surprising to find out the girl she would eventually call her best friend was half Plegian. Lucina was the nicest girl she ever met.

“I wouldn’t hope so. I am not proud I come from there.”

Severa got up on her elbows. “Tell me something about it. You seem like you went through a lot of stuff too. Maybe you can help me with my own problems.”

Robin chuckled. “I doubt my Plegia heritage will help with your issues with your mother, but I can try…” She thought a little on it. “To be honest, we’re not so different. I had issues with my father.”

“Oh?” This could be good.

“Yeah. As you now know, I’m from Plegia. My father was a devout follower of the Church of Grima. It’s sort of the exact opposite of the Church of Naga. It’s violent, hateful, intolerant, and its sole goal is to cause destruction.”

“…that sounds like a cult.”

“You could think of it that way, yeah.” Robin shook her head, lying down next to Severa. “It’s a violent religion. My father was in too deep, but my mother wasn’t. I took after her, and I abhorred the religion. But my father said I had the perfect disposition to be the offering to the Fell Dragon.” She turned her head to look at Severa. “That’s their god. His name is Grima.”

“They worship a dragon?”

“Well, the Nagans worship Naga, also a dragon, so it’s not so different.”

“Well, whatever. I wanna hear about your daddy issues.” Severa turned to her side and looked at Robin intently.

“By offering, he meant to do a live sacrifice of me when I was 15.”

Severa almost screeched, but remembered Morgan was still asleep. “That’s awful,” she whispered.

“It was. I guess long story short, my father taught me my entire life that I was meant to die, but he raised me to be prepared for war, so I was taught how to shoot, how to fight, and how to kill.” Robin shuddered. “I didn’t have a pleasant childhood, but whenever she could, my mother read to me and helped me study for school. She felt I was a better scholar than warrior.

“She wasn’t wrong in that either. I wasn’t athletic, so fighting was difficult for me, but I turned out to be a good shot. And I’m thankful for that, because when I was 15 I managed to escape but my father chased me down and I managed to shoot him in the leg. At this point, there was a lot of tension in Plegia already, and the tension started heading to Ylisse, so when I crossed the border and the Shepherds found me, they knew I was just another child of war and let me take refuge. I stayed in a camp for some time that was used for exclusively Plegian refugees; kids like me, mothers, some fathers. They were all people who were against Grima. I don’t know what happened to my father, but I know he helped start the conflicts between Plegia and Ylisse. Maybe he’s still alive. I don’t want to know. I attended college, got my visa, and met Chrom, whom I eventually married.” She sighed, very sad at the memory. “Chrom was the only kind one to me. Because of my heritage, I was called many awful things. Ylisseans didn’t like me. Chrom was the first to treat me kindly.” She started to cry. “I hated the idea of having another family, because of my own history, but he taught me that the family I was born into was wrong. He was right. I thought what we had was magical, but I guess magic can only last so long.” She wiped away the tears. “He was a good man. I don’t know why he would betray me.”

Severa thought about her next statement. “My mom has this air about her. People think she’s perfect, and she is. She doesn’t do anything badly. She can literally do anything if she sets her mind to it. She always had a lot of admirers, even when my dad was alive. She never cheated though. It kinda makes me sick she did the do with your husband, and I’m sorry for it.” Severa showed her more vulnerable side then, knowing Robin was someone she could trust. “Maybe her aura of perfection is what made your husband stray…”

Robin smiled gently at the young girl. “You’re a kinder girl than you let on, Severa.”

Severa chuckled. “Don’t let everyone know.”

“I would never.”

Severa let out a huge sigh, one that reminded her of her mother, the biggest sigher of all. “My dad went through similar stuff. He was from Chon’sin. He once told me, when he first escaped to Ylisse, he was called a lot of awful things, one of them being ‘potato peeler.’ Because Chon’sinese people use swords still due to some honor code or something. It upset him, even if he was trying to be strong when he told me, but he said meeting Uncle Basilio was the best thing to happen to him. I’m… glad. And I don’t regret he met my mom, because otherwise he wouldn’t have had me, but like… I don’t know. Imagining the stuff my dad must have gone through is really upsetting. He was such a good man.” Robin saw the shine Severa’s eyes had, and knew the girl was about to cry.

“Plegians are often called desert dwellers, because we’re seen as the reptiles that inhabit the desert. People are very unkind, and I’m sorry your father went through the same. I would have liked to have known him.”

“He was pretty great.” They heard Morgan stir. Severa sat up. “Thanks for the talk, Miss Robin.”

“I’m glad to have helped you in some way. What are your plans today?”

“Owain wants to go to the pool later, so I guess I’ll get ready for that.” She got up and left.

Robin smiled to herself. She was glad Lucina had such a good friend. Severa did have a rough edge to her, but Robin saw the kindness the girl was capable of. She would be good for Lucina, because she was strong.

She noticed her coffee was done and poured herself a mug. Morgan was up now, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. “Mom?”

“I’m right here.”

“Are you okay now?” He asked quietly, his big brown eyes were full of concern.

“I am now. Let’s make today a good day, okay?”

“Okay!” He jumped out of bed and went to the bathroom. Robin chuckled at his sudden jolt of energy, but was glad he was feeling alright. She didn’t want him to have another breakdown.

She thought of the things she told Severa. She never realized her heritage still troubled her to this day, but she supposed that things you were born with, things you couldn’t control, would always be there, forcing your hand and hurting you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was interesting trying to create Robin's backstory in a modern setting and explore the racism she experienced. I feel like her and Severa could really have an interesting friendship if they weren't twenty years apart. Then again, I'm sure Severa could see a mother figure in Robin, if she never reconciles with Cordelia...  
> But yes! I will be exploring even more racial demographics as well as other social constructs and whatnot, but I promise that won't make the story digress too much. We still have to figure out what the heck Chrom and Cordelia and Robin are gonna do... ;)


	25. Wet 'n Wild

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am soooooo sorry this is so late. My internet has been cut off indefinitely so updates won't be prompt like always. Today I'll be posting two chapters since updating Thursday won't be possible. Thank you for your understanding.

Severa had gone back in the room to change. She saw Lucina fiddling with the hem of her skirt, looking nervously in the mirror. Severa asked her what was up.

“Well, I’ve noticed I look…ill,” Lucina mumbled, embarrassed. Severa took a closer look and noticed Lucina’s face looked a little pale, at least paler than normal, and she had light circles under her eyes.

“Do you want some concealer?” Severa asked. “Makeup is the best way to look not ill.”

“Would that bother you?” Lucina nervously asked.

“Not at all. I live to help girls be girls.” Severa dug through her things and found the necessary item. “Just stay still. I want this to look natural, in case your parents flip.”

“It’s just my mother. Father left last night.”

“Oh.” And Severa secretly thanked the gods.

She applied a light amount of concealer under Lucina’s eyes, and she noticed how the blue haired girl instantly looked better. “There you go.”

Lucina examined herself. “Wow. That really made a difference.” She thanked Severa, and told her she’d be downstairs getting lunch.

“Did the talk with my mother help?”

Severa shrugged. “It made some things clearer.” She didn’t want to get into the heritage talk. “Your mom is cool. I like her.”

“Thank you. At times, I worried she didn’t love us enough, but I see now how much she does in fact care.” Lucina sighed. “It’s just a shame she’s going through all this. Her whole life hasn’t been easy.”

Severa really didn’t want to hear the same story twice. “Well, go meet her for lunch and be the best daughter you can be. I’ve got a pool to swim in apparently.”

Lucina said her goodbyes and left.

Severa pulled on her bathing suit quickly, and applied some sunscreen. She tucked her hair into her swimming cap, and looked for her phone. It was right where she left it, under her pillow, and she sent a quick text to Owain, telling him she was ready. He sent back that he was on his way, and she exited the room to go to the pool.

The pool was an interesting place. Severa had never seen one quite like it. The tiki theme was very obvious, with torches and pseudo-wooden benches and chairs surrounding the space. The concrete itself was made to look like sand, and there was a bar with a straw roof that was half submerged into the pool so guests could drink their alcohol in the cool water. The slide was farther down, and there were tropical plants around it, giving it the illusion of being a water wall. There were the typical tiki carvings and masks around the area and even a fake volcano that once per hour would shoot water out. Severa thought it was an interesting touch, and the children seemed to love it.

She saw Owain approach, in his yellow swim shorts and she smiled cheekily at him. They found a spot near the slide and put their things down to claim the space.

They walked up the steps to the top of the slide. Owain laughed nervously.

“I haven’t been on one of these things since I was a kid.”

Severa turned to him, rolling her eyes. “Don’t tell me you’re scared.”

“I’m not!” He quickly defended. “I’m just excited.”

“Whatever.” They reached the top.

The slide was a lot longer than they thought. She noticed a rules sign, saying things like ‘don’t go down headfirst’ and ‘one person at a time.’ She was waiting for her turn, Owain letting her go first like a gentleman, when she felt Owain being pushed into her.

“What’s going o-” She turned enough to see two kids had gotten into a scuffle and had pushed Owain. They didn’t seem to notice the ruckus they were causing, and another kid went to get help, when the bigger boy pushed the smaller one so hard that he crashed into Owain again, who in turn collided into Severa. Severa lost her footing, falling face first, and down the slide, Owain on top of her back. They went zooming down, and Severa’s last thoughts were she didn’t say goodbye to her mother properly, thinking she was going to die, when she felt her face hit the water hard and her whole body was submerged. Owain was still on top, but she felt him swim against her, trying to reach the surface. His arm was around Severa, pulling her with him, when she opened her eyes and saw her top floating in front of her. She pulled free of Owain’s grasp and covered her chest, kicking to the surface.

“Severa, are you okay…” His eyes went down to her chest, bare, and covered by her skinny arms. His face turned a bright shade of red and he turned away.

“Ah, fair maiden, I wish not to gaze at thine bare flesh. Let me assist you in finding your garment so you may preserve your modesty…”

“It’s right there, Owain.” She made him look at her and moved her head to point out the golden garment floating on top of the water. Owain grabbed it, looking at it with confusion, dropping his act.

“How are we supposed to…”

She sunk herself down into the water so only her head was above the water. “Hand it to me.” She commanded.

He did, and she placed it on her chest. The water didn’t reveal much skin surprisingly, so no one got a sneak peek at her breasts. Still holding the cups to her chest, she rose up, turning her back to him. “Tie it.”

He tied both sets of strings, double knotting them even, and she turned to him, looking a bit disgusted.

“I’m going to find those two brats and beat them myself.”

She swam to the poolside ladder and pulled herself out. Just then she saw one of the brats come sliding down the slide, colliding with Owain again.

“Oh, _hell_ no!” Severa jumped back in, and pounded the kid’s face. “No…” Punch. “More…” Punch. “Pool.” Punch. “For…” Punch. “You!” The hardest punch yet, and the kid’s face was red around his forehead and cheeks. Her aim wasn’t the best, but at least he didn’t have a bloody nose. She didn’t want to cause _that_ much pain.

“Why are you hitting me?!” The kid tried to swim away, but Severa pulled him to her, fingers grasping his hair roughly.

“You pushed my friend into me, and we went down the slide and almost _died_.” Okay, she was exaggerating, but only a hyperbole would make this kid see the errors of his ways.

“I… I’m sorry, but that big bully…”

“No excuse! You should have gotten help, or gotten someone bigger to handle it.” She punched him one last time and swam away.

Owain just stared at the kid in shock, then shrugged, and followed Severa. They saw the bigger boy being scolded by a life guard, and Severa grabbed her things, wrapping her towel tightly around her body, and left before someone could tattle on her.

Owain trotted behind her, as she was walking at a surprisingly fast pace, but he noticed how red her cheeks were and the slight teary look she was clearly fighting. She was embarrassed.

“Hey, Severa…”

“ _What?!_ ” She turned abruptly, now in the lobby. A few vacationers stopped to look, but moved quickly away when they saw the murderous look in the girl’s eye.

“I’m sorry about what happened back there…” He rubbed the back of his head, embarrassed for her.

She quivered, holding in her anger, and let out a deep breath. “It’s not _your_ fault those kids were dumbasses.” She tightened the towel around her, crossing her arms in front of her. “Let’s just go back to the room and watch a movie. I’m tired of being in public.”

“What about going to that theater again? Today they’re playing a thriller. _Psycho_.”

“You know what? After today, I could use a thriller. Let’s get dressed, and then do that.” They went up the elevator, entered their room to find it empty. Severa grabbed some shorts and a simple tank top and dressed herself in the bathroom. Owain shimmied into board shorts and a tank top as well, put on his flip flops and waited for Severa.

He heard her fuming in the bathroom, cursing her “bad luck” and after some rustling she exited. She looked peeved.

“Hey, is everything okay?”

She realized she never took her hair out of her cap and pulled it off, whipping her hair in his face. “Oh, sorry.” She didn’t sound very sincere but Owain knew that was just her. “Yeah, everything is okay. Except those stupid boys ruined this stupid day, and my stupid body just ruined everything, so like whatever.”

They walked out of the room and headed towards the elevators. “My princess, do not let foul beasts keep a frown on your fair face! They are not worth the effort when the day has barely begun!”

“Owain, it’s like three o’clock.”

He waved that aside. “Just roll with it.”

She scoffed, but motioned for him to continue.

“Alas, the day may have begun quite some time ago, but it is still light out, and there are things that we have yet to accomplish! Let us watch a cinematic masterpiece and have our very souls thrilled from our bodies.” He dropped his act. “And, uh, your body isn’t stupid.”

The elevator rang and the doors opened to the lobby. They headed towards the cinema.

“You’re not a girl. You don’t understand.” He saw her vulnerable side come out. He put two and two together and realized what she was implying.

“Severa, I’m sorry. I didn’t know…”

She was on her period.

“Yeah, well, these stupid things happen, and luckily I came prepared.” She shuddered and hid her face in her hands. “Why did it have to be on our vacation?”

He noticed her use of the pronoun and felt a little flattered. Severa thought of it as not only her vacation but his. Hers and his, together.

He blushed, but patted her shoulder in an effort to console her.

“If there’s anything I can do to appease you, I shall do it.”

She peeked between her fingers, mischief in her eyes. “Buy me chocolate?”

Thankfully, he brought his wallet.

“Anything to please my princess.”

She thought it was weird he called her that, but she liked the idea of being a princess.

She immediately warmed up to him, buttering him up so he’d buy the most expensive thing. Only the best for Severa!


	26. Friends of a Feather

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the second chapter for today as promised! I hope everyone has a happy thanksgiving. :)

Halfway to the bus stop, Chrom realized he was being stupid for heading home. Robin was staying at the house, and he didn’t want to go to his sister’s house while she wasn’t there. So he decided he’d stay in a motel nearby, just to escape from everyone. He texted Lissa what happened, and she told him that she’d let him know when they were on their way back.

Mostly, while everyone was having fun, he hit up a nearby bar. He wasn’t a heavy drinker, but he enjoyed a good beer now and again, or a scotch on the rocks. He watched the sports that were played on the TVs, and he and the bar tender ended up on a first name basis. Gregor was from somewhere very distant, evident in his accent, and after hearing Chrom’s troubles, entertained the man with tales of his own, eclectic family.

“The wife is scientist, always with nose in book, questioning life. She never sees what’s in front of her, so Gregor make sure she takes time to enjoy. Son is just like her, but he is more practical, like Gregor.”

The wife, Miriel, and the son, Laurent, sounded very similar to Robin and Lucina, how serious they both were. The two men constantly told each other stories, and eventually Gregor, who did feel sorry for Chrom, though admonished his adultery, told him if he needed anything, to let Gregor know. Chrom was thankful for the kindness.

The week at the resort seemed to fly by all too quickly. Robin was at peace again, and her kids enjoyed every minute spent with her. It seemed too soon to pack their bags and head home, but they did so, rather reluctantly. Owain often lamented his woes on how he wanted to stay in the Outrealms forever, but Severa usually slapped his arm to knock some sense into him.

Of all the children, it was actually Severa who wanted to go home the most. Vacationing was great, making out with Owain was fun (they made out once more when they were watching _Psycho_ ), but the embarrassing incident at the pool, the drama of having Kjelle there too (whose family left a lot sooner than she), and seeing Lucina’s family fall apart right in front of her really brought her to her senses.

Her mother was an idiot, and was certainly a factor in the crisis Lucina was facing, but Severa had to admit that of all the people she knew, Cordelia had always been very stable. Her mother could handle just about anything, and she knew, while always being in her shadow, that her mother would love her regardless of what occurred.

In other words, she wanted to go home.

But a part of her was still unsure if going home was in her best interests. She argued with herself and ultimately, her stubborn, arrogant side decided that she’d simply stay with another friend until she felt the need to go home.

Everyone was packed up and in the lobby, waiting for the valet to bring their respective vehicles. Morgan would be staying with Robin, and Lucina debated on whether to stay with her aunt and uncle, or if she should return to her own house. Despite everything that occurred, she felt her father could use her influence. But deep down, she couldn't forgive him, at least not yet, so she went with Robin. Robin was surprised, but pleased.

Severa went along with Lucina, and would probably ride a bus to another friend’s house. She immediately thought of Noire, who was a friend since childhood and just a year older, and Severa hadn’t seen in some time since the girl got a boyfriend. She used to be the type to stay at Severa’s house and have Severa escort her to the bathroom (she was afraid of the dark) but now it seemed her boyfriend protected her. Severa sent her a text asking if she wanted to hang out, and would explain the situation in person. She knew her friend’s family was loaded, so letting her stay over shouldn’t be a problem.

But what she didn’t know was that Tharja wasn’t a very selfless mother, and often Noire was never home. When Severa thought about it, she only went to Noire’s house once: mostly Noire would go to her house. Something about how her room wasn’t the cleanest and she was embarrassed. Severa always had a mountain of clothes in the corner of her room, so she wasn’t sure what Noire’s problem was.

She got back a text stating that Noire would be at Yarne’s all week, but if Severa was okay with that, she was sure Yarne’s mother would accommodate. Severa affirmed and her plan was set.

The cars finally arrived and the bags were placed in the backs of the vehicles. Everyone said their farewells, hugging and kissing goodbye. Severa told Owain she’d see him later, though he was a little disappointed she didn’t want to stay at his house, but she promised she’d return.

Lissa approached Robin, and said quietly, “Despite all that happened, I do hope you enjoyed everything.”

Robin smiled warmly at her sister in law. “Of course I did, Lissa. This was so nice of you and Frederick. I was glad to come.”

Lissa blew out a sigh of relief. “I’m very relieved. I knew this was a gamble…”

“It wasn’t so bad. The air has been cleared, the truth told, and my kids enjoyed themselves. I think Morgan has finally calmed down. I was so worried, to be honest.”

“Well, I’m glad my baby nephew is doing better. Anyway, Robin, we’ll see each other soon. Things will get better.”

They hugged good bye, and Robin entered her vehicle.

Her two children and their plus one clambered into the back seat. Morgan was directly behind his mother’s seat, Lucina in the middle, and Severa at the window. She was blasting her music again. Robin looked into the rearview mirror as she was driving, and was attempting to converse with Severa.

Lucina tapped her friend on the shoulder, and pointed to her mother. Severa let out one ear bud.

“Severa, I take it you’re staying with us?”

Severa shook her head, her hair undulating with the motion. “No, I’m going to another friend’s house.”

“Sick of us already?” Robin joked.

Severa chuckled. “No, but I feel with everything that’s happened, maybe I should give you space. I don’t want to be a bother, and besides, I _do_ have other friends.”

Robin shrugged. “Well, you are more than welcome to come back if you’d like. We certainly have the room.”

“Thanks, Miss Robin. It’s much appreciated,” Severa purred, and popped her ear bud back in. Robin chuckled, shaking her head at the snarky teen, and continued driving. Lucina pulled up a book on Morgan’s iPad and they read together. Robin had some soft classical music playing, so as not to interfere too much with Severa’s music. She knew how kids got mad when the outside world messed with the inner world they created with the headphones.

It seemed it would be eons before they got home, but they managed it. Severa pulled up a bus schedule and location to get to Yarne’s house. Robin felt uncomfortable with it, considering what she knew had happened to the girl.

“Severa, let me drive you. It would be safer, and less smelly.”

Severa agreed. “Eh, true.” Lucina and Morgan brought in the bags. When everyone’s belongings were in their proper place, they all got back in Robin’s car, and drove Severa to Yarne’s house. The directions led them all to the Church of Naga, which Robin found strange.

“I sometimes go here to speak with Father Libra… Does your friend live here?”

“Her boyfriend does. She stays with him. I don’t know why. Her family is loaded.”

“Who is your friend?” Robin asked suspiciously.

“Her name is Noire. Her father is that sleazy used car salesman on TV, Virion, and her mother is named Tharja. From what I know, her mom is a stay at home mom. I’ve only met her once.”

“How can you meet a friend’s mother once?” asked Morgan.

“She stays in the basement. Apparently, that’s where her ‘work’ is, whatever that means.” Severa shrugged. “I don’t really care. Noire does apparently. She is never at home, always going to someone else’s house. Maybe she’s just bored with being rich.”

Robin smelled trouble. “I don’t think it’s that simple…” This smelled like a classic abuse story. She knew Tharja; she was the bisexual friend Robin had told Severa about, but she wasn’t going to get into it. Tharja was always a little dark, and she was once part of a drug ring in Plegia. Robin didn’t even know she moved to Ylisse. Knowing that Tharja was her mother, it seemed to Robin that Noire was looking for an escape, and she found it in a boyfriend. That in itself was weird, because she didn’t think Libra was married, but then she remembered he mentioned to her once in one of the sessions that he himself was married to a Taguel woman and had a son. She felt it was odd that a priest would allow his son’s girlfriend to stay over, but Robin felt like someone as sensible as Libra would only do so because of some understood agreement or situation. Abuse was certainly not out of the picture.

“Well, it’s been a blast, but I’m heading in.” Severa jumped out of the car and grabbed her suitcase. She must have texted Noire, because the young girl had emerged from somewhere in the back.

She was rather tall for her age. She was turning fourteen in October, and was already the same height as Robin. She looked older, as her figure was in full blossom. Her long legs were in some light wash skinny jeans, with brown boat shoes clad on her feet. Her long torso was in a simply spring green tunic with three quarter sleeves. She had a simple head band around her periwinkle hair. She was all around very beautiful, though Robin saw the gun shy behavior the girl had. Yes, she was easily the victim of abuse.

Robin wanted to speak to Noire, as she was a teacher and she felt it was her duty to protect students, but Severa and Noire scampered away to the back. Robin would just have to wait and see. She drove away, still concerned.

Severa was happy to see Noire. The girl was starting her eighth year this coming semester, and it would be nice to actually be in the same school as her old chum again, as Severa, Lucina, and Owain would all be in their seventh year. They had been friends a long time, and Noire often would go over to Severa’s, but now that she had a boyfriend, it was all she seemed to care about. Severa didn’t know Yarne that well. He was starting his first year in high school, and all Severa knew was that he was half-Taguel.

“So I don’t think I’ve ever met Yarne. Are you sure it’s okay I stay over here a while?”

“Oh, yes, it’s fine. Father Libra and Miss Panne think of me as a daughter, and they were perfectly fine with this. They’re used to taking in people with issues.”

Well, Noire wasn’t wrong. Severa certainly had issues.

“Ok, good, because the last thing I need is someone to be offended I’m staying over to avoid my mother.”

Noire chuckled, knowing the feeling well. “You’re not the only one…”

Severa thought that was suspicious. Noire led Severa to the only spare room, and set her bags down. “I haven’t seen your mom in a long time. Why don’t you stay at your house?”

Noire blushed, but Severa was someone she considered her best friend, and felt it wouldn’t hurt to tell the truth. “My mom…isn’t very kind.”

“What does that mean? She doesn’t hit you, does she?” Severa would hit the mother herself if it came to that.

“Oh no, I’ve never had a hand raised to me… I wasn’t a…naughty child. Just very shy and skittish.”

“Well, then, what’s up with you and your mom?”

Noire stayed quiet a moment, trying to come up with a delicate approach to this touchy subject. “She’s not…a very good person.”

“Noire, stop beating around the bush.” Severa was tired of Noire’s cowardice already.

“She…makes drugs in our basement. Sometimes, she has me make the runs and trade the money and drugs. It’s why I stay away from home; if I’m not home, there isn’t anything she can do, and she’ll find someone else to do her dirty work…” Noire looked like she was on the verge of tears.

“She does _WHAT_.” Severa was livid. So that’s why she never saw Tharja. The woman trafficked drugs.

“Yeah…”

“Does your father know? He can’t be okay with that!”

Noire looked ashamed and hid her face in her hands. “He hates it,” she mumbled, muffling her voice with her fingers, “but his reputation matters the most to him, so he can make sales. If it was found out his wife dealt drugs… He’d be out of a job.”

Severa rolled her eyes. “Pretty sure if they find out he’s been hiding this for years, he’ll be in even more crap. He’d be seen as heroic probably for stopping his wife _now_.”

Noire shrugged. “It’s just how it is. I just deal with it by leaving. I was meaning to go over to your house, but I saw on your Instagram that you were on vacation.”

Severa nodded, sitting on the bed in the room. “Yeah, it was really nice. I liked staying with Lucina’s family, but they have issues too, so I thought it was time to leave.” She gave Noire a funny look though. “But you could have told me. If I’d have known, we could have run away together.”

“Oh, but I wouldn’t want to impose on someone else… It’s different with Yarne’s parents… But Lucina’s…?”

“Her parents are really nice, even if her father is actually, like, the scum of the earth.”

Noire was intrigued. “How so?”

“He slept with my mother.” Severa shrugged and dug through her bag for a book. “It’s whatever though.”

Noire was flabbergasted and stuttered accordingly. “Severa… I mean… What… _How…_ ”

Severa scoffed. “It’s fine, Noire. It happened. My mother is an idiot and so is Lucina’s father. It happened, and I’m not stressing over it.”

Noire whispered, “I’m so sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry. It’s not your fault.” Severa turned to a page in her book. “I’m going to read for a while.”

Noire nodded and left the room. This was a scary change of events.

She walked into the living room, where Panne was weaving some fabric in the traditional Taguel way, and Yarne was folding laundry. One would think Panne would be a plain looking woman, and while she wore no makeup, her very soul seemed to resonate with beauty. She had very long, thick hair in braids on either side of her oval face, and her eyes were a piercing scarlet. Her skin was a warm cinnamon, and she was very fit. She wore clothes weaved and sewn in the traditional way, and she favored warm pinks and oranges. Today, she had on loose pink hemp pants with intricate designs in green, orange, and gold silk thread and a matching top that revealed her midriff. It was customary Taguel clothing, and Panne wore nothing else, save the dress she wore on her wedding day. Yarne was in something similar, though in dark greens and blues. Instead of the top, he wore a vest that bared his chest. Neither wore shoes.

“How is your friend?” asked Panne in her normal forward way.

“She’s okay. She just got back from vacation and she’s been having trouble with her mom.”

“She is not so different from you then,” Panne noted.

“Well, unlike my mom, her mother isn’t doing anything illegal, but it’s still…wrong.”

Panne’s curiosity was piqued. “Speak, Noire.”

“Her mother had an affair with her friend’s father.”

Panne stopped her weaving, very shocked. “Who is her friend?”

“Her name is Lucina. They play lacrosse together.”

Panne thought about what Noire said a moment. “It is a shame then that these poor girls have to suffer for their parents’ folly. Tell her she is welcome for as long as she likes.” Libra’s good nature rubbed off on Panne well. Years ago, before their marriage, she would have nothing to do with Ylisseans, or Plegians, or anyone not a Taguel. But his good spirit and warmth had transformed her into a new woman.

Noire smiled warmly. “Thank you, Mo… I mean, Miss Panne.” She blushed at her mistake and left immediately, embarrassed.

Panne chuckled, thinking it was sweet that Noire thought of her as her mother, but also a little sad. She could have a worse mother, and she certainly did.

Yarne had stayed silent the whole time. He knew Lucina. They played together in elementary school, even though Yarne was a few years older, and she protected him from bullies. She was always kind to him.

Her parents were also going to be his teachers this year. He didn’t want to let out that detail, but he was sure his mother and father would find out once school started.

Panne continued her weaving, intent on using the new fabric as a dress for Noire. The girl didn’t know it, and neither did her boyfriend, and it was meant to be a surprise.

Because Noire could insist on calling her ‘Miss Panne’ all she liked, but in Panne’s heart she knew the girl saw her as the mother she deserved, and that mother Panne would be.


	27. The Misadventures of Morgan and Nah

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My internet is back! Huzzah! So back to regular updates.
> 
> I haven't been working on this story as of late because I've been SO FREAKING BUSY so I'm having difficulties writing down new content. The ideas are there as well as the notes; I just need to actually write it.
> 
> As per usual, thank you for reading and commenting! I hope everyone had a great thanksgiving, if you celebrate it!

Upon coming home, Robin received a call from Nowi.

_“Robin! How are you?”_

“I’m fine, Nowi. I just got home from my vacation.”

_“Oh yeah that’s right! So you’re home now?”_

Robin confirmed that she was indeed home.

 _“Great! Nah actually wants to ask you a question.”_ There was a brief rustle and the little girl’s voice could be heard.

_“Miss Robin! Can Morgan come over to play?”_

Robin chuckled at the little girl’s earnest plea. “Of course, Nah. He actually has a gift for you.”

_“He DOES?! Oh, I’m so excited!”_

“Let me talk to your mom, and we’ll head over.”

_“Yay! Thank you, Miss Robin!”_

Nowi came back on the phone and Robin got the address from her manakete friend. Robin thanked her and told her she’d see them soon.

She hung up and called for Morgan. He came down from his room, where he was unpacking his things.

“Yes, Mom?” he asked.

“Nah’s mother just called. Nah wants you to come over.”

The young boy’s face lit up. “She does?! Awesome! I can give Bell to her.” He ran up but his mother stopped him.

“Are your things unpacked?” He nodded. “Okay, get Bell and we’ll head over.”

As Morgan went to get the fish, Robin called for Lucina next. She had already finished her packing and was making herself a sandwich.

“Yes, Mother?”

“I’m taking Morgan to Nah’s house. That’s his friend from the dojo,” she clarified. “Do you want to come along, or would you prefer to stay here?” She didn’t like leaving Lucina on her own, but the girl was old enough to take care of herself. She was also smart, and could handle any sort of situation.

“I’ll come along. I’d like to meet his friend.”

Robin was certainly pleased. At least Lucina seemed to still care about the family.

Robin grabbed her keys, Lucina finished her sandwich, and Morgan was downstairs with his fish. They got into Robin’s car, Robin letting Lucina sit up front, and they headed over to Nowi’s.

It was a bit of a drive, as Nowi lived in a more rural part of Ylisse. Robin could see the beautiful farm land that Donnel must have tilled and watered and harvested. There was various farm machinery in the fields, and there were even a few cows and pigs. It seemed like quite the nice setup.

Nah must have been watching for the car because she bounded out of her house, Nowi right behind her. The little girl was in an adorable pair of red overalls with a pink shirt and her twin braids. She was barefoot and Robin saw Nowi had Nah’s shoes, hoping the little girl would put them on. It seemed Nah, who Robin saw was normally the very serious type of child, embraced her childishness when Morgan was involved. She always saw how Nah’s face lit up when he came to practice. She was very fond of him.

“She certainly looks happy to see you, Morgan,” Robin joked. Morgan blushed.

“Moooom,” he groaned. He got out, as did Robin and Lucina, and introductions were made. The two mothers and the older daughter made light conversation, and Morgan presented his gift to Nah. She squealed in delight, excited about the fish that looked like her treasured flower, and she hugged Morgan fiercely. Morgan’s blush was deeper, and the mothers and his sister laughed.

Robin told Nowi she’d come back for Morgan in a few hours, and she left with Lucina, hoping to have some mother-daughter time. They certainly needed it.

Nah ran inside, Morgan tailing her, and they rushed to Nah’s room. The house was fairly simple, one story only, but it was spacious. There were two bedrooms, one for the parents, and one for Nah, a bathroom that also served as a laundry room, a kitchen, a dining room, and a living room. There wasn’t a TV in the house, which Morgan thought was interesting. There were lots of books, some indoor plants, and two cats and a dog. They seemed to be a very simple family.

Nah’s room was very cute and there was no denying it was hers. The walls were a pale pink, her bed posts were white with white sheets and a red and pink quilted blanket. There was a small desk near her window with various papers, books, and notebooks on it, as well as a single dandelion in a mason jar. She had a small bookshelf that had a music box and children’s books in it, as well as some short novels too. The floor was wood, but there was a rug in the middle of the room. She had a small closet in the corner that was shut tight.

Nah took the fish from Morgan and placed its bowl on the desk. “She’s so pretty, Morgan. Thank you so much!”

“You’re welcome. I’m glad it made you happy.” His smile was so genuine. She beamed brighter.

“So what do you want to do? I’ve got a lot of toys and dolls if you want to play pretend!”

“Okay!” She went into her closet where she pulled out a chest of toys and the two began their game.

“Okay, so I’ll play as the mommy and the sister, and you can be the daddy and the brother. And we can have some farm animals…” She pulled out various animal toys and a little farmhouse and dollhouse. “This is so exciting. I’ve never had a friend over before to play with me!” Morgan helped her set everything up, suddenly feeling a nervousness in his stomach.

He would be the daddy and the brother. He would be the _daddy_ …

Nowi was starting on dinner, humming to herself, waiting for Donnel to come back from the fields, when she heard a high pitched scream. It was her daughter’s.

She dropped what she was doing and rushed up the stairs. She burst in, to see a sobbing Nah over what looked like an unconscious Morgan.

She went to his side, checking for any signs of life. He was alive, sweating and shivering. She propped his head up on her lap and stroked Nah’s face.

“He’s okay, baby. What happened?”

Nah could barely speak between her sniffles. “We were playing pretend with my toys and suddenly he just fell down and started shaking.” She grabbed her mom’s face, staring at her seriously. “Is he gonna die, Mom?”

“No, Nah. He won’t.” She looked closely at Morgan. He was coming to. “Morgan, can you hear me?”

His eyes popped open and stared distantly. “Y-yes…”

“Do you want me to call your mother? Or should I call the hospital?”

“My mom…please…” He sounded so out of it.

“Okay. Stay here. Nah, if anything happens, scream, okay?” Nah nodded. Morgan lay his head on the girl’s lap. She stroked his bangs out of his face.

If the situation wasn’t so serious, Nowi would have thought it was cute how they were together, but she rushed downstairs to get her cell phone and call Robin. After two rings, she answered.

_Hi, Nowi. Is something up?”_

“Yes, Robin. Um… Morgan… I think he just had a seizure.”

Robin’s stomach fell _. “Oh, not again…”_

Nowi wasn’t sure what she meant by that, but she asked if Robin wanted to come get him, or if she should call an ambulance.

_“I’ll get him. This… This is something that’s been happening a lot lately… You know the trouble I’ve had with my husband. Morgan hasn’t taken to it well…”_

“I understand. I’ll take care of him until you get here.”

_“Thank you so much. I’m sorry about this.”_

“Don’t be sorry! It’s okay. I’m here for you.”

Robin thanked her again, and they hung up. Nowi ran upstairs to keep an eye on Morgan.

“Is he okay, Nah?” she asked as she entered the room.

“Yes…” His head was still in her lap. “Morgan, are you okay?”

“Yeah… I feel… tired though.”

He didn’t sound okay at all. Maybe he _would_ have to be hospitalized.

“Your mom is on her way, Morgan. Do you want some water?”

“No, thank you…” His eyes were glassy and his skin seemed paler than normal. He was in a cold sweat.

“Okay. I’ll be downstairs keeping an eye out for your mom. Is that okay?”

“Yes, ma’am…” He went to sit up and Nah clutched to his arm.

“Morgan, you can sleep in my bed if you want,” the little girl offered.

Nowi helped him up and led him to the bed. “Are you sure about not wanting the water?”

“Yes, ma’am…” His head lay heavily on the pillow. Nah was by his side, holding his hand.

“Alright. Nah, if anything happens, get me.”

“Okay, Mom.”

Nowi left the two, very scared.

Nowi was often seen as blasé and immature, and while Donnel’s mother was fond of her, she also questioned her son’s choice. Why would Donnel, a serious young man with a lot of pride in his work and integrity, want to be with a young woman who seemed to be forever nineteen? She was hardly what she would expect in a farmer’s wife.

But Nowi made it work and Donnel loved her. She got up every morning with him and helped with the animals and farm work, singing all the while. She always had a smile on her face and for her, the work wasn’t really work. She managed to make games out of the work which made it something to look forward to. Donnel’s mother saw this, and knew that in this young woman was a great amount of wisdom. From then on, she loved Nowi.

In this regard, it would seem that despite her personality, Nowi handled serious situations well. Yes, she was scared, but she was a mother and had to be strong. She would be a poor example for Nah if she panicked. As it was, Nah was already too mature for her age, so seeing the child in her come out when Morgan came to play actually pleased her greatly, even if the girl forgot her shoes. Nowi wanted Nah to enjoy her childhood, because she knew, as a Manakete, it wouldn’t be easy.

It would be harder for Nah, as she was half. Nowi was prepared for the day when Nah would come home crying, kids calling her a Halfling. As it were, Nah went to the Church of Naga for schooling, as public school proved to be too…cruel to the young Manakete. But she knew the pure Manaketes and the full Ylisseans would somehow find a way to torture the little one, because even if the church preached acceptance and kindness, kids would still be cruel. It was the nature of the thing.

She thought about all of this, how seeing the fear in her daughter’s eyes broke her heart, seeing her daughter’s best, and only, friend have a seizure like that, how Nah had suffered in school and had few friends. Nah could be a pest to older kids, as she wanted to be seen as mature, and the younger ones annoyed her. Having a friend like Morgan was good for her, since he was a happy balance and perhaps Nah sensed that.

Nowi would do whatever it took to preserve this friendship.

She saw headlights through the window and ran outside to see Robin. Lucina was with her too.

Before Robin could ask, Nowi told her Morgan was in Nah’s room. The three went and found Morgan, staring at the ceiling in a daze.

Robin could see it as could Lucina. It was getting worse.

“Nowi, Nah, thank you for taking good care of my son. I’m sorry about all of this.”

“Hey, it wasn’t a problem. We’re glad to have him over. He’s welcome any time.”

Robin smiled, helping her son out of the bed. “Should I carry you, Morgan?”

“…I can walk.”

But he really couldn’t. After a few steps, he collapsed and Robin scooped him up. He was a lot lighter than he looked and she was a lot stronger than she looked.

Nah tailed after them, scared that this was somehow her fault and afraid he was dying. Nowi stayed close to Nah, helping the family outside.

Robin got Morgan into the backseat with great effort, as the car was a coupe and had no back doors. Once he was settled in, laying down in the back seat on his side, she turned to Nowi. “I…”

“No apologies. Morgan will always be welcome here. It’s just rough on him right now.” She smiled warmly at Robin. “If you need anything, please let me know.” Nowi hugged her friend. “You’ll be fine,” she whispered.

“Thank you, Nowi,” Robin whispered back, her voice wavering. They let go. Robin turned to Nah. “I’m glad you’re Morgan’s friend, Nah. You were very brave.”

Nah smiled, though sadness was still in her eyes. “Thank you, Miss Robin. When Morgan is feeling better, can he come over again?”

Robin returned the smile. “Of course. He likes you a lot, Nah. He was very happy about getting you that fish.”

Nah blushed, feeling embarrassment, but not sure why. “He’s very sweet…”

Robin and Lucina eventually said their goodbyes. Nah was doing her best to hold back tears, and Nowi scooped her little girl up. “Hey, no crying. He’ll be okay. He’s just going through a lot.” She wasn’t sure if she should go into the situation, but she wouldn’t lie to Nah.

“He has problems with his dad. He told me at practice one day,” Nah said, very upset. “Apparently his dad doesn’t live with them anymore…”

“It’s a long story, Nah, and for adults, but yes. His dad has caused a few problems.” She placed the girl down and looked her in the eye, getting down to her level. “But Morgan is strong and so are you, and everything will be okay.”

“Yes, Mom.” A single tear dripped down Nah’s face, and Nowi wiped it away.

“No more tears. I’m going to finish dinner. You clean up your room and read a book. Daddy will be home soon.”

Nah wiped her eyes and went to her room. Nowi sighed, stressed out from today’s events, but glad that Nah was okay.

She was readying up the oil for frying some chicken when Donnel came in. “Was someone over here today?” he asked in his heavy country accent.

“Yeah, Nah had a friend over.”

“Nah… Nah made a friend?” The joy on his face was contagious and Nowi smiled.

“Yeah, they met at the dojo. The boy who came with us to church a week ago.”

“Well, feather me up and call me a chicken, I like that boy. He’s a right nice young man.”

“He is…” Donnel saw the sad look in his wife’s eyes.

“Somethin’ happen?”

“Well…” And Nowi explained the situation.

“Well, darn, that’s a mighty shame. Nah okay?”

“She’ll be fine. She’s worried she caused him to have the seizure.”

“Aw, my poor baby girl. He’ll be okay though, won’t he?”

“I’m sure he will be, but I’m not his mother. We’ll hear from them soon, I think. I’d…” Now Nowi was starting to tear up. “I would hate for this friendship of theirs to end. Nah… She deserves a nice friend like him. He got her a fish, Donnel!”

“Like I said, right nice young man. It’ll be okay.” He looked at the chicken frying. “Makin’ that fried chicken of yours?”

She smiled. “I sure am!”

“Can’t wait.” He kissed her. “I’ll check on Nah.”

He left, and Nowi sighed. Who would have thought a budding friendship would be such a misadventure? But, she supposed, that’s what friends are for.


	28. The Road to Regret and the Road to Repentance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weekly update! I really loved writing this chapter, even though it actually wasn't in my original notes. It's actually a bit random in some parts. You'll see where. Enjoy!

Robin was beside herself with Morgan. He was fine now, though she could see he was still dissociating, but she focused on driving him home. She wondered if maybe it had gotten to the point of hospitalizing him, but she didn’t want to impose that kind of trauma on her baby. She knew hospitals didn’t always help.

But if it _was_ a stress induced seizure, then hospitalization was probably necessary.

She was too worn out to deal with this. With a looming divorce, a budding teenager, and an ill son, she wasn’t sure how she was going to make it. But she would, because her family was everything to her.

She never thought she’d feel that way, not after what she went through.

She was finally home and immediately put Morgan to bed. She read him a story until he was fast asleep. She stayed with him a while, observing him. He seemed fine. She decided in the morning she would call the child psychologist and get a verdict on the situation.

She went to her room, and read a book until she too conked out.

While Robin was in personal turmoil over her children, Chrom was ever so relaxed. Lissa had just come home from her shift at the hospital (there was an emergency and they called her in the moment she was home), Owain was still up playing video games, but Frederick had turned in hours ago. Chrom was watching Owain play in the living room when his sister entered.

She was grumbling about being hungry but not wanting to make dinner. Chrom mentioned that Frederick had made dinner already, meat loaf, carrots, mashed potatoes, and salad, but Lissa claimed she wanted none of that. She was in one of her ‘midnight cravings’ as Emmeryn used to call it.

“I want McDonald’s but I don’t want to drive…” She groused, crashing onto the couch, kicking her feet like a child. It amused Chrom that his sister could be so childish. Owain laughed at his mother’s antics.

“Why didn’t you stop by on the way home?”

“Because I wasn’t hungry when I was driving, but now I am,” she grumbled.

“I can go for you. I don’t mind,” Chrom suggested.

Lissa perked up and told Chrom every detail of her order and Owain asked if he could get something too. Chrom was glad to oblige his sister and nephew, and left for the nearest McDonald’s.

Weirdly enough, the nearest one was the one where he took Lucina and met Cordelia and Severa on that fateful night. He joked to himself about running into her there.

There was a sign that said the drive-thru was out of commission so Chrom parked and went inside, ready to order. As he finished paying, he heard a woman gasp behind him.

“Chrom?” She asked. It was Cordelia.

Unbelievable! Chrom grimaced on the inside, knowing this wouldn’t end well, but he smiled anyway and hugged her in a friendly manner. He hoped it didn’t come off too strong. The last thing he needed was to stray again.

“Cordelia! It’s been a while. I just got back…” Gods, he was hoping they would call his order number soon.

“Yeah, I see. Was everything alright? I know your wife was there…” She looked away, a little embarrassed to mention it.

How could one be just friends with their fling? Was it even possible?

“Yeah, well… We got in a fight again, and I’m still at my sister’s. My daughter went with my wife, and Severa went with them.” He was praying that would lead the conversation away from _them_.

“Oh? Is she okay? She doesn’t answer my texts and I don’t bother calling her.” The truth was she called Severa incessantly. She knew the girl probably blocked her number, or just ignored her spectacularly.

“Yeah, she had a good time. She seemed really happy.”

“I’m so glad! She certainly needed it!” Cordelia gushed, but then she sobered. “Gods know she’s been through too much.”

Chrom nodded. The conversation was dying. Damn, why wasn’t his order ready yet?

Cordelia looked to her feet, not knowing what else to say. “It feels so weird… Being in an empty house.” Oh no, she was starting.

“Cordelia, I don’t…” But then his number was called, as was hers.

Reluctantly, they walked out together. Like the gentleman he was, he led Cordelia to her vehicle first, making sure she’d go home safely.

“Chrom, I really need to speak with you…”

His mind was screaming at him, telling him to refuse her request, no matter how innocently she said it. This would not be good. He should not talk to her any longer.

But as he was screaming at himself, he felt his body move to the passenger side, get in, and look at her. She was really a beautiful woman…

_No. Don’t think that. You’re married to a beautiful woman. It’s staying that way._

Cordelia took a breath and began.

“I don’t think I can get over you, Chrom.”

_Gods damn it, here we go._

“Cordelia, I don’t…”

“Chrom. Please. One last time. I just…” He saw she was about to cry. “I just miss _him_ so much, and when I’m with you, I forget the pain. I forget about his death, I forget about my daughter’s hatred for me. I just _forget_.”

He stayed silent, not sure what to say.

“Don’t you feel the same? Don’t you want to forget?” She pleaded.

“I’m not in a position to do that. I have two kids, and I know one isn’t okay. He’s…sick. And Lucina… She deserves better from me, as does my wife.”

She reached out, placing her hand on his knee. “Chrom, I know how you feel…” She was moving her hand up slowly, and by the gods did it feel good and it was sending that warm tingly feeling down below and she was almost there…

“No.” He took her hand off, placing it back in her lap. “I won’t do this again. I have to get back to my sister. I need to go.” He opened the door and left, not even saying good bye. Saying no shouldn’t have been that hard, but he did it. He refused her. He was on the right path again.

Cordelia watched him leave, drive away, and she felt so…empty. How was she going to fill the void? Her daughter wanted nothing to do with her, and she felt like if Severa was around, it wouldn’t be so bad. But her daughter wasn’t there, so how else was she to fill the void?

She knew there would be at least one person in this city that would oblige her, help her forget. She had a nice bottle of wine at home. She had a friend from college who used to court her, but she never saw much in him. He was very kind, but she needed…something else. And Lon’qu had that something else.

They still kept in touch. Social media was good for that. She pulled up her Facebook Messenger and typed a quick, albeit juvenile, message.

 _Hey, how are you? ;)_ The winky face was on purpose.

She saw that he was online and he immediately responded.

_I’m doing well! I just finished my late shift actually. What’s up?_

_I just need someone to talk to honestly. I was hoping you could come by. We could drink some wine. I could make us dinner._ The way to a man’s heart was through his stomach, and she won Lon’qu’s heart with her cabbage stew. Even if she already had McDonald’s. What he didn’t know wouldn’t hurt him.

 _That would be great, but what made you decide it was me to talk to?_ Was the man really that dull?

_Kellam. A newly single woman sends you a message at midnight. She offers wine and food. What do you think she’s after?_

There was a lengthy pause and Cordelia realized just how forward she was being. She _never_ said anything like that. Was she really that desperate?

But while she thought he was going to give her the cold shoulder after her rather blatant message, he responded with _Ok._

Ok? What did he mean by that?

_Where do you live? I’ll be there shortly._

She did not expect him to agree so readily. She knew he was single. The man…had no presence. And he was horrifically shy sometimes. But he was a very kind soul and always ready to help if one needed it.

And Cordelia knew she needed all the help she could get. This way, they both benefitted. She’d forget she was a widow, and he’d finally get to see her naked. Was it exploitation? Pretty much, but in this war of the heart, Cordelia could resort to shady tactics.

She rushed home, devouring her food, sent him the address, and immediately went to grooming. Teeth were brushed, hair was plucked or shaved, and lotion was slathered on. She made sure she had all the proper precautions for their adult adventure and she waited patiently. She slipped on a sexy black dress and heels. She had two glasses of wine on the table and wondered if she should get started on the food.

But there was a ring of the doorbell and Cordelia practically danced over to it. She opened the door, to be greeted by her old friend Kellam.

“Kellam! It’s been so long!” She hugged him and he accepted it.

She showed him in and suggested the wine. He drank some but before she could ask what he wanted to eat, he interrupted her.

“I know what you’re after. You don’t have to play me. Let’s finish the bottle and get started on what we’re both here to do.” Well, Kellam was always fairly forward. He wasn’t the type to beat around the bush. You couldn’t when you were so easily ignored.

“Oh. Ok, then.” She poured another glass and he downed it.

“Kellam, pace yourself! We have the whole night ahead of us. Let’s take it slow…”

“Cordelia…” He slurred. Was he already drunk? “You never gave me the time of day and ended up dating a guy that was terrified of you for the longest time. I don’t mean to disrespect him, because he was a good man, but _so was I._ Am I bitter? Yeah. And while I know you’re doing this because you’re lonely or whatever, I’m going to enjoy myself as much as you are. No strings attached. I can’t get hung up over you again.”

Cordelia looked down in her lap, a little ashamed of what he told her. She couldn’t help she just wasn’t interested in him. He did make more money than Lon’qu, but that didn’t matter to her. She loved Lon’qu. Kellam was here for sex and that was it. She’d never love him like she did Lon’qu…

…or Chrom.

“I know I’ve wronged you, Kellam, and I normally wouldn’t do something so heinous…”

“You’re taking advantage of the fact I harbored feelings for you. I _still_ harbor feelings for you.”

She huffed. “Kellam, that’s hardly my fault. There are plenty of other women.”

“Yeah, but none of them are you, Cordelia. You’re…wonderful.” She saw how red in the face he was. Gods, she was being a complete harpy to him.

“I can assure you, Kellam, I am not. A wonderful woman wouldn’t exploit an old suitor for sex.”

He shrugged, done with his last glass. “At least you’re honest.”

She finished her own glass. Kellam drank a lot more than her. Probably to numb the pain he was feeling.

He would be with the woman he loved, but he would never actually have her, and what she was doing wasn’t right… But at least he could say he had her in his arms for a night. Or two. Who knew how long this would last?

“Kellam, I can’t promise a relationship, but if you aren’t offended by the idea…”

“Yes. I know what you want. I’ll take it. It’s the only thing I’ll ever have. And besides, the guys at the office bug me about not having a girlfriend. At least now I can pretend.”

She was appalled at what she was about to do. “Well, you understand then. This…won’t be permanent.”

“It’s just till you’re over Lon’qu and find someone else. It’s fine. I’m prepared. Let’s go.” He got up and reached for her hand. She took it and led him to her bedroom.

When he began undressing her, she felt like his fingers were fire, burning her, marring her skin with her sin. Her mind screamed at her that this was the lowest she had ever let herself be, that no wonder her daughter no longer respected her, how disappointed Sumia would be when she found out, because she _would_ tell her best friend.

He wasn’t happy with what was occurring. He never thought he would be in a position where he was taking advantage of a woman in pain. But her skin was heaven on his fingertips, and opportunity was not a lengthy visitor. He’d enjoy himself, even if it was wrong, even if it hurt, even though he didn’t actually want to do this.

His lips found her neck, and they found their bodies reacting. Cordelia was glad the wine blurred her vision, glad that her mind and body was weak enough to let him do as he pleased. He was glad that the wine seemed to intensify the sensations, so he could focus on the physical rather than the mental.

He was single, a habitual masturbator, and the only naked women he saw were on his computer screen. She was widowed, lonely, and the only time she could forget her pain was when a man touched her. In a way they deserved each other.

While Cordelia did the one thing she would feel intense regret after, Chrom had made it back to his sister’s, adrenaline rushing through his body like a river during a hurricane.

He had refused Cordelia. He had actually kept his head on straight and refused her advances.

It wasn’t something he should be _proud_ of, as any decent man would _never_ cheat on his wife to begin with, but for someone like him, this was massive character growth. He couldn’t wait to tell Lissa.

He entered the house and found his sister and nephew watching some terrible movie on a classic TV channel. Owain was complaining about how the cinematography was abhorrent and the acting was subpar and Lissa was amused by her son’s clear disdain. Chrom sat down next to them, pulling out their food.

Owain tore into his nuggets with fervor, and Lissa delicately bit into her club sandwich, a habit Chrom noticed she developed after Emmeryn passed. He ate his Big Mac and pondered on how to broach the subject.

“Lissa, I ran into Cordelia.” The best way was to just say it.

“Oh gods… Owain, honey, I think you should go…” Owain looked at his mother in confusion, not even paying attention to the conversation, as he was engrossed in criticizing the movie.

“No, it’s fine, Lissa. I’m sure he already knows anyway.”

“About…?” Owain was still confused.

“The incident with Severa’s mother…” Chrom knew Severa and Lucina told him. Lucina was close to her cousin, and Severa was the type to just tell it like it was. He also noticed how…close his nephew and his daughter’s best friend had become.

“Oh, yeah. Severa told me…” Chrom saw the blush even in the dark room. Owain looked away, staring at his food.

“Well, nothing happened. I ran into her, and… I left. Told her I had to go. That what we had wasn’t right.”

Lissa seemed genuinely impressed. “I shouldn’t be proud of you, but I am. I’m glad you could be strong. You’re in a tough situation and you didn’t give in to your primal nature, and that isn’t the easiest thing in the world to do.”

“Yeah… I’m just… I was wrong. I’m disgusted with myself. Robin, Lucina, and Morgan deserve better…” He thought of the terrible things he said about his son. “Morgan _definitely_ deserves better.”

“You never were… You treated him differently. I know it’s hard, but you’d think a father would fawn over his only son, but you… You’re gaga over Lucina.”

Chrom sighed. “I guess I’m just flattered she’s always wanted to be like me. Morgan never was interested in what I was interested in… He followed Robin around like a duckling.”

Lissa pursed her lips, thinking about her sister-in-law and nephew. “They have a bond you won’t ever understand. Morgan was complicated for Robin, and a lot of risks were involved in that pregnancy.” Robin had a set of health problems she wasn’t aware of until it was found out she was pregnant with her second child, and consequently it led to a pregnancy that easily could have taken her life. She had to take an extended maternity leave just to get over it all. But she still sent in her lesson plans. She never gave up on her students. “Morgan was bound to follow his mother around… There’s something about motherhood… The child just knows things without knowing they know these things… Morgan knew in his heart that his mother sacrificed a lot and went through more to bring him into the world.”

“Robin said basically the same thing… I could have been a better father to him.”

“You didn’t abandon him, and you never abused him… You were a little negligent though. You did ignore him a lot.”

“He never really bonded with me. I mean, I wanted to be there for him, but it’s hard when your own son won’t even speak to you.”

Lissa chuckled. “He’s…special. Lots of kids are like that with one of their parents. To this day, Frederick still doesn’t understand Owain’s theatrics.” Owain bristled and lamented in mock despair and Lissa snorted. Chrom just smiled in amusement.

“I guess you’re right. I… I need to turn all this around. I want to be a better father to Morgan. I want to be a better husband to Robin. Maybe… Maybe all this wasn’t so bad after all.”

“If you learned something from it, then it’s clear it wasn’t the _worst_ thing to occur. Still pretty despicable though.”

Chrom elbowed his sister. “You didn’t exactly discourage me.”

She rolled her eyes. “You were practically crying to the moon over this woman. If you want something that badly, then you should just go and get it, even if you regret it afterwards. If you want an entire gallon of ice cream, then eat it, but don’t cry about the massive stomachache afterwards. Or the violent trips to the toilet.”

Chrom gagged at the vision his sister created, but she wasn’t wrong.

“Thanks, Lissa. I…needed this. All of this.” He thought about how to approach Robin. “I think once we head back to school, I’m going to talk to her. She needs to understand I want to change. I _need_ to change.”

“You can want to do those things all you like, but the real problem is this: will she _let_ you. Does she want to take you back? Is she willing to forgive? You two need a talk. A mature, calm talk that will clear the air.”

“Yeah.” He was watching the movie now, nibbling at a fry. “I’m going to do just that.”


	29. Life's Little Lessons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little break from the drama and a check up on what Severa has been up to. This is sort of a "Severa is finally growing up" chapter so it does digress a little. I hope you enjoy regardless!

The next morning, Severa woke up surprisingly early. The house was a lot warmer than what she preferred, so she found herself uncomfortable enough to wake up and shower in hopes of cooling herself off.

The house only had two bathrooms, and Severa made her way to the nearest one.

The bathroom was fairly nice, small, but clean. The walls were an azure tile and the floor and tub were white. There was a shower fixture and a modest sink and toilet. It was the standard bathroom setup.

She made the water scalding hot, though it took a while to heat up, and when the steam seemed too thick for the air, she hopped in and scrubbed at her body, shampooing and conditioning her hair. It felt nice to wake up and shower like this. It was her most sacred time.

She took her sweet time and when she was finally done she realized it wasn’t wise to waste so much water at someone else’s house. Their water bill was probably going to be outrageous.

_Oh well_ , was all she thought.

She returned to her room and as she was dressing in some shredded high-waist shorts and a torn up vintage tee, she heard a gentle knock on her door. It could only be Noire.

Severa told her to enter and the girl did, shyly. She wanted to let Severa know breakfast was almost ready.

Severa shrugged, and finished applying her makeup. Her eyeliner was on point today.

“So how are things with you and Yarne? I thought you had your heart set on Inigo.”

Noire looked away, embarrassed. “I never really wanted him… I was just jealous that I was the only girl he never flirted with.”

Severa rolled her eyes. “It’s not that big of a deal. You’re kinda scary when you’re mad.”

Noire seemed to shrink. “It gets so bad sometimes…” Noire had bipolar disorder ever since she could remember and even with therapy and medicine, it was still hard to control. She often slipped into mania with very small triggers and it was usually expressed through severe anger and impulsiveness. Her depression was never too bad, but it showed in her lack of confidence. Severa always knew this about Noire and it never affected their friendship. She was one of Severa’s closest friends.

“Don’t worry about it. He’s a giant jerk if he judges you for that. I’m glad Yarne doesn’t.”

“Yarne doesn’t really know about it. He just thinks it’s a hormone thing. I don’t know how he would feel about my disorder.”

Severa didn’t know much about Yarne, but if he was dating Noire he couldn’t be a bad dude. “You should. He _is_ your boyfriend after all.”

Noire sighed. “I know… I want to. I just need to find the right time.”

Severa pursed her lips. “Well, it’ll come. Anyway, I’m starved. Let’s eat.”

The two girls exited the room and headed to the kitchen.

The kitchen itself was small. The walls were a pale green and the cabinets themselves were an aqua. There was an island in the middle where the stove was and all around the kitchen were cabinets and counter space. The table, which barely sat four, was in a corner near the window. Severa wondered how they’d fit her in.

But as Panne was making what looked like the fluffiest omelet Severa had ever seen, Libra pulled up an extra chair and gestured for Severa to sit. She did, as did Noire, and Libra poured them juice.

“Oh, wow, thanks Mr. Libra… This is actually really nice…” Severa said, a little surprised at the generosity.

“Of course, my dear. I only wish to make you feel as welcome as possible.” Noire sipped quietly at her juice, and Severa did the same. Yarne entered and sat next to his girlfriend. They pecked and Severa had to hold back her gag.

Something about love really put her off.

Panne finished putting all the food on the plates and served everyone. Severa was given an omelet with toast and jam. Inside the omelet was sausage and cheese. It all smelled heavenly and Severa dug in enthusiastically.

Libra also had an omelet, though his contained spinach and tomatoes, and Noire and Yarne shared pancakes, scrambled eggs, and toast. Panne had toast with jam, and what looked like a very…interesting smoothie.

Severa thought it was odd Panne’s breakfast was so…bland. There wasn’t any meat, nor were there any dairy products.

“Miss Panne, what’s with your breakfast?” At best, Severa was honest. At worst, she was blunt.

“I’m afraid I don’t understand your question, child.” Panne coolly responded.

“What I mean is… You’re not eating any meat. Or eggs or milk or anything. Are you a vegan?”

Panne stayed calm. She knew the child wouldn’t know much of Taguel culture. Her race was a dying one, and other than the festivals and other such things that the Manakete society would put on, there weren’t many facilities that taught about the Taguel.

“Severa, I am a Taguel. I don’t eat meat. I am a vegan, if that’s easier for you to understand, but in my culture, we don’t give our diet a special name. It’s simply what we eat.”

“Oh. I didn’t know.” Well, she _knew_ what a Taguel was. And she knew they descended from Laguz, which unfortunately were slaughtered over the centuries. Genocide was a delicious topic over breakfast.

But other than what a Taguel was, she didn’t know much about them.

“Sorry. My question was probably really insensitive.” Severa didn’t normally apologize over something like that, but the look in Panne’s eyes told her to otherwise.

“It’s fine, Severa. You didn’t know. It’s not your fault that Ylissean society covers up their bloody history of what they’ve done to my people.”

Libra cleared his throat. Yarne seemed to shrink in his seat and Noire adjusted herself uncomfortably. Severa felt like she dug herself into a hole.

“Panne, I think it would be wonderful if maybe you explained to Severa a little bit of what it means to be a Taguel, just to enlighten her,” Libra said gently. He knew explaining her heritage would calm his wife down.

Panne nodded, though the lethal look in her eyes didn’t go away. “I shall, then.

“Taguel descend from Laguz. You probably learned that in school, explained to you that we were all savages that had to be put down.”

“Easy now, dear,” Libra calmly assuaged.

“My apologies. The Laguz all worshipped different animals depending on their tribe. There were cat Laguz, birds, dragons… Mine in particular worshipped rabbits.”

Severa wanted to laugh at the thought of worshipping rabbits, but she didn’t want to disrespect Panne further. This wasn’t a woman to taunt.

“Because we worshipped rabbits, we lived our lives similarly to theirs. We don’t eat meat, or any animal by-product for that matter, though honey we deem safe, so long as it is collected humanely. Taguel believe in giving back to the earth and respecting nature. Something Ylisseans don’t seem to understand.”

“Or Plegians,” Severa muttered. She thought of the war that killed her father, tortured Lucina’s mom, made Tharja the crazy woman she was. Panne chuckled.

“You understand then. It would seem those cultures are the savages, unlike my people. But I digress.

“Our clothing is made from natural materials, things like hemp and silk, and we never wear shoes, so that we may be connected to the earth. We certainly weren’t a complacent people. We would fight if need be, and some were even nomadic. The rabbit Taguel liked to find one place, though, and call that home, and that home we called our Warren. We made art, though the Manaketes certainly were a more artistic people than Taguel. We mostly told stories and legends, and passed those down to our children.

“We garden and forage. Most of the food we are eating currently was grown in a garden we have behind the church,” Panne said. “And as for way of dress, well, what you see me in now is what Taguel women wear.” She was in the same loose pants and midriff bearing top as yesterday. The patterns in the clothing were absolutely beautiful. “And what Yarne is wearing is what Taguel men wear.” Yarne seemed to shrink further into his seat, but again Severa saw the same clothes as the ones he wore yesterday.

Well, the history lesson was interesting she supposed.

“So Yarne, does that mean you go to school dressed like a traditional Taguel?” asked Severa. She never saw him in school, and if she did, she didn’t remember him. He was older than her. The boy blushed.

“No. I wear what everyone else wears. And I wear shoes.” Severa saw the way he fidgeted with his hands.

“Yarne used to,” Panne said. “He was once proud of his heritage. And he still is, I suppose, but his classmates scoff at him.” The murderous look was back in Panne’s eyes. “His classmates were cruel.”

“They bullied Yarne,” Noire stated, quietly. “The dress code lets Taguel and Manaketes wear their traditional clothing if they want, but not a lot do because the other kids make fun of them.” Noire sighed. “But Yarne got the worst of it. They…”

“Noire, please.” Yarne begged. “They were just… Mean. That’s all I want to say.”

“They cut your hair and said they’d skin you for a soup. That wasn’t just mean, my son. That was a threat. That was the mentality that slaughtered us.” Panne was gripping her glass tightly. Severa wondered if the glass would break.

“Yeah, well, it stopped!” Yarne was trying to steer the conversation away from the unpleasant thoughts. “And my hair grew back!”

“You only wear your Taguel clothing at home. You wear _shoes_ , Yarne. You let your bullies win. You let the Ylisseans get away with another act of discrimination.”

“Well, didn’t _you_ do anything?!” Severa asked. “They assaulted your son!”

Panne sighed. “We…filed a complaint,” she said through gritted teeth. Severa could see that Panne used words that weren’t _I ripped those parents a new one_. “The school expelled the students, surprisingly enough. That wasn’t expected. We thought they’d get a slap on the wrist.”

“Well, they knew I was the priest of the church, and I suppose they didn’t want the wrath of Naga against them,” laughed Libra. “Which is funny, because Naga isn’t a wrathful god.”

“Regardless, though we got the justice we deserved, it traumatized my son and now he blends in with Ylissean society instead of embracing his Taguel heritage. It is sad, and it breaks my heart.”

“Mom, I really am sorry…”

“Yarne, I am not heartbroken that you no longer wear your Taguel robes to school. You do what you do to make yourself comfortable and I will never begrudge you that. I am heartbroken that the people who abused you, the people who spat on you, scared you into blending in. I am heartbroken that we cannot embrace who we truly are and are forced to assimilate to a culture that isn’t ours.”

The room stayed silent. Severa wasn’t sure she could finish her food. The lump in her throat made swallowing difficult. She saw Noire grasp Yarne’s hand and the visible relief on his face.

“I believe that is enough of a history lesson today,” Libra said carefully. “Let’s clean up for now. Severa, if you would assist me…” Libra got up and collected dishes.

Severa did as she was asked, gathering dishes as Panne gulped down her smoothie in a rush and left the room. Severa understood the pain Panne felt. It was the same pain Lon’qu had felt. The very same pain that Robin had felt.

Severa really didn’t expect to learn this many life lessons over the summer. Her sexual awakening, learning of the struggles of others, the absolute racism many of her friends’ parents had experienced… Love, loss, cheating, faith, loyalty… If she hadn’t have run away, she would have experienced none of this.

She wasn’t sure if these were things to be grateful for. She always thought her life was picture perfect, but after her father died… She could see the cracks, the faded colors, the wears and tears from years past.

As she was helping Libra wash dishes, she heard Noire gasp and run out of the kitchen. There was a faint ringing, and Severa deduced that Noire’s phone made the sound.

There was a little bit of talk, mostly Noire saying “yes, ma’am” and then Severa heard her friend approach again.

“Father Libra, my mother wants me to come home.”

Libra stopped what he was doing, and Severa saw how deep in thought he was. “Did she sound…normal?”

“Oh! Yes, she was fine. She just wanted me to come home and talk to her is all. So I’ll be leaving I guess.”

“Will you be going by train or is she picking you up?” Libra turned to what Severa felt was his future daughter in law.

“I told her I would take the train.”

“Okay then. Peace be with you, Noire.”

She nodded and went back to her room to get dressed.

“You’re going with her, I assume?” Libra asked pleasantly.

“Well, yeah. It would be weird if I didn’t…” Severa muttered.

“Then you may leave me to the dishes as you pack your own things. Peace be with you as well, Severa.”

“Um, thanks?” Severa left, wondering how odd this family was.

They were certainly nice, of course, but they were much different than her own family, or Lucina’s. But she felt that somehow, someway, this little family made it all work.

Severa never really unpacked, so her packing up mostly meant she threw her dirty clothes back into the suitcase Frederick gave her. She got out and saw that Noire was ready to go too.

“Okay, Severa. You have a train pass, right?”

Severa never took the train. She never had to. “I don’t.”

“Oh.” Noire paused. “Well, I have money, so I can cover you.”

“Oh, okay. Sorry about that…” Severa said quietly as she followed Noire out.

“Don’t be! It’s not that expensive anyway. It’s just more convenient to have a pass, especially if you use it often.”

“I’m guessing you are a frequent rider then,” Severa quipped.

“Well… Yeah. In my situation, definitely.”

The two girls walked to the train station which wasn’t too far away from Yarne’s house. Severa bought a ticket, Noire swiped her pass, and the two boarded and headed to the nicest district in Ylisse. Or rather, the richest district, if what Tharja did was any indication.


	30. Classy, Tacky, Quick and Snappy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas everyone! This is a little late but I hope you enjoy regardless. Have a happy holiday!

The train ride to Noire’s place was rather pleasant and Severa considered taking the train more often. It was certainly faster than the bus and she learned that there was a route that would lead to Owain’s house. He lived much further away than she did, and if she was going to continue pursuing him (or whatever she was doing), it would definitely be more convenient to get a pass.

Noire seemed pensive the whole time, but anyone would be in her situation. Her parents were oddballs, if Severa remembered correctly. They didn’t come across as rich people; they were quite eccentric.

They arrived at their stop, and they took the short walk to Noire’s home.

The house was decadent: two stories high, red brick, with a long driveway that led to a rather nice garage that had three doors. Severa wondered if they actually had three cars. There was nice foliage and topiary in the front, and the door was an intricate brass and glass that allowed a peek into the home. Upon entering, Severa saw how everything was white and cream with beige leather furniture and a giant TV. There was a path that split into several paths which led to different rooms, one being a kitchen that looked it was never used, but a chef would adore the setting. The house seemed too much for a family of three.

Severa heard a weird noise from below and figured it was Tharja up to some narcotics making or something. It left a bad feeling in her stomach. She didn’t want to be here. For the first time since the beginning of the summer, she wanted to go home.

Tharja emerged, looking pleased with herself. She had on an incredibly tight top that accentuated her assets and stopped right above her waist, revealing a tight little waist that Severa wondered was actually natural. She wore leopard print tights that clung to every curve of her legs and butt, with golden peep toe heels. Her hair was long, black, and luscious, and her makeup was on point.

The woman, though holding herself with class, was the tackiest thing Severa ever saw.

But she was proven wrong when Noire’s father descended the stairs in a strange blue paisley get up with a cravat and alligator boots. He too held himself with poise, but the clothing was so…awful. They reeked of arrogance and pretentiousness.

How could a sweet, modest girl like Noire come from such odd people? Maybe this oddness influenced her to be a little normal.

It didn’t really surprise Severa, because Noire had always been tall, but the girl was the same height as her mother in heels. But that didn’t stop Tharja from dragging her daughter down to her bosom to give her the most uncomfortable hug Severa had ever bared witness to. Virion chuckled and placed a fatherly kiss on his daughter’s head. Noire looked like she wanted to die.

“Welcome home, my beautiful flower,” Virion said. “We’ve missed you so. How many days has it been…?”

“It’s been almost two weeks,” Tharja growled. “Just where the hell do you go?” The accusatory tone did not go unnoticed and Severa knew what the mother was implying.

Like she had the right! Like she was so innocent!

“I just stay with different friends. It’s nice to see them outside of school…” Noire whimpered. Severa was immediately defensive.

“Mmhmmm, well, if that’s what you wanna do…” Tharja didn’t sound convinced. “We need you home for a while.”

“Um okay,” Noire answered. “Is something the matter?”

“I have to leave for a bit. Client issue.” Tharja waved it aside like it was nothing. “I need you to stay with your father. He gets so lonely, you know?”

“Oh, okay. That’s not too bad.” Noire was glad her mother wasn’t including her in this expedition. Maybe she was finally understanding.

Tharja sighed. “It’s easy money, Noire. I wish you’d join me. Think of it as a mother-daughter bonding experience.”

Disgusted beyond all belief, Severa could not hold back the words brewing behind her lips. “I canNOT believe you’re suggesting that!” Severa interrupted. “You want your daughter to sink to your level and break the law? What kind of mother are you?”

Tharja glared at the girl. “I remember you. You’re the loudmouth with the potato peeler dad. Mind your business please.”

It was weird for Tharja, and incredibly hypocritical, to mention Severa’s heritage and insult it. Noire was half Plegian and Rosannian. Tharja had no business implying a half breed status.

But Plegia never liked Chon’sin, so Severa wasn’t entirely surprised.

“Leave my father out of this, _desert dweller_.” Severa growled. Two could play at this game.

Tharja’s face turned a bright red. She was incredibly angry, and Severa felt a small amount of fear, but she wasn’t about to let this woman insult her, her dad, or her friend. Someone needed to knock this woman down a notch and if it was going to be Severa, then so be it.

“Get out of my house.” Tharja grabbed the girl and shoved her toward the door.

“With pleasure you crackhead!” Severa pulled away and strutted out on her own terms. No one would push her around.

“Sorry your mom sucks, Noire! I’ll see you later!” Noire wasn’t hurt by Severa’s words; she secretly agreed. She’d find a way to escape again and stay with Severa if she had to. She didn’t want to impose too much on her boyfriend’s parents.

Noire sighed as Tharja went into a rant on how she would never like Chon’sinese and how ill-mannered they all were and Noire tuned most of it out. Virion looked around nervously, though he tried to ease his wife down. She finally calmed and made preparations to leave.

When Tharja left, a tangible calm seemed to radiate throughout the house. While Virion had always loved his wife, sometimes she intimidated even him. It was more apparent when they married. He didn’t realize she was that far off the deep end.

Virion made some tea while Noire settled in front of the TV in the living room, not sure what to do now that she was alone with her father. He sat next to her, with a cup for her as well, and made small talk.

“So how are things with you and Yarne?” he asked. He knew she stayed with him and it didn’t bother him…much. He trusted Noire.

“Everything’s really good. His parents are very kind…”

“I’m glad. You deserve kindness, my flower.”

Noire sighed. “I wish Mom would get help…”

Tharja was also bipolar, and it was apparent often. She self-medicated, and by self-medicated, it is implied she did dope. It didn’t help clearly, and it only worsened her symptoms. When Noire was diagnosed, Virion was sure to get her help, and not let his only daughter go the same route as his wife.

Because he _did_ love his wife, and he _so wished_ she’d stop, but when they’d have that conversation it would only be lethal and nothing changed. Virion wouldn’t leave her because he knew she’d die if he wasn’t there to save her, but he knew it wasn’t a good environment for Noire. So when Noire disappeared for weeks on end, Virion said nothing. Noire always let him know secretly and he told her to be safe. Tharja didn’t like it; she hated it really, but Virion always managed to convince her it was Noire having girlish fun, for her to find herself. Tharja didn’t really believe it; she _knew_ why Noire left, but she shrugged it off. If Noire wanted to leave and be with her boyfriend instead of her family, then so be it.

“I do too, love. But your mother is very headstrong. She does what she does to make herself happy, even if she does not have the foresight to see what she is doing is actually harmful.”

Noire let her dad’s words sink in. “What I’m doing… It’s not harmful is it?”

“Absolutely not! You are a child and you feel the need to escape. I could never fault you for that.”

“But don’t you think it would be better if Mom was forced to get help? We can’t keep living like this…”

Virion sighed. His daughter was very perceptive. “I have tried, and failed. At this point I feel help would only destroy your mother. However, I have convinced her to stop including you in her tasks. She feels it would keep you home more.”

Noire pondered this. “It would…”

“Stay home then, _mon chere._ It would make your father happy. Together, perhaps we could help your mother!”

Noire didn’t feel so sure, but maybe it could fix some things.

“We could try…”

“Wonderful! For now, let’s enjoy our time together.”

So Noire spent the day with her father, playing chess (he always won) and dancing (he was an expert) and she practiced her archery (which he taught her.) Noire, though she always emulated parts of her mother (she copied Tharja’s mannerisms and posture because she deemed her mother quite a classy lady despite her issues) always admired her dad’s various skills and wanted to learn more. He was a good father to her, flighty, but had good intentions.

Severa was still in the neighborhood, sitting by the fountain at the front gate. She contemplated her place in the world, and thought of everything she learned, everything she missed, everything her friends went through that she could never really fathom.

Her life certainly wasn’t the worst, but knowing her mother cheated, having her father die, being the subject of on and off again racism, and being objectified for being an attractive young girl was incredibly upsetting. And now, she didn’t have a place to go to.

She didn’t want to go to people she didn’t know well, even though she knew it would be easy (Yarne’s parents). She didn’t want to impose on people she already had stayed with too long (Owain’s parents.) She didn’t want to stay with people who already had enough on their plate (Lucina’s mother.)

The only person left was her mother and she wasn’t sure if she was ready for that.

She knew there were homeless youth shelters, but did she really count as homeless? Not remotely. Her mother would take her back in a heartbeat.

After much deliberation, she got up…and went to the train station to go home.


	31. Homeward Bound

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, I keep forgetting to post. The holidays had me all screwed up, but here's to finally being back on track!
> 
> Sad news: my updates may not be as frequent anymore. I am suffering from a huge case of writer's block, but I'm fighting through it. I've got the scenes in my head, but I don't know how to write them. I thank you for your patience and I apologize for the inconvenience.

Severa stood outside her house, suitcase in tow, staring dejectedly at the door. Inside was the woman who caused so much drama over the summer. Inside was the woman who loved her no matter what. Maybe… Maybe Severa could forgive her.

She took a breath and approached. She opened the door tentatively.

Her mother was home. Her car was in the driveway. The house was silent though, and Severa found it odd. Her mother never slept in. She would be up and about doing housework. As it were, it was the middle of the week, and Severa knew her mother had some sort of meeting to go to at the REC center. But her car was home… So clearly she was home.

Unless someone had taken her somewhere.

She entered her room and placed her things on the floor. She looked around, seeing how everything was neat and tidy. Her mother still cleaned her room, hoping she would return. Well, today was the day, but Cordelia wasn’t around to welcome her.

She went into the kitchen to grab a bite to eat when she heard stirring from inside the master bedroom. There was a man’s voice. It wasn’t Chrom’s.

_Gross_ was all Severa could think. Some stranger was in her home.

She stood her ground as she saw some strange man, tall with dark hair and beady eyes, walk out of her mother’s bedroom. Following him was her mother, disheveled and still in her night clothes.

The man paused, surprised to see the young girl there. Cordelia nearly fell over, eyes wide and mouth in a large O. Severa saw her face visibly turn green.

“Severa! When did you…?”

“Just now,” was the only response. “Who’s your latest man candy?”

Cordelia blushed. “Severa, I think… Please go to your room as I speak with my guest.”

“No. I already know way too much of what you’ve been doing, because believe it or not, I’m not stupid. You slept with my best friend’s dad. What you did was pretty disgusting. And now you’re messing with someone else. So say your piece. I’m staying right here.”

Kellam was shocked to hear this young girl speak so plainly and boldly, but it wasn’t his place to say anything, so he didn’t. Cordelia sighed and turned to him.

“Thank you for your…help. We’ll keep in touch. But I need to speak with my daughter.”

“Don’t worry about it. I’m already gone.” With that, he left. Cordelia felt even more shame for what occurred last night. She wanted to let him down gently, but she knew she wouldn’t.

“Severa… I’m sorry.”

“You know, there’s this thing called therapy, and I think you should definitely consider it,” Severa admonished viciously.

“You’re right… I’ve tried talking it out with Sumia, and I’ve tried going to your father’s grave to guilt me into stopping… But nothing has worked.” Severa saw the tears in her mother’s eyes. “I could be so much better to you. And your father. I’m…I’m a horrible person.” She collapsed into utter heartbreak, sobbing.

Against her better judgment, Severa went to her mother and picked her up. “You’re still my mother, which makes you the best mother in the world. What you did was disgusting, and I don’t know how I’ll forgive you, but I probably will anyway. I’ve seen way too much this summer to not consider it.” She rolled her eyes as her mother wiped her tears away childishly. “You’re not the only parent with problems.”

Cordelia sniffled. “I’m sure we could discuss this over dinner.” Cordelia approached a cabinet to ponder what to make tonight, despite shaking with relief and grief. It was already the afternoon and she should get started on it. “I’ve been very irresponsible.”

“Irresponsible doesn’t even cover it,” Severa griped, finishing her food. “I’m gonna unpack my things and read for a while. I’ll see you at dinner.”

“Of course.” She watched her daughter leave. “Wait.”

“What, Mom?” Severa turned.

“I’m glad to see you home. I love you. Thank you for coming back.”

“Sure. Whatever.” Severa entered her room.

Cordelia certainly felt she deserved the treatment her daughter gave her. She wasn’t a good mother at all this summer.

But seeing her daughter come home, knowing she may earn her forgiveness, allowed Cordelia to feel she could forgive herself and turn her life around. She’d stop her foolishness and learn to be a mother again.

Severa did as she pleased, reading her romance novels, dreaming of the day when a man would sweep her off her feet. She _was_ a lady and demanded to be treated like a princess. Owain was pretty good at it, but she wasn’t sure if whatever they had would last. She thought of Kjelle, and wondered about that. She’d like to talk to her again, clear the air, and have a heart to heart. Severa texted her and initiated a conversation that the two clearly needed.

**_Kjelle:_ ** _Severa! It’s so good to hear from you._

_Yeah, yeah, I know. How have you been?_

**_Kjelle:_ ** _I’m fine. My mom finally cooled over and we talked about everything… I’m still sorry…_

_Don’t be. I’m over it. It was stupid, but we all do stupid things. You’re forgiven._

**_Kjelle:_ ** _I do appreciate it._

_Sure. Actually, I want to talk to you a little bit about what happened. Like, I think we could use a talk._

**_Kjelle:_ ** _I’m down for that. What do you want to know?_

_So, like… How long have you liked me?_

There was a pause and Severa saw the grey bubble that indicated Kjelle typing a response. It was a doozy.

**_Kjelle:_ ** _For a really long time now. I wasn’t sure if it was like a crush or anything at first, but one day in PE when you were undressing, I found myself staring for too long. It was totally gross and I walked away, but I couldn’t stop thinking about how beautiful you were. You were graceful in class and I loved watching your lacrosse games. I just realized that you were a girl I wanted to spend a lot of time with, even though we never really talked. And guys never interested me, and that’s how I knew I was gay._

_Wow. That’s intense? Idk what to say._

**_Kjelle:_ ** _You don’t have to say anything. You know the truth now._

_Tbh I’m in a similar sitch. I talked to Luci’s mom about it and like apparently I might be aromantic? Basically, I don’t do the whole romance thing, and I’d rather just have like the physical part of a relationship._

**_Kjelle:_ ** _So… Like kissing? And more?_

_Yeah. And it’s kinda weird, but I didn’t realize it until you kissed me so while I was mad you kissed me, it was kinda alright bc suddenly I knew something about myself I never really thought about._

**_Kjelle:_ ** _Well… I’m glad I helped?_

_Yeah it’s no big deal. And like… It’s not like I wouldn’t date you tbh. Idk how I feel about dating or anything yet. Like… I don’t really care if someone is a guy or girl. I just want to kiss people and have them buy me nice things._

There was a pause again, and Severa knew Kjelle was trying not to freak out and come on too strong.

**_Kjelle:_ ** _That’s actually really great, Severa. It’s hard coming to terms with it, but I’m glad you’re starting to figure things out. And when you do, I’m totally down with hanging out and talking about it more. I want to be there for you._

Severa rolled her eyes at the mushy response. This was the thing she hated, but Kjelle’s heart was in the right place and Severa wasn’t going to squish her dreams just yet.

_That’s cool. Thanks. Anyway, my mom is making dinner so I better go. I’ll ttyl._

**_Kjelle:_ ** _K. Have a good night!_

It was an odd conversation, though enlightening, and Severa felt all the more grown up for it. She could grow past her mom and be a better person than the woman could ever hope to be.


	32. Take it to the Grave

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been some time my readers! 
> 
> I had this chapter sitting around, not sure if it was ready to be posted but I decided to just go ahead and do it. The next chapter is nearly done as well, so expect that soon.
> 
> I'm still not sure if I will be regularly updating, as I have a second, seasonal job currently. But I will do my best!

The next morning, while Cordelia was making breakfast, Severa had the bright idea to visit her father’s grave.

“Mom, I wanna visit Dad today.”

Cordelia nearly dropped the pan that she was making eggs in, a little grease popping out onto her hand. She shook her hand rigorously, alleviating the pain. She wasn’t sure what to say. The last time she visited his grave she ended up meeting Robin shortly after, and from there things went sour. She wondered if that was her late husband’s way of warning her she was headed down a dark path. Regardless, she felt nervous seeing him again.

But if this is what Severa wanted, she’d do it.

“That shouldn’t be a problem. Let’s eat breakfast and we can head over. Your father wouldn’t want us out on an empty stomach.” Lon’qu, though stoic and silent, was actually the sweetest and most caring man Cordelia had ever known. He was more of a mother hen than she was.

Severa shrugged, standing up and picking up a stack of pancakes and eggs. She didn’t feel like turkey bacon today. Her mother was always a health nut. Even the pancakes were healthy, wheat as it were, and egg whites. Severa didn’t always care; it was how she stayed thin for the most part besides playing lacrosse, but she definitely was craving Belgian waffles topped with whipped cream, strawberries, and chocolate sauce. That resort had the most decadent food she had eaten in a long time.

She was slumped over her food, grumpy as always, and Cordelia, a proper lady, admonished Severa, gesturing for her to sit up straight. Severa rolled her eyes, groaned, but did as her mother said.

They were still in their pajamas, something that hadn’t ever been done before. Cordelia always liked to look her best, even early in the morning, and Severa was vain enough to do the same. But with all the drama going on, appearances in one’s home were superfluous at best.

Severa finished before her mother, and stood up abruptly, the chair making a screeching noise. Cordelia cringed, but said nothing. Severa was going through one of her mood swings again. She let the girl leave.

She ate quietly, wondering what she did to make her daughter so disdainful towards her. Her current behavior was understandable; she knew any daughter would be disgusted to learn her mother slept with her friend’s dad, and then found a strange man in her home. She figured her daughter thought she was a slut.

But it wasn’t the fact that Cordelia was having sex that bothered Severa. It was the idea that her mother no longer cared about her father. Why would her mother do things with men that she had only done with her husband? Severa felt like it was betrayal.

This was why she wanted to see her dad’s grave. Maybe this would make Cordelia think about her decisions and repent. Severa wouldn’t let her dad’s name be forgotten.

She pulled on some yoga shorts, not caring much for getting too fancy, and a loose shirt with a V neck. Sneakers with low cut socks covered her feet. Her hair was in its normal twin tails and she left her room once she finished her makeup, black liner with thick mascara and a tinted cream on her face and lip gloss. Even when the girl was sick, she always wore makeup.

She left her room to find her mother had disappeared, probably getting dressed. She decided to drink another glass of orange juice while she waited. Owain sent her a good morning text, and Severa answered, a little mollified by the caring gesture, even though normally she’d gag. Deep inside, she did like a little romance, and she thought this was sweet of him.

While she was conversing with her not-boyfriend, her mother walked out of her room, in white crocheted shorts and an embroidered tank top, blue as the sky. She had on simple sandals, and a full face of makeup. Severa knew her mother had something to do today.

“What’s going on today?” Severa asked, body leaning against the counter, eyeing her mother’s makeup.

“Cooking club is today. That’s all,” Cordelia answered.

“You have a date with that guy?” Severa wondered aloud. It came across as more of a statement than anything, and Severa raised an eyebrow. The girl always had an accusatory tone in her voice.

“No. We’re not really seeing each other. It’s… Well, Severa, I don’t think it’s appropriate to discuss with you.” Cordelia was never stern with her. She was a pushover really, but this morning she felt she needed some sort of control.

“Well, you’re my mom, and I don’t like that you’re cheating on my dad.” Severa slipped her phone in her bra, regretting the yoga shorts because she didn’t have pockets. It didn’t matter though; bras were convenient.

“Severa, it’s not really…” Cordelia then thought of that statement. It wasn’t cheating, because her husband was gone, but in a way… It was. But the whole “death do us part” thing had to be a factor. They weren’t together anymore.

So why did it hurt after the fact? After she shared her wedding bed with men that weren’t hers and that she didn’t want? Severa wasn’t wrong in her own way of thinking.

“You know what? I don’t care if you don’t care. I think it’s wrong, but if it’s what you want, then whatever. It’s clear I don’t have a say.” Severa turned away from her mother and headed towards the door.

Cordelia watched after the girl, reaching for her keys tentatively. She took a breath, trying to hold back tears, and finally left, regret dragging her footsteps.

The drive felt like eons were passing, the silence in the car thickening, the tension palpable. Severa was playing on her phone, texting or playing a game or something, and Cordelia drove in silence. Music would have distracted her, but she didn’t feel like she’d enjoy the disturbance.

When they arrived, there was some relief. Cordelia had survived. She was strong enough to do this. Why was it harder this time?

Because her daughter was with her, divine retribution in her heart, and Cordelia was the sinner, the one who committed the injustice. She knew her husband was rolling in his grave.

They had stopped by a florist, Severa picking out her father’s favorite flowers, chrysanthemums, and placed them on the headstone. She didn’t cry. She cried enough finding out about his death and at the funeral. There were no more tears to shed. Mourning wouldn’t bring him back. She felt numb at worst.

Cordelia couldn’t hold back her emotion, and wept openly. Not only did she miss him, but she had betrayed him. Severa was right. She cheated on the man who would have gladly died for them. Lon’qu would never betray her. Lon’qu only loved her eternally. He really was too good to and for her.

And she was bad for him.

She had collapsed to her knees, hands hiding her face. Severa saw the eyeliner and mascara running. She felt bad for her mother, but felt conflicted in comforting her. She didn’t want to touch her mother, but she pitied her. Her mother wasn’t a bad person. She was…lost.

“Mom…” Severa bent down and patted her back gently. “You’re stupid, but you’re my mom. I don’t hate you. And I don’t think Dad would either. You’re just…stupid,” she repeated.

“I… am very…s-stupid…” Cordelia sobbed. “I’ve done you both wrong and I am so sorry.”

“Well, what’s done is done, and all you can do is try to move on.” Severa straightened, surprised at her own words. “You’ll get through it.”

Cordelia was touched by her daughter’s words. “Severa, you may be coarse sometimes, but you truly are a sweet girl. I am blessed to have you. You have a clear head. I’m…in a fog.”

“Yeah, well, I probably got it from Dad.” Severa sat down, the sunshine soothing. “Let’s just sit here for a while.”

Cordelia nodded, moving her legs out from under her. She leaned back, feeling the warmth on her neck and chest. “It’s really a beautiful day.”

Severa didn’t comment, feeling her phone vibrate against her chest. It was probably Owain again. He was asking if she’d like to hang out later, maybe see a movie, but she skirted around the subject, not sure she wanted to still pursue him. It wasn’t like she didn’t like him. He really was sweet and he treated her well. She didn’t feel anything right now. She knew the stress was getting to her, and she wasn’t the type to find consolation in another person. Commiserating wasn’t really her thing. She used to have a club with Brady when they were younger that was based on just that, called Snark and Bark, but it ended when he moved. She never told anyone, but she was hurt when he went away. He was in some private school now, according to Owain, and his mother thought she was too rude to associate with her son. Severa pondered on it, and she came to the conclusion he was her first crush, even though she wasn’t too sure that was true. She was just fond of him.

They sat in silence for quite some time. Severa thought of all the people she missed, her dad the foremost, and she wondered about her place in the world. She didn’t think Owain deserved the treatment she gave him, even if he knew this was just an experiment. Cordelia thought of the night she spent with Chrom and how stupid it was of her to even get that close to him. Then she thought of Kellam and how she used him for sex. He didn’t mind, and at least he wasn’t married. But the toll it took on her heart, and the massive regret she felt strengthened her, and she made a resolution.

She reminisced on everything she had done with Lon’qu. She remembered how he would always cut the vegetables when she was cooking because he didn’t want her to hurt herself. She made a crude joke about his stereotype being true, and while it was offensive, he laughed anyways.

She remembered how he would let a young Severa ride on his shoulders as they went to the park.

Once, they took a vacation to Chon’sin, and at Severa’s insistence, they went to see Lon’qu’s childhood home. At first he felt it was dangerous, as it was in the slums, but that day nothing eventful happened, and he made a comment that it was a good day. They visited the grave of one of his friends, and it was the first time either Severa or Cordelia saw Lon’qu cry.

She remembered how Severa nearly broke her arm during a fierce sparring match with a boy at the dojo and how Lon’qu almost went feral at the child for being too rough. Basilio and Flavia had to hold him back.

Cordelia knew then, with all those wonderful memories that she had to be strong. For him, for her daughter, and for herself. “I swear, on your father’s grave, I will never stray again. I’ve hurt too many people because I couldn’t get past my own feelings. Not anymore. I will take on a new path, one of loyalty and respect to my family.”

Severa turned her head, shocked by her mother’s words. “You sure you can do that?”

“Absolutely. I have you and your father’s memory to give me strength.”

Severa studied her mother. She saw the resolve in her. Maybe she would stick with this determination.

“If you’re so sure, Mom…”

“I am.” She turned to Severa, soft smile and all. “Let’s go for some ice cream.”

Severa smirked. Her mother _must_ be serious if she was cheating on her diet.

They got in the car and drove to the nearest ice cream shop, the same one that Cordelia met Robin in. To her relief, the woman wasn’t there, and Severa and Cordelia sat in peace with ice cream in front of them.

Severa picked at her ice cream, chocolate with fudge and candy and chocolate chips and every other sort of rich, decadent topping you could think of. Cordelia went for a simple vanilla with some fruit. Cordelia noticed the serious look on her daughter’s face.

“Something on your mind, dear?”

Severa took a bite, reluctant to say anything. But she knew she had to. This was her mother, and her mother would know what to do.

“I’ve been seeing a boy,” she said plainly.

Cordelia was shocked. Severa rarely showed interest in anyone. She remembered a boy named Brady, but Cordelia could see they were strictly friends. She wondered about this new boy.

“What’s his name?”

“Owain. He’s Lucina’s cousin. He’s kind of ridiculous, but he’s really nice.”

Cordelia was pleased to hear it. “So why the face? Aren’t you happy you have a boyfriend?”

Severa huffed. “It’s not that. We’re not really a couple. I’m just curious. I don’t really love him or anything. He’s just convenient to help me sort out all this crap in my head.”

“Language,” Cordelia said. Severa just stared at her. “What’s wrong, honey? What’s going on?”

Severa looked away, embarrassed. “I was talking to…” She realized she couldn’t say Robin’s name. “…a friend’s mom, and she told me there’s a chance that I’m what you would call aromantic… Like, basically, I don’t really do romance, and I only like the physical aspects of liking people.”

Cordelia could see where this was going. “So essentially you’re saying you’d sooner have sex with someone than fall in love with them.”

“Yeah. I guess I don’t want the emotional commitment or something.” Cordelia didn’t like the idea of her daughter having sex, but she wasn’t one to say anything considering her misdeeds. And anyway, it must have taken a lot of strength to even admit this, so Cordelia didn’t say anything.

Cordelia pursed her lips. “And this Owain knows this?”

“Yeah. He’s cool with it.”

“So why are you concerned?”

Severa blushed, hiding behind her ice cream. “I know he _really_ likes me, and I know he wants to be, like, exclusive, but I don’t know if I want that.”

Cordelia reached out and stroked Severa’s face. “Don’t do anything you don’t want to do. That’s lesson number one.”

“What’s number two?”

“Be honest with people. If you aren’t sure, you should end it, or talk it out. Whatever makes you more comfortable.”

Severa thought on what her mother said. She did like Owain, or at least she _wanted_ to like him in the way that he did, but she wasn’t sure if she could. There was some desire for a Prince Charming, but there was also a desire for independence and freedom. She wasn’t sure if she could get that with a boy.

Or a girl.

So maybe she really wasn’t aromantic. She was still experimenting. Robin said as much.

“He wants to hang out soon… Maybe he could come over?”

“Of course. No funny stuff of course, but he is welcome.”

“Okay…” Severa pulled out her phone. “I’ll let him know.”

“Is he cute?” Cordelia teased.

Severa rolled her eyes. “I wouldn’t be with him if he wasn’t.”

Severa chuckled, shrugging. “What about that Brady boy? He was cute in his own way, but he was in no way a lady killer.”

“Ugh, Mom, Brady was awesome. He was one of my best friends.” Maybe it was a strong platonic love. Or a friendship crush.

“Well, he was sweet on you. Very nice boy.”

“Yeah…” Severa didn’t want to think about it. “Would it be okay if he came over today?”

“I don’t see why not. I do have cooking club, but after I’m done with that, he can come.”

“K,” was all Severa said as she texted Owain. He responded immediately with a plethora of emojis.

_What a dork_ Severa thought. But he was her dork.

In her head, she made an oath. _I won’t use him anymore. I’m going to actually try._ Owain deserved better from her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so Cordelia's arc ends. Here's to finishing the next!


	33. The Approval of Prince Charming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! Yes, an update! Life has been coming at me fast. In short, I'm quitting my day job due to extreme anxiety, continuing at my seasonal job (ends in April), and I've just enrolled in classes to become a pharmacy technician. There has been so much stress that I couldn't really write.
> 
> This chapter in particular was done eons ago, but I wasn't sure, again, if I was ready to post it. But now that I am, I feel like I can get back to a regular schedule with this story. I'm working on Chapter 34 in tidbits and maybe I'll have it done by next week. I don't want to make any promises though.
> 
> I've missed you all terribly. I hope we can catch up in the comments!

Owain was excited to see Severa again. He was quite enamored of her, and couldn’t believe she actually enjoyed his company. He knew she merely liked that he spoiled her and gave her the attention that she craved, but in his heart he wished she would like him as he did her. But he knew her. She was finicky.

But today, now that he was going to her house, he was determined to make himself clear: he wanted her to be his girlfriend. He didn’t want to play the game anymore; he wanted to live it. Severa was everything his young heart adored, and he would do anything to make her happy. His mother chided him for being such a romantic, as did his father (they questioned his sad puppy face shortly after she left) but nothing could derail the train of love that set tracks in his heart.

He had taken the city train, once she gave him detailed instructions on how to get to her house. (She was playing games with him, as she easily could have sent him her address.) It wasn’t too far from the school, and he was used to taking the train. When he finally made his stop, there was slight trepidation in his heart. He was nervous about seeing her, about seeing her _mother_ who had caused so much over the course of the past month, and he wasn’t sure if he could make a good impression. Did it matter? Cordelia was the one who messed up; he didn’t have to impress her, as she was already low in his mind.

But this was his hopefully-soon-to-be girlfriend’s mom, and even if Cordelia committed a heinous act, there was still an amount of chivalry he had to uphold. It was only fair to Severa.

The distance to her house was only a brisk walk, and he pretended he was a valiant soldier returning from war to surprise his beloved wife. It was an ironic thought, because Severa’s father didn’t return from the war, and Owain failed to remember that. Oh well. It’s not like he’d outright tell her once the memory hit him. He’d just go about his usual antics.

He approached the door with confidence, something a potential boyfriend wouldn’t do. Owain may have been nervous in his heart, but he knew he had to show guts. Only then would he win the mother’s approval, even if he didn’t really want it from her. Impressing her father would have meant more to him, but as said earlier, the father was no longer there.

He rang the doorbell, standing to attention. Thankfully, Severa answered, after some deliberation. It wouldn’t do to look desperate or eager. Owain felt relaxed, because if it was her mother, he probably would have dropped the act.

“My fair maiden, you do a man’s heart good,” Owain announced, bowing and taking her hand, kissing it. Severa rolled her eyes. A feminine chuckle was heard. It was Cordelia.

She thought it was cute. She had never met a boy quite like him, and his over the top demeanor was amusing. She was surprised Severa was willing to see a boy so goofy. It spoke a lot of her character. It seemed Owain saw himself a knight and Severa a princess. It warmed Cordelia’s heart.

“You must be Owain,” Cordelia greeted, and he took her hand as well, kissing it. Cordelia blushed at the gesture, surprised at the chivalry of a twelve-year-old. (He was nearing thirteen, as his birthday was about a week from now.) Still, he was young, and his seemingly mature nature was fresh and pleasant.

“My, Severa, you didn’t tell me how chivalrous your beau was,” Cordelia teased. Severa rolled her eyes.

Owain thanked her, and he was welcomed inside. Cordelia was just finishing up dinner, and told him he was welcome to stay as long as he liked. She expressed concern though about him traveling alone home, and offered a ride to his house.

“Fear not, milady, I fear not the travelling distance if it means I see my fair lady,” Owain declared. Cordelia laughed, covering her mouth daintily. This was too great.

“For Naga’s sake, Owain, you don’t have to pull this act on my mother!” Severa reprimanded, barely able to contain her smile. It _was_ funny.

“…you’re right, Severa. I _am_ being too silly.” He visibly deflated.

“Sir Owain, you need not be embarrassed. I find you quite charming,” Cordelia cooed, winking. “Two can play at this game.”

Owain perked, Severa groaned, and Cordelia smiled, turning to finish dinner. Severa led him to her bedroom.

He was a little embarrassed, not sure if this was proper. He didn’t want to give Cordelia the wrong impression. He wasn’t after _that_. Sure, kissing Severa was enjoyable, and he wouldn’t complain if she let him, but the idea of Cordelia walking in to find her daughter bussing the lips of her male companion would sully his polite image. Touching her, for now, was off limits.

“So, Severa, what shall we do?” He asked quietly, shifting his feet. He felt like she wanted to do what he was afraid to do.

“I was thinking we could make out, but we could watch a movie on my laptop since you’re looking green around the gills.” So she knew. Well, he wasn’t good at hiding his feelings.

“I would like that a lot actually.”

“Okay, let me pull up Netflix.” So they were to Netflix and chill. Owain was naïve enough to not realize chill meant something entirely different.

She started up a thriller, knowing a romantic movie would not help their predicament, because romantic movies usually led to something more. This would take the heat out of anyone.

Severa held his hand, intent on at least having some physical contact. Owain didn’t mind. It was nice.

Cordelia called for them, and they let each other go, Severa pausing the movie. Owain saw that Cordelia had made quite the smorgasbord.  There was salad, and roasted chicken, sautéed and boiled veggies… Cordelia could have fed an army.

“Um, Miss Cordelia?” Owain asked, shocked at the amount of food. “Did you make this all on your own?”

Cordelia straightened, having put down the last bit of food, a mixture of boiled broccoli and carrots. “Why, yes. I make all my meals from scratch.”

Owain’s eyes bulged. How long could this have taken her? Did Severa share the same skills?

Cordelia saw the expression on his face. “I know what you’re thinking. I tend to do a little too much. I’m very prudent, and I find freshly made food does better than premade. I’m part of a cooking club, and cooking is one of my many passions.”

Owain nodded, sitting down. “My dad usually makes everything. You remind me of him.”

Cordelia was pleased. “I’m glad you’re used to a home-cooked meal. Most people aren’t. My husband cooked as well, but he was surprised at my attention to detail. He enjoyed cooking by my side.”

This was when Owain remembered Severa’s father had died. “He sounded like quite a man,” was all he could say.

Cordelia fixed him a plate. “So you know. Yes, Lon’qu was a very kind man.” He saw the soft look in her eyes. He was surprised this woman would so willingly take another man to her bed. “I miss him very much.”

He wouldn’t mention what he knew, because it was inappropriate, but seeing this side of Cordelia… Aside from the adultery, Owain for the life of him couldn’t figure out why Severa hated her. She was a perfect lady really.

Maybe that was why. He knew Severa felt some amount of insecurity.

Dinner was enjoyable, and Owain on several occasions made Cordelia laugh, much to Severa’s chagrin. She liked the spotlight to only be on her, but naturally, her mother would steal her thunder. It was always like that. She was known as Cordelia’s beautiful daughter. Not as Severa. Not as the girl who knew various martial arts or how to use a knife properly or the lacrosse player or as the fashionista or as the girl who was so strong she carried herself when her mother went off the deep end. Somehow, and never on purpose, as she knew her mother loved her too much to do so, her mother always managed to steal the spotlight. People gravitated to her. They kept their distance from Severa. She guessed being a bitter, prickly teenaged girl wasn’t the best role life had to offer her.

Owain found Cordelia charming. She was a very thoughtful speaker, and she not once patronized him. She played along with him, and it gave Owain a great sense of solidarity. Most adults rolled their eyes and told him to grow up. Kids his age were disturbed. Morgan always liked him, and played along with Owain. Lucina, though finding her cousin ludicrous, did love and appreciate him. And Severa? She was beautiful, though often mean spirited, but he knew she also had a depth of kindness that her mother had. And that was why Severa was the girl of his dreams. She was strong when people only saw a narcissistic bitch. Their words, never his.

He offered to help her clean, but Cordelia refused, saying he should spend time with his girlfriend. Owain blushed, and Severa rolled her eyes.

They went back to their movie and assumed their previous positions; side by side like corpses, holding the other’s hand gingerly. It was mostly for Owain’s benefit, as Severa knew he was worried her mother would walk in and freak out about something other than their hands touching. Cordelia wasn’t actually that strict, but Severa would never tell him that. Watching him squirm was amusing. She’d admit it someday. For now, she’d risk resting her head on his shoulder and feeling him jerk beneath her. How cute he was.

 The movie was ending, and Severa wondered what they would do once it ended. Was he to leave? Were they to do something else? Another movie? Why was this hard?

As the credits rolled, Owain lay there, nervously holding Severa’s hand, tightening his grip as if to find strength. She felt him tense and the moisture of sweaty palms. Something was up.

“What’s wrong now, Owain? Realizing my mother is better than me and wanting to go after her?”

Owain nearly choked on his own breath. “Wha… In Naga’s name, NO! I would never do that to you…” He turned to her, utterly shocked. He saw the smirk on her face.

“Severa. That was mean.”

She moved her hair off her face, laying on her side, staring at him through long lashes. “I just wanted to see your reaction.”

He sighed, reaching for her. He stroked her face. “You should know how I would react. You should know…”

Here it was. He was going to say it.

“I… I really like you, Severa.”

It was too soon for the L word, wasn’t it?

Severa caught the hesitation. She knew he wanted to say it, and was surprised he hadn’t confessed his love on bended knee, ring in hand. Whatever.

He was young. He was nearing thirteen, sure, and what did he know of love? But in a naïve young man’s eyes, a pretty girl he could kiss was all he could know. He still saw himself a knight and she a princess, and he was trapped in a world that told him that was all there is to love. Kids always said they loved someone; this was part of their experimentation. But perhaps Owain was lucid _enough_ to stop himself. Or maybe he was afraid of losing Severa with too much of a confession. Who could know?

“I know that, dummy.” She stared at him long and hard. “What are you getting at?”

“Well, we’ve been seeing each other for a few weeks now…” He grasped her hand, staring into her eyes with much trepidation, but also a spark of something else.

“It would be a great honor if you were to be my girlfriend.”

There it was. She knew it. She always knew it. She took advantage of it. All she wanted was someone to kiss really. Having a boyfriend seemed like so much work, but maybe if it was Owain… Maybe this could be effortless.

Or maybe, for once, she could put her selfishness aside and actually enjoy his company. She was selfish, yes, but she wasn’t blind. He cared about her. A lot. More than she would think. During the whole ordeal with her leaving and staying with his family, not once did he judge her. He never brought it up unless she wanted to talk about it. He found ways to distract her and entertain her, and he always bought her the nicest things. Sometimes, she didn’t even have to ask. He was always up for something, and he always made sure she was okay with it. If that wasn’t an example of a perfect gentleman, then she’d never know.

Severa pulled her hand away and sat up. Owain did too, moving her laptop. She wasn’t looking at him. She was staring at a picture over on her chest of drawers. Owain could barely see it in the dimmed room, but he saw it was a man with dark, thick hair the same color as Severa’s, narrow eyes, with a tiny smile on his face. They were both in martial arts robes, and a young Severa tried to emulate the man’s cool demeanor.

This must have been her father.

“My mother can be superficial, so her approval of whatever we have doesn’t mean much to me. She’s always been a romantic, so I can’t take her seriously.” Her shoulders slumped. “But Dad was always very clear headed, and he was realistic. He only ever wanted me to be happy, and he could tell whenever something wasn’t to my liking. He could see things before they happened. He knew I would like learning martial arts, so I went to the dojo. He was right. He knew I would like lacrosse. He was right. So, now I’m thinking, what he would think of you…”

Owain swallowed the lump that formed in his throat. He was short of breath, and he felt his heart beating erratically. Confessing shouldn’t be so hard, should it? Meeting a late father’s expectations shouldn’t be so nerve-wracking right?

“My dad only wanted good things for me, and I can see with his clarity that you would be good for me. You’re a dork, and I can’t take you seriously sometimes, but not once have you ever treated me badly, and you always put me first.” She finally turned to him, a somber look in her eyes. “I can’t ignore that.”

Owain’s heart was skipping now. “So that means…?”

She blushed, scowling internally at her vulnerability. “Yes, I’ll be your girlfriend.”

Owain could have hooted for joy. He could have danced a jig and sung to the heavens. But he didn’t. Instead, he held Severa close and whispered into her ear.

“I promise I won’t let your dad down.”

Those were the best words she could have ever heard. Mist came before her eyes, and she realized she was about to cry. Having someone by her side, ever faithful and never judging, was something she never realized she wanted. She had that in her girlfriends Noire and Lucina, but with Owain, it felt very different.

“Thank you,” she whispered back. She wasn’t going to cry. She wouldn’t…!

She did.

He felt her shaking against him, and he knew what she was doing, so he held her tighter. He wouldn’t say anything. He knew why she was crying. Words, for once, weren’t needed from him. He was too speechless to say anything anyway.

She finally pulled herself away, roughly. “Well, don’t just sit there! Say something stupid! I can only take so much sap!”

And there was the Severa he loved. He wouldn’t disappoint.

He jumped from her bed, striking a pose only a Shakespearean actor would assume. “My lady, now that I have finally won your heart, I feel I could fly into the sun and harness its power just for you.”

She sniffed. “And what would you even do with the sun, Sir Dummy?”

He had to hold back his laughter. She was trying. He bent on one knee, clasping her hands in his. “I would seal its light into an amulet for you to wear.”

Well. That was something.

They sat there for a few breaths. Owain was waiting for a response. Severa could only say one thing.

“Better get me that amulet then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so we have the end of Severa's arc. She was my favorite character to write, so ending her story makes me a little sad.


	34. All That Matters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally after 500 years, I have updated. I got really involved in Fates. I've been playing Revelations on Lunatic mode, and let me tell you that's a tough one. But I'm on Chapter 24, and about to recruit Sophie and Forrest. (Getting the children is really hard???) I've also been working at the Faire, and I've been socializing and making new friends (and boyfriends too!)  
> This chapter was emotionally taxing to write. I hope it isn't too hard to read either. I am by no means a medical expert, but I've been to enough doctors and seen enough conditions that I can write it appropriately, or at least I hope.  
> Anyway, please enjoy and review! I've missed you all.

Lucina awoke Sunday morning feeling drained, but peaceful. She was concerned for her family and friends, but it was nice, in a selfish way, to be away from the excess drama that her friends caused. She could only take so much this summer. She could only stay so strong.

Lucina went downstairs to make breakfast for her family. Well, minus one member. Her dad was still with Lissa and Frederick. She felt like everything was out of place, as if the fabric of her existence had been torn. The house was quiet, when normally she could hear her dad lament over burning the coffee (because that was a normal occurrence) or her mother somehow getting eggshells in the eggs (this too was a normal occurrence.) Lucina always made breakfast because otherwise she and her brother would starve.

The silence was unnerving, and Lucina wondered where her mother and brother were. They were probably still sleeping. Robin was trying to stay strong, but Lucina read her well. She was slowly deteriorating. Her brother, however, was spiraling down faster than she would have liked, and she worried for his safety. She didn’t want him to have another episode. Her mother mentioned the seizures.

She wondered how she could make things better with her brother. How she wanted him to be okay, yet only time, or some miracle, would let that happen. Morgan would suffer until he became numb to the pain.

Lucina was finishing up the waffles and bacon when she heard footsteps dragging towards the kitchen. It was her mother.

She smiled at her mother good naturedly. “Good morning, Mother. How did you sleep?”

“I… I slept.” Robin sighed. “I’m so drained lately. And I’ll have to be back at the school soon. Thank the gods the summer semester is over. I don’t think I can handle another class right now.”

Lucina hummed. “You’re strong, Mother. You’ll get through this.”

Robin dropped into a chair. “If only your brother were such…”

They stayed silent, the weight of Robin’s statement heavy with sorrow. Lucina knew he had taken to sleeping in Robin’s bed, to keep them both strong.

“I’m so worried about him. He’s so young… I fear he might…”

Lucina knew what her mother was about to say. Morgan was young, but he was old enough to consider…options.

“I don’t think Morgan would let it go that far, Mother.”

Robin held back tears. She was so worried about her baby boy. “I hope so. He… He’s been through so much.”

Lucina remembered the doctors’ appointments and the diagnoses and the constant struggle to keep Morgan in good health. The kid was a disaster in his early years.

“Morgan has gone through so much already. He will make it, Mother.”

Robin collapsed into the breakfast room chair. She sobbed, “I hope so…” She shook with each breath, with each tear shed. Lucina went to her and held her.

For being only twelve, Lucina was strong.

“Mother. You are strong. You’ve overcome so much, and so has my brother. I will keep you both safe,” Lucina whispered into her mother’s hair.

Robin continued to sob into her daughter’s shoulder. “But _you’re_ so young too! I shouldn’t burden you with this at all. I’m your mother. I should be supporting _you_.”

Lucina breathed softly. “I may be young, Mother, but I know when people hurt, and I will do my best to make you stop hurting.”

“You are such a good, noble young woman, Lucina. We did something right.”

Lucina noted the plural pronoun. Robin still thought of Chrom as her husband, and she wasn’t sure if that was a good thing.

“This is just a trial,” Lucina stated quietly. “This is to test the bonds we have with each other. We can either let this weaken them, or we can stand together and fight it.”

Robin wasn’t quite sure what Lucina meant in terms of which situation was the trial (Chrom’s betrayal? Morgan’s depression? Everything happening around them?) so she stayed quiet but let the weight of Lucina’s statement rest on her shoulders.

Lucina wasn’t wrong. It was time to stand up and stay strong. She had to fight, if only to keep Morgan from resorting to some disaster.

Lucina was finishing up breakfast when Robin decided she’d get Morgan up so he could eat too. He was still fast asleep when she gently nudged him.

“Morgan, honey. Luci made breakfast.”

Morgan opened his eyes slowly. They were glossy, like he wasn’t there. He stared into space until he blinked a few times and the life came back to his eyes, like his soul had left his body to explore an astral plane and had to come back for fear of being lost.

“Morgan?” Robin’s brow furrowed in worry.

Morgan looked at her, still struggling for consciousness. “Morning, Mom.”

“You scared me there kiddo. Let’s get you some food.” She helped him out of her bed. “Did you sleep well?” It was an empty question. She felt him toss and turn all night.

“I kept having nightmares.”

She held his hand as she led him down the stairs. “Do you want to talk about them?”

“They were just of you and Dad.”

Robin hummed in response. “I see. It’s… It’s been rough, I know, but we’ll get through this together, as a family.”

She felt Morgan’s grip tighten. “Are we really a family?” Morgan muttered, almost darkly. “Even without Dad around, we’re still a family?”

“Of course we are, Morgan!” Robin tried to sooth. “No matter what, we’ll always have each other. Your dad may have done some awful things, but he still loves us.” Robin was surprised at herself. They were in the kitchen now, and Lucina heard the last bit.

Maybe Robin had forgiven Chrom, but was too stubborn to admit it. He _was_ the father of her children, and he did love them all, despite everything that happened. But Lucina doubted that was a good enough excuse. What he did was…inconceivable.

“But Dad hurt you, Mom. He hurt you _bad._ ” Robin and Lucina saw the dark look in the little boy’s eyes. Lucina for once in her young life was truly frightened, and she was the tough sibling.

“Morgan…” Robin whispered. “It’s okay. We’re together right now, about to enjoy some breakfast your sister worked hard to make. Let’s enjoy the day, honey.”

But Morgan started shaking and screeching through clenched teeth. And then… He fell, and he started shaking violently.

The sight of her little brother having another episode horrified Lucina. Robin was beside herself, trying to hold him, make sure he didn’t bite his tongue off. Lucina immediately went for the phone and called 911.

What a way to start a Sunday morning breakfast.

Lucina did her best to keep the situation under control as Robin’s tears slipped down her face, falling onto her little boy’s face. Morgan seemed so far gone, but Robin held his hand, feeling his pulse vibrate through his wrist. He would live. She knew he would.

When the ambulance arrived, Robin was beside herself. At this point, Morgan had calmed down, but the paramedics still took him in, and Robin and Lucina climbed in as well. Robin relayed all of Morgan’s medical history, which was rather extensive, and Lucina’s gut seemed to fall, her throat seemed to close up, and she felt like she couldn’t breathe. But she withheld the panic attack, and stayed quiet, trying to ignore the vast amount of health problems Robin was listing. How Morgan was alive no one would really understand.

The hospital rushed Morgan into a room, checking his vitals as he stared with a glazed eye at the ceiling. It was like his soul had left his body, a comparison Lucina and Robin made before. They wouldn’t let the mother and sister into the ER, so Robin had to wait outside with Lucina. Lucina was shaking, holding back tears, but Robin had lost it. She sobbed, her knees giving out. Lucina held her mother’s head against her waist and patted her head, humming some old lullaby. The role reversal looked strange to the other patients, but no one said anything.

Lucina decided she needed to get her mother a water bottle and left, but not before helping her mother into a chair. She left for the vending machine just outside the waiting room (she took her mother’s purse before they left), and Robin sat there a moment completely dazed. Someone had to be there. Lucina could only do so much. It wasn’t her job to be the caretaker.

And Robin, forgetting all the hurt he caused her, forgetting the awful events of the summer, called her husband.

Chrom was enjoying an afternoon of barbecuing with Frederick and Lissa, though in his mind he wished his own little family had joined them. But this was a feeling he was starting to get used to, so he didn’t pay it much mind. He did pay mind, though, when a familiar ring tone popped out of his pocket, one he assigned to one woman.

His wife was calling.

Chrom answered immediately, leaving the area to talk privately with Robin. Her voice was hoarse, and she could barely rasp out the words.

“Morgan’s in the hospital. He had another seizure.”

And that was all it took for Chrom to leave.

He quickly told Lissa and Frederick the situation, grabbed his wallet and keys, and sped out of the driveway. He didn’t want to speed all the way, but he didn’t care if he got pulled over. His family, the people he betrayed yet loved, were in pain, and he needed to be there.

Fortunately for Chrom, it was as if Naga herself blessed the roads to not have any hidden cops about. Chrom made it to the hospital in record time and rushed into a parking spot, stealing it from some old lady. Oh well. The exercise would do her arthritis good.

He ran into the ER and saw Robin sobbing, head between her legs, a water bottle in hand, and a sad Lucina rubbing her mother’s back. It didn’t take him long to go to her, pick her up, and embrace her.

Robin was shocked, naturally, but his familiar warm embrace was what she longed for. She clung to him tightly and cried more. Chrom shushed her, rubbing her back too, and held her for as long as she needed to be held. It felt like an eternity, but Chrom was happy. Eventually, Robin calmed down and sat again, the water bottle spilled at this point. Lucina had cleaned it up without them noticing.

Chrom greeted Lucina with a hug, asking her how she was holding up. She looked upset too, but Chrom saw the resolve to not cry. He admired that of his daughter.

“So Morgan…” He began. He was hoping Robin wouldn’t start crying again.

“The doctors haven’t come out. I have no idea if it was a severe seizure, but it was really bad, Chrom.” Robin whispered. She couldn’t even speak anymore.

“Just take it easy, Robin. I don’t want you to be sick. Morgan is strong. He’ll make it.”

After all the things he went through… I can’t believe this. I thought he was finally well again…” Robin had that familiar glazed look in her eye now. Lucina was afraid Robin would also seize.

Morgan had suffered greatly as a child. It was found out that he was on the autism spectrum, which explained some of his odd behavior, but it was so low grade most never noticed. He was quirky at worst. He had severe asthma when he was small, but proper treatment calmed it down. There was a chance he had a severe heart condition, and several tests later it was found he had a heart murmur, so that had to be monitored. He had an endocrine issue that was treated, but symptoms popped up sometimes, like eating too much or too little, which led to weight gain or loss. He had kidney reflux when he was a baby, but a procedure involving placing a special gel in his urethra treated it and it never bothered him again. The psychiatrist diagnosed him having childhood depression, and Robin had given him some medication that was working, or it seemed like it was working. Morgan had no side effects either, which was odd because of all his health conditions. He was sleeping more though, which she wasn’t sure if that was good or bad.

Morgan was born early, and the pregnancy itself took its toll on Robin’s health. She was borderline diabetic, had slight anemia, and she was prone to migraines now. Morgan was too. But both had lived through all this, so seeing her son once again in a hospital, when he was doing so well for so long, broke her heart.

The doctor finally came out, and let the family in, though he advised them coming in one at a time as to avoid overstimulation. They all agreed Lucina should go first. Robin and Chrom needed to talk.

“Chrom, I…”

“Don’t worry about it. I’m here. I’m… glad you called me. I was always afraid you wouldn’t.”

“I’m glad you came,” she sniffled. “It was instinct. I had to. I knew to. I forgot all the things that happened. My only thought was ‘my husband needs to be here.’”

He smiled warmly. “I’m so… happy Robin. It’s so good to hear that.”

She gave him a small smile. “I guess…” She shrugged. “You know… I have been thinking…”

Chrom’s heart beat a little faster. “Yes?” Was she…?

“You… You should come home. I… I need you. The kids need you… Especially after all this…” She explained to him how Morgan thought they were no longer a family. “Morgan really needs you, out of all of us.”

“Then I will. I missed you guys so much. You have no idea.”

Robin heard his apology before, and didn’t want to get into it again. She would forget it. “Don’t worry about apologizing. I’ve heard it before, and I trust you not to do it again. I don’t want to think of it. I don’t want to hear it. We’re together again, and that’s all that matters.”

Chrom felt tears creep up past his lids. “Robin…”

She looked him in the eye, a blush coming to her cheeks. “I love you, Chrom.”

And that was all he needed to hear.

Lucina witnessed this turn of events, and Morgan heard a portion too. Maybe now they really could be a family again.

“Mom? Dad?” Chrom’s hears picked up the quiet voice of his youngest.

The whole family went in, despite what the doctor said. All were worried about the little boy.

“Morgan…” Chrom said quietly.

“Dad…” Morgan sighed.

He held his arms open, his silent gesture of asking for a hug.

Chrom obliged. “I missed you…” Morgan whispered.

Chrom pulled away. “I missed you too, son.”

“I’m sorry for making everyone worry…”

“Morgan, it’s not your fault. Don’t ever think it was. We love you, and I’m so glad you’re okay…” Robin whimpered.

He smiled softly. “Me too…” The whole family embraced. “I love you all so much.”

“And we love you,” Chrom said into Morgan’s hair. “You’re a good kid. I… I’m sorry I put you through all this.”

Morgan didn’t respond. “You hurt Mom and Lucina and me, but… I know you didn’t meant to, Dad. I forgive you.”

A child’s forgiveness, while easily obtained in most cases, still washed a feeling of acceptance over Chrom. Receiving Morgan’s forgiveness felt like a blessing from Naga, especially after what he went through.

After more small talk, Chrom went off to sneak into the nurses’ station to steal a pudding cup and milk, and Robin stayed to keep an eye on Morgan. Lucina sat quietly by the window, contemplating what just happened.

They were finally a family again, and the peace was restored. It was all she ever strived for.


	35. New Year, New Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did it. It's over. This thing that has taken such an emotional toll on me is complete. 
> 
> I want to thank all my readers for sticking through. I hope you enjoyed the ride!
> 
> And to think, this whole thing was based on a tumblr writing meme.

After the tumultuous turmoil everyone had gone through, and a relatively good semester of school (Severa failed two physics tests because she was distracted by her new beau and Lucina had to tutor her and make her focus), it was time for Lissa and Frederick’s annual New Year’s Eve party. The house was always immaculately decorated, everyone looked good (formal dress only), and the food was always spectacular (because Frederick had unparalleled cooking skills.)

Champagne was served for the adults, and sparkling juice or cider was for the kids. Owain always snuck a glass or two. He was finally caught this year, and the poor boy was banned from the kitchen, where the alcohol was now being served. But Severa was caught trying to sneak a glass to Owain, so all the kids were banned. Morgan didn’t care: he very much liked his sparkling apple cider, as did his sister. Sully laughed at Severa’s guts. She grew to like the girl after everything had cooled down. Maribelle was ashamed of her godson.

Severa being there, however, could only mean two things.

  1. She was really involved with Owain and this was a serious young love.
  2. Cordelia was also there.



It was awkward at first, but she was invited, as it would be in poor taste to invite the daughter (Owain begged) and not the mother. She did have the option to not show up. But there was Cordelia, in a sparkling form fitting gown with a slit up the leg, stopping mid-thigh. It had a deep V-neck that showed off her…lacking bosom, but it worked for her. A bustier woman would look awkward. But Cordelia looked the part of the seductress, and that did nothing but besmirch her reputation more.

Chrom kept his distance, but did give her a small wave. Robin didn’t smile, but waved as well. The past was behind her, and it was time to let go. Maybe one day, the two women could be friends. She could be courteous. Polite even. Even if it was forced for now. Time would heal the wounds.

The party was going well. Maribelle’s son, Brady, was playing the violin. He talked to Severa previously and he was a little crestfallen when he found out she was dating Owain. But he was still one of her closest friends and was happy for her. Maribelle was talking to Lissa animatedly about Brady’s prowess and was begging Lissa and Frederick to make Owain focus more, and leave that “jezebel” alone. (She had conflicting views on Severa. On one hand, the girl tried to have a ladylike demeanor, but on the other she was feisty and rude, and Maribelle couldn’t stand that. Lissa joked that Severa was a mini brunette version of her. Maribelle fumed.)

Lissa and Frederick were glad to see Robin and Chrom together again, even after everything that happened. The two seemed stronger than ever, and were rarely seen apart. When she needed it, Chrom gave Robin space, and when he needed it, Robin gave him affection. They finally learned to find a nice balance, and their marriage, and children, benefited from it.

Morgan did not have another seizure since that day his parents got back together. He was excelling at the piano again, and drawing and was the bright light Robin had always known him to be. He continued his friendship with Nah, and she was even there with her parents. They joked about the young love the two had. Morgan and Nah stuck out their tongues.

Lucina was still captain of the lacrosse team and excelled in school. She tutored her friends as well, as previously mentioned. She was still resilient, still cooked dinner and breakfast, and was still the steadfast, levelheaded young lady everyone loved.

Chrom was telling a joke over some champagne to Frederick, who rarely laughed at Chrom’s jokes as they were not funny, when Cordelia gently, and a little awkwardly, walked up. Lissa’s smile froze on her face, Frederick greeted her politely and showed no dismissal though his polite tone did imply it, Chrom smiled warmly as he was wont to do, but Robin stayed where she was, unsure of how to react.

“It’s… nice to see you all again,” Cordelia said quietly. It was hard to hear her over Brady’s violin, but she was heard.

“I’m…happy to see you brought Severa here and that you accepted our invitation,” Lissa said brightly. She was always the friendly one. She heard her own tone and saw the look on Robin’s face. Robin was calm, but she was still immensely uncomfortable. But she felt Chrom tighten his grip on her hand, and it made her feel better.

“Yes, well… I better see what Severa is up to. Thanks again.” Cordelia saw the way Robin looked at her, saw how Chrom gripped his wife’s hand, saw the uncomfortable looks on everyone’s faces. She knew when to leave.

She found Severa making out with Owain, but instead of interrupting them, she went outside, pondering her life.

She improved. She decided to date Kellam seriously. He gave her the world, and she was happy. Severa was glad that her mother wasn’t using anyone, and wasn’t sleeping with people she had no business sleeping with. She wasn’t looking forward to the possibility of having a new father, but she was glad her mother was dating the right way, and that’s what mattered.

She still missed Lon’qu, and visited his grave regularly. She continued her equestrian training and her cooking club, and was currently taking up the harp again. She kept herself busy, but did keep an eye on Severa, who had yet to sneak out or do anything fishy.

She stayed outside, and heard that it was getting closer to midnight. She went in to celebrate with the group, even if she was unwanted.

As the clock ticked down, Cordelia felt like she was letting go of even more of her past. She wouldn’t associate with these people anymore, she decided. Even though Severa was dating the boy of one of them; she’d do her best to avoid them at all costs. She wasn’t welcomed. Why did she go? Why didn’t she leave with Kellam?

Because spending time with her daughter was more important, but Severa had run off, again, leaving Cordelia alone.

The clock chimed and everyone raised their glasses, kissed their loved ones, and drank their beverages. Severa and Owain had an uncomfortably long kiss that was interrupted by Frederick, but Severa did go to kiss her mother, though she made a scene about it. Cordelia smiled. Severa was in a good mood.

She made eye contact with Chrom, and then she looked at Robin. The woman approached her.

“I’m sorry for how I treated you tonight,” Robin said, looking genuinely apologetic. “That wasn’t right of me.”

“You have plenty of reason to,” Cordelia responded. “I don’t hold it against you.”

“No, it’s still wrong. I don’t want to hold a grudge. It’s not good for anyone.”

“What brought this on?” Cordelia asked, confused. This seemed like such a radical change after only a few hours.

“The year is new, and I want to start afresh. So… I forgive you, and was hoping we could be friends.”

Cordelia was shocked, but very happy. “That means the world to me,” she gushed.

“I’m glad. I enjoyed your company when we first met, and our daughters are friends. I think that means we can be too.”

Cordelia felt like she could cry. She felt like she had been absolved of everything. Her guilt melted away. “Robin… Thank you.” She hugged the woman, who at first was a bit surprised, but returned the gesture.

“You’re welcome, Cordelia.”

In her heart of hearts, Robin wondered why she would forgive someone who led her husband astray, but much like Chrom, Cordelia was going through a troubled time, and Robin understood. She could forgive in the end.

Everyone continued partying, drinking, enjoying each other’s company. Chrom saw how his wife and his once-mistress got along, and he was glad to see camaraderie was being developed.

Looking at the scene around him, all the smiling faces, young and middle aged, Chrom couldn’t help to think how everything was picture perfect.


End file.
